O MUNDO COMO NÓS O CONHECÍAMOS
by Juliana Black Lichtler
Summary: Destruir as Horcruxes – este é o objetivo de Harry, até um Aperio levar a ele e mais duas pessoas desconhecidas para um mundo onde a profecia nunca existiu, seus pais e Sirius estão vivos, e Gina foi para Azkaban por abrir a Câmara Secreta. CAP 27
1. CAP 01  Estranhos Acontecimentos

**O Mundo Como Nós O Conhecíamos**

**Autora:** GinnyP0tter

**Disclaimer:** Nada é meu. Todos os créditos vão para JK Rowling.

**Classificação:** PG-13 pela linguagem e violência.

**Avisos:** Violência, linguagem, morte de personagens, spoilers de Relíquias da Morte nos últimos episódios (principalmente porque eu tive sorte com algumas suposições sobre Horcruxes e um certo Comensal da Morte seboso).

**Epílogo:** Destruir as Horcruxes – este é o objetivo de Harry, até um Aperio levar a ele e mais duas pessoas desconhecidas para um mundo onde a profecia nunca existiu, seus pais e Sirius estão vivos, e Gina foi para Azkaban por abrir a Câmara Secreta. Pré-RdM.

**Tradutora:** Sim, eu, Jú, sou só a tradutora. Viajando pelo FF um dia desses, esqueci de selecionar histórias em Português e me deparei com esta. Ela é ótima, e já está finalizada, e os leitores aguardam ansiosos a segunda parte. Ainda, a partir de determinado capítulo desta, surge outra fic paralela, que pretendo traduzir com a permissão da autora assim que chegarmos ao ponto determinado para o início da mesma. E mandem reviews! A autora original agradece!

História original: **The World As We Knew It**: http:// www. fanfiction. net /s/3571753/1/ (sem os espaços)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**CAP. 01 – Estranhos Acontecimentos**

A noite havia caído, quente e úmida, sobre as filas e filas de casas idênticas. A maioria das janelas estava iluminada, mostrando famílias reunidas em torno das mesas de jantar ou ao redor dos televisores. Uma das janelas do andar superior de uma casa estava iluminada também, e junto a ela sentava um adolescente com cabelos negros desarrumados e óculos. Ele estava olhando janela afora com uma expressão distante em seu rosto, sua mão distraidamente massageando a cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa.

Era a primeira noite de Harry de volta à Rua dos Alfeneiros. Apenas algumas horas antes ele havia dito tchau para Hermione e Rony, prometendo-lhes que iria enviar uma coruja a eles em uma semana ou então quando ele sentisse que havia passado tempo suficiente nos Dursley para cumprir a ordem de Dumbledore de que ele retornasse à casa dos tios uma última vez. Hermione o havia beijado na bochecha e abraçado com lágrimas nos olhos, afirmando que nos dias seguintes ela iria procurar antigas posses de Ravenclaw e Gryffindor nas pilhas de livros que ela havia emprestado da biblioteca de Hogwarts. Harry sorriu, desanimado – esta era definitivamente a Hermione de quem ele havia sido o melhor amigo nos últimos seis anos.

-E Rony, você deveria pegar alguns livros e procurar também – ela completara, olhando severamente para o garoto alto, desajeitado, de cabelos vermelhos.

-Qual é, Hermione, estamos de férias! – ele protestara.

-E você tem coisas muito mais importantes para fazer do que comer, jogar Quadribol e olhar de boca aberta para Fleur o verão inteiro – ela respondera. Então ela desmanchara em lágrima novamente e rapidamente beijara Rony na bochecha antes de pegar sua mala e disparar na direção do portão da Plataforma Nove e Três Quartos para o resto da King's Cross.

Rony olhara na direção dela por um momento, então, parecendo cair em si, dera uma palmada nas costas de Harry e dissera:

-Vejo você em algumas semanas, colega – antes de deixá-lo para se juntar a Gina e o Sr. e Sra. Weasley.

Agora que Harry pensava sobre isso, ele desejava ter dito adeus para Gina, mas eles haviam intencionalmente evitado um ao outro desde o funeral àquela manhã. Ele armou-se de coragem novamente para manter sua decisão, mas não pôde impedir a inundação de lembranças que desfilaram diante de seus olhos. Gina jogando Quadribol, seu cabelo vermelho esvoaçando atrás dela, Gina xingando Rony, Gina azarando Crabbe e Goyle, Gina passando aquelas gloriosas horas ensolaradas debaixo do carvalho perto do lago, Gina o beijando depois de vencerem a Copa de Quadribol...

Não, ele não deveria... Ele não podia pensar nisso... Voldemort iria machucá-la, e isso era a última coisa que ele precisava, outra morte pela qual se sentir responsável. Harry olhou para baixo, para o medalhão de metal gelado que ele segurava na mão, e pensou em Dumbledore. Sua garganta se apertou quando ele mais uma vez se deparou com a morte de Dumbledore. Ele nunca mais poderia falar com o grande bruxo, o homem que o havia ensinado, ajudado, guiado... amado.

E Dumbledore havia morrido pelas mãos daquele traidor, Snape. Tudo fora em vão, a viagem na caverna, a horrível poção que Dumbledore bebera; Harry pensou enquanto seus dedos acariciavam o medalhão, não havia mais nada; depois de tudo, aquilo não era uma horcrux. Ele vagamente imaginou se Hermione havia descoberto quem R.A.B. era. Harry sabia que ele deveria se importar, deveria imaginar, mas tudo que ele conseguia sentir era um estranho senso de desapego. Provavelmente isso se devia ao fato de que ele perdera a quarta figura mais importante em sua vida. Seus pais, Sirius, Dumbledore... todos eles tinham-se ido. Era apenas Harry agora.

O relógio no andar debaixo apitou as onze horas. Harry sentiu seus olhos ficarem pesados e finalmente decidiu ir para a cama. Depois de se despir, ele rastejou para baixo das cobertas e tirou os óculos. Idéias perdidas passaram por sua mente, pensamentos sonhadores. Ele imaginou o que teria acontecido se seus pais tivessem sobrevivido. Ele desejou conversar com eles, apenas uma vez. Apenas algumas palavras seriam ótimas. Harry pensou em seu padrinho, Sirius, que havia morrido por causa de Belatriz Lestrange. Se apenas eles estivessem vivos... Ele sentiu quase como se estivesse traindo Dumbledore, pensando em seus pais quando era a morte de Dumbledore que ele deveria estar sentindo mais profundamente. Os olhos de Harry estavam quase fechados agora, e seu último pensamento foi...

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Harry acordou com a luz do sol no rosto. Ele rolou e gemeu, puxando as cobertas sobre a cabeça. Houve uma batida na porta.

-Vai embora! – murmurou.

A batida na porta continuou.

-Tia Petúnia, eu vou capinar o jardim depois! Me deixe dormir mais alguns minutos!

A porta abriu. Alguém, um homem, ria jovialmente.

-Você pensou que eu era Petúnia Dursley?

Harry olhou. Rapidamente ele rolou de volta e sentou, procurando seus óculos. Exceto que seus óculos não estavam lá; sua mão estava agarrando ar. O quarto estava todo embaçado, mas Harry podia ver o contorno de um homem atravessar o quarto e pegar algo em cima de um móvel próximo. Um momento mais tarde, seus óculos estavam sendo pressionados em sua mão, e o homem sentou na beira da cama. Harry colocou os óculos... e sufocou um grito.

Tiago Potter estava sentado em sua cama. Não poderia ser nenhum outro. Ele era alto e magro, com cabelos negros desarrumados, e brilhantes olhos castanhos.

-Pensou que ia dormir mais só porque é o primeiro dia do verão é?

Harry o olhou boquiaberto. Tinha que ser uma piada. Isso não podia ser real. Então lhe ocorreu que este homem poderia ser um Comensal da Morte usando poção Polissuco.

-Sim – disse Harry, tentando soar casual, como se fosse uma ocorrência diária encontrar um pai que você acreditava estar morto por toda a sua vida. – Sim. Pensei que podia dormir mais, foi isso. Eu estava sonhando com os Dursley por alguma razão.

-Nós não os vemos há anos. – disse Tiago, sorrindo. – Eu não me importo, mas acho que sua mãe sente um pouco a falta de Petúnia. Harry... o que você está fazendo?

Harry havia pulado da cama em direção à escrivaninha na qual ele encontrou sua varinha. Com os reflexos de um apanhador, ele apanhou a varinha e apontou-a para o Comensal da Morte antes que Tiago tivesse tempo para pegar a sua própria.

-Quem é você? – Harry sibilou. – O que você quer comigo?

Os olhos de Tiago estavam arregalados, sua boca ligeiramente aberta.

-Harry Tiago Potter. Baixe essa varinha! Sou eu, seu pai!

-Não, você não é não. Você é um Comensal da Morte, não é? Sob a Polissuco? Outro dos subordinados de Voldemort para me pegar. Não se mova, ou eu vou azarar você!

Tiago rolou os olhos.

-O que Moody tem ensinado para você em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? Como ser tão paranóico que você puxa a varinha para qualquer um que entra no quarto?

Harry momentaneamente ficou sem fala.

-Moody não é o professor de Defesa. – falou. – Snape é... ou era.

Tiago o encarou.

-Do que você está falando? Snape é um Comensal da Morte. – ele disse, com desprezo. – Ele nunca ensinou em Hogwarts.

-Mentiroso! Eu pensei que todos os Comensais da Morte soubessem que Snape ensinou Poções em Hogwarts por anos e anos!

Tiago suspirou.

-Isso não está nos levando a lugar nenhum. Está bem então, me faça uma pergunta secreta, e você vai saber quem eu realmente sou.

Harry olhou para o homem mais velho, pensando. O que perguntar? Finalmente surgiu uma idéia.

-Qual feitiço você usou contra Snape no lago logo depois do seu N.O.M. de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?

Tiago pareceu chocado.

-Como você sabe sobre isso?

-Não importa. Apenas me diga. – o braço e Harry estava doendo, mas ele continuou segurando a varinha no ar.

-Levicorpus e Impedimenta. E Scourgify.

Harry começou a baixar a varinha. Isto não era um sonho. Apenas seu pai poderia lembrar disso tão claramente... A menos que esse fosse Snape sob efeito de Polissuco. Ele ergueu a varinha uma vez mais.

-Mais uma pergunta. Qual é a sua forma animaga?

-Um cervo.

Harry baixou sua varinha, mas Tiago ergueu uma mão.

-Se nós vamos fazer isso certo, eu tenho que lhe perguntar algo também.

Harry aguardou nervosamente, esperando que ele soubesse a resposta certa. Se seu pai estava vivo de verdade, ele não estava certo de mais nada. Sua mãe estava viva também. Isso significava... Sirius talvez nunca tivesse isso para Azkaban. Talvez Dumbledore nunca tivesse morrido. Talvez...

-Qual é o nome do seu primo?

Harry sorriu. Essa era muito fácil.

-Dudley.

-E... para ter certeza... que posição você joga no time da Grifinória?

A palavra "apanhador" estava em seus lábios quando ocorreu a Harry que ele poderia não ser um apanhador neste mundo. Talvez Tiago o tivesse ensinado a jogar em uma posição diferente. Ele olhou pelo quarto e percebeu um pôster em movimento de Uraia Yates, goleiro do Oxford Otters, em sua parede. Não havia pôsteres de apanhadores.

-Hum... Goleiro?

-Certo. Então você vai parar com esse negócio de Comensal da Morte e descer? Sua mãe está fazendo ovos fritos e Sirius está chegando mais tarde esta manhã.

O coração de Harry deu um salto. Sirius estava vivo e bem. Mas ele meramente murmurou:

-Desculpe pai. Moody disse vigilância constante. Eu vou me vestir e descer em um minuto.

Tiago saiu, ainda lançando estranhos olhares para Harry por sobre o ombro. Harry abriu o armário e escolheu uma camiseta e uma calça jeans que ele nunca vira antes. Depois de se vestir, colocou a varinha no bolso detrás e se largou na cama. Isso não podia ser real, podia? O que havia acontecido na noite anterior? Ele pensou nas últimas lembranças que tivera antes de dormir. Tinha desejado que seus pais continuassem vivos.

_Eu os trouxe a vida?_ Imaginou. Harry correu os dedos pelo cabelo e massageou a parte de sua testa onde a cicatriz estava. Exceto que agora a pele estava lisa.

Ele congelou em choque, então sentou e puxou a varinha. Murmurou o feitiço _specularis_ e um espelho surgiu da ponta de sua varinha. Quando Harry olhou para ele, a verdade o atingiu – sua cicatriz se fora.

**N.d.T.: Curtinho, eu sei, os próximos são maiores. Estou num período difícil (acho que estou num ano difícil XD) e com pouco tempo para traduzir. Assim que possível, coloco o próximo. Beijões e REVIEWS!**


	2. CAP 02 Um Mundo Sem Profecia

Aqui está o Segundo capítulo dessa fic maravilhosa. Espero que gostem, e mandem REVIEWS! A história original já tem mais de 1.000!

Alicia Spinet: Eu ainda não a li toda. Leio quando tenho tempo e faço a tradução durante as aulas. Já li até o cap.14, mais ou menos. Mil obrigados pela sua review, que infelizmente até agora foi a única!

Beijos, galera, e me dêem um toque se houver qualquer erro de digitação ou ortografia!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**CAP.02 – Um Mundo Sem Profecia**

O café da manhã estava delicioso, mas Harry não estava pensando sobre a comida. Seus olhos seguiam sua mãe pela cozinha enquanto ela enfeitiçava a louça para se lavar sozinha e os ingredientes para voarem de volta a seus lugares no armário. Ela estava mais bonita que em qualquer foto que ele já tinha visto. Ela possuía grossos cabelos marrom-avermelhados e seus olhos brilhavam e dançavam quando ela sorria. Seu pai sentou na ponta da mesa, lendo o _Porfeta Diário_.

-Que monte de lixo. – Tiago exclamou sobre o jornal. – Escutem isso: "O Ministério da Magia anunciou esta manhã que o Ministro Lúcio Malfoy está considerando um decreto para banir todos os mestiços de posições governamentais."

Harry se engasgou em seu suco de laranja.

-_Quê?_

-Eu sei, é ultrajante. Não há sangues-puros suficientes para ocupar todas as posições ministeriais. Eu me atrevo a dizer que Você-Sabe-Quem não está satisfeito em limpar o mundo bruxo dos nascidos trouxas. Ele vai trabalhar para deixá-lo completamente puro-sangue agora.

-Ele fez fugirem todos os nascidos trouxas? – Harry falou, incrédulo, sua mente girando para processar a nova informação. Lúcio Malfoy, Ministro da Magia. Ele nunca pensou que veria esse dia. Ele imaginou se Voldemort teria caído alguma vez neste mundo.

Tiago ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Onde você esteve nos últimos sete anos? Pense, Harry. Quando foi a última vez que você viu um nascido trouxa em Hogwarts? Você-Sabe-Quem baniu-os da escola desde que ele voltou ao poder.

-O que aconteceu para eles? – Harry disse, imaginando se Hermione estava lá fora, com sua inteligência extrema e sua habilidades brilhantes, ainda pensando que era uma trouxa.

-Alguns não sabem a verdade de que eles são bruxas e bruxos. Alguns foram assassinados pelos Comensais da Morte quando contestaram a lei, e alguns se contrabandearam secretamente para fora do país para freqüentar escolas estrangeiras. Salém, Durmstrang, Beauxbatons e Pacisnitor, todas abriram suas portas secretamente para os nascidos trouxas britânicos. E alguns esconderam sua linhagem, assim como sua mãe.

A conversa foi interrompida quando a porta abriu e uma garota com brilhantes olhos verdes e cabelos escuros mesclados com mechas ruivas entrou.

-Primeiro dia do verão e vocês não me deixar dormir mais! – ela falou acusatoriamente para Tiago. – Qual é, pai, apenas uma vez eu iria gostar de acordar por mim mesma!

-Talvez você acordasse mais cedo se não tivesse ficado até tarde ontem à noite com Luna no telefone. – falou Lily Potter, da cozinha.

A garota largou-se na cadeira oposta e olhou para Harry.

-Você contou para ela, não foi? – ela disparou – Seu mongo.

-Leila – disse Lílian, com uma nota de aviso em sua voz. – Vigie sua boca. Seu irmão não fez nada disso. Eu escutei você quando ia para a cama. Agora peça desculpas.

Leila pareceu desgostosa, mas olhou para baixo e murmurou, "Desculpe".

Harry não falou nada. Ele ainda estava tentando digerir esta nova informação; Ele tinha... _uma irmã?_ Ele olhou para ela; ela definitivamente tinha herdado características de ambos os pais com seu cabelo escuro e olhos verdes amendoados. Ela não usava óculos, e seu cabelo estava puxado para trás em um rabo de cavalo alto segurado por uma tira. Ela usava uma jeans velha e uma camiseta verde que acentuavam as mechas ruivas em seu cabelo. Lílian moveu sua mãe e um prato com bacon e ovos veio voando pelo aposento e aterrissou né frente de Leila, que começou a comer desanimadamente.

De repente, Tiago pestanejou e baixou o jornal em desgosto.

-Tiago! A linguagem! – falou Lílian agudamente, erguendo o olhar da pilha de batatas que estavam se descascando.

-Eu nunca pensei que veria o dia em que o Ministério estaria tão corrupto! – Tiago suspirou. – Meu pai costumava trabalhar para o Ministério, e ele estava sempre no Tribunal Bruxo. Ele não tinha nada exceto coisas boas para dizer sobre o governo que corria, mas agora... Bem, está tão corrompido! E a maioria das pessoas no poder não sabe que o Ministério inteiro está sendo controlado por Você-Sabe-Quem.

-Porque Malfoy é um dos Comensais da Morte de Voldemort. – disse Harry, automaticamente.

Tiago pareceu surpreso.

-Bem, sim, Harry. Mas não diga o nome. Nos dias atuais isso poderia matar você nas ruas.

-Dumbledore diz que o medo de um nome apenas aumenta o medo da própria coisa. – disse Harry antes que pudesse se refrear, irritado por seu próprio pai não falar o nome.

Houve um estrondo da cozinha. Lílian havia derrubado o prato que ela estava segurando no chão de azulejo. Rapidamente ela agitou sua varinha e reparou-o, então voltou-se para Harry.

-Onde você ouviu isso? – ela falou, pálida.

-Eu, hã... ouvi isso em algum lugar. – falou Harry. – Por quê?

Lílian sentou-se em uma cadeira próxima a Harry e suspirou.

-Harry, você sabe como as pessoas se sentem sobre Dumbledore esses dias. Depois da morte dele, o Ministério escondeu tudo e disse que ele havia se voltado para o lado das trevas. Eles deram a Malfoy o crédito por derrotar o Lorde das Trevas e fizeram-no Ministro da Magia. Nós sabemos a verdade, lógico. – ela disse de forma suave, colocando uma mão no ombro de Harry afetuosamente. – Nós sabemos que ele morreu enfrentado Você-Sabe-Quem.

Harry voltou-se, surpreso.

-Dumbledore está morto? – falou, confuso. _Dumbledore?_ Morto enfrentando _Voldemort_? – Quando? – murmurou roucamente.

-Logo depois de você nascer – Lílian disse com suavidade, olhando janela afora com uma expressão distante em seu rosto. – Ele foi o maior diretor que Hogwarts já teve. Ele enfrentou Voldemort até os dois ficarem fracos da batalha, e então Dumbledore tentou matá-lo.

-Mas Voldemort não morreu – Harry completou, esperando conseguir a história inteira de seus pais.

-Não. – Tiago respondeu neste momento. – E ninguém sabe porque. Pareceu como se ele tivesse morrido, alguns diziam que ele apenas tinha desaparecido. E Dumbledore morreu pouco depois, provavelmente devido à tensão e intensidade da batalha. Ele não era jovem.

-Me contem de novo sobre como Voldemort retornou ao poder. – disse Harry.

Ambos seus pais o encararam; o olhar de sua mãe era condolente, mas seus pai pareceu suspeitoso.

-Hum... Vocês sabem como está com o Ministério interferindo em Hogwarts nestes dias – Harry acrescentou rapidamente, imaginando que se Lúcio Malfoy era Ministro da Magia, Hogwarts não deveria estar melhor que era durante os dias em que Dolores Umbridge era diretora. – Você não pode mais confiar em nada do que você escuta.

Pareceu ser a resposta certa, porque seu pai quebrou o olhar inquiridor.

-Aconteceu sete anos atrás, antes de você ir para Hogwarts, lembra? – Harry assentiu, para mantê-lo falando. – Eu não sei como ele fez isso, mas suponho que ele tenha feito um corpo novo, pois parecia que ele estava quebrado, sem poder, e sem um corpo antes disso. Eu suponho que ele tenha usado magia negra muito antiga para executar o ritual, mas isso provavelmente não importa. O que importa é que ele está mais poderoso que nunca antes e todos estão com a impressão de que resistir a ele é inútil. – Os ombros de Tiago caíram. – A Ordem se desmanchou.

-O quê? – Harry não podia acreditar. A Ordem da Fênix, desistira?

-Eu pensei que tinha te contado sobre isso. – Lílian interrompeu, olhando para ele com curiosidade. – Eu enviei uma coruja a você e sua irmã no último outono.

-Ahh... talvez ela tenha esquecido de me dar a carta. – Harry mentiu,

Sua explicação pareceu acalmar seus pais, mas ele percebeu que Leila estava escutando muito cuidadosamente agora e observando Harry, uma expressão ilegível em seu rosto.

-Nós remontamo-la depois que Você-Sabe-Quem...

-Diga "Voldemort", mãe. – disse Harry – Ninguém mais está aqui.

Ela assentiu.

-Nós remontamo-la depois que V-voldemort retornou, e o enfrentamos por anos, mas é muito perigoso ter qualquer tipo de organização contra ele, agora que ele tomou o Ministério em suas mãos. Nós lutamos, mas sempre que Voldemort suspeitava que alguém estava contra ele, enviava Comensais da Morte para esta casa e... – ela não continuou, removendo uma lágrima de seus olhos.

Tiago continuou.

-Ele deixa as pessoas saberem exatamente o que irá acontecer para suas famílias se elas se recusarem a se juntar a ele. Ele assassinou meus pais logo depois de seu retorno ao poder. Os pais de Lily... Bem, isso foi bem recentemente, lembram?

Harry assentiu, embora ele não lembrasse de nada.

-Como ele não matou vocês? – perguntou.

-Você, eu, sua mãe, Leila, esta casa – tudo está sobre o feitiço Fidelius. Sirius é o nosso fiel. Eu acho que o feitiço foi aplicado a tanto tempo que você nem lembra.

-Quais membros da Ordem morreram? – Harry sabia que ele estava abusando da sorte, mas ele simplesmente precisava saber. Ele esperava que não o enviassem ao St.Mungus por suposta perda de memória.

-Vamos ver... – a mãe de Harry contou os nomes em seus dedos. – Os Prewetts...

-Não, mãe, aqueles que morreram na segunda guerra. – disse Harry, já tendo ouvido a lista antes. – Moody me mostrou uma foto da Ordem original e me disse quem morreu na primeira guerra. – explicou rapidamente, quando sua mãe lançou-lhe um olhar inquisitivo.

-Ah, certo... Segunda guerra: Arabella Figg. Dégalo Diggle, Estúrgio Podmore, Rúbeo Hagrid…

-Eles mataram Hagrid? – exclamou Harry, sentindo seu estômago afundar.

-Levou dez Comensais da Morte para levarem-no também. – disse Lílian, triste. – Oh, e eles levaram Carlinhos...

-Weasley? – Harry disse muito rápido.

Lílian assentiu.

-Sim, ele e Tonks na mesma vez. Eles estavam casados também. Tenho certeza que você encontrou o irmão dele, Rony, na escola.

-Eu o encontrei. – Harry disse, sorrindo um pouco, lembrando todas as coisas que ele havia feito com Rony; deveres de casa tarde da noite, jogar Quadribol, escapar da Acromantula na Floresta Proibida, praticar na AD, o jogo gigante de xadrez que ele haviam jogado para conseguir a Pedra Filosofal...

Então o que sua mãe dissera atingiu-o.

-Eles pegaram Tonks também? – falou. Seu café da manhã estava sacudindo em seu estômago.

-Aquela pobre família – sua mãe disse, ainda pensando sobre os Weasley. – Arthur e Molly viram tudo... primeira sua filha, então Carlinhos...

Harry encarou-a.

-O que aconteceu com Gina?

-Oh, Harry, você não lembra? No seu segundo ano? Eu não sei como, mas ela estava abrindo a Câmara Secreta e o Ministério disse que ela era a única responsável por todas aquelas mortes. Eles deixaram Hagrid escapar fácil na primeira vez, mas o júri disse que desta vez eles não podiam fazê-lo de novo... com quatro estudantes mortos, e tudo. Eles a enviaram para Azkaban, aquela pobre garotinha...

Mas Harry havia empurrado sua cadeira e ficado de pé tão abruptamente que a mesa deslizou para frente e seus talheres bateram-se sobre ela.

-ELES A MANDARAM PARA AZKABAN?

Seus pais e Leila o olharam, boquiabertos.

-Eu pensei que você sabia, Harry. – sussurrou sua mãe.

-Eu não sabia! Como eles puderam enviá-la para Azkaban? Não foi culpa dela!

-Harry, o que há de errado com você? – Leila disse, alto. Ele congelou, percebendo quão estúpido ele estava parecendo, gritando sobre algo que acontecera anos atrás.

-Não estou me sentindo bem – mentiu. – Eu preciso subir e deitar um pouco. – e ele atravessou a sala e subiu as escadas para seu quarto.

Gina em Azkaban. A imagem batia-se em seu interior. Harry deitou em sua cama e apertou seus punhos com tanta força que as unhas estavam cortando sua pele. O caroço em seu estômago havia subido para sua garganta. Ele engoliu com dificuldade. O que acontecera? O diário havia sido descoberto? O basilisco continuava vivo, sem nenhuma dúvida, e o diário permanecia lá, esperando pela próxima vítima insuspeita que escreveria nele. Mas como ela não havia sido morta? Harry imaginou que talvez ela tivesse sido apanhada no ato de abrir a Câmara... As imagens indesejáveis de Gina sentada naquela cadeira na sala da corte vieram para sua mente... Gina sendo arrastada embora por dementadores... Gina caída em sua cela, revivendo as piores lembranças de sua vida de novo e de novo...

Harry decidiu-se. Ele iria resgatar Gina, mesmo se isso custasse sua vida.


	3. CAP 03 Um Plano, um Jogo e uma Carta

Mil desculpas pela demora! Mas é que por aqui a coisa complicou, minha vó (que mora conosco) fez duas cirurgias complicadas, minha cachorrinha teve 13 (treze!!!) filhotes, e era final de trimestre, ou seja, muitas provas. Nada como acordar TODOS os dias às 5:30 da manhã para tratar e prender meus 17 cachorros (antes eram 4, agora são 17. T-T Preciso prende-los porque uma metalúrgica aluga nosso pátio, que fica aberto e cheio de movimento o dia inteiro), dar mamadeira aos filhotes, etc etc etc, e ir dormir meia noite. Nisso tudo, quando me sobrava tempo, eu dormia:D

Agora que ta tudo explicado, eu prometo que vou tentar postar mais rápido. Traduzo na escola, mas agora que os filhotes têm 14 dias estão mais independentes e deve me sobrar mais tempo. Ainda, consegui instalar bandalarga, o que significa que haverão atualizações durante a semana também.

Esse capítulo é ótimo... eu já li a história até o 36 e ela é realmente ótima, mesmo para quem já leu HP7 (como eu). Espero que gostem, e qualquer dúvida, me falem, que vou tentar esclarecer com a autora original.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**CAP.03 – Um Plano, um Jogo, e uma Carta**

Duas horas depois, houve outra batida na porta.

-Harry?

Harry não respondeu.

-Harry, sou eu. Sirius.

Harry rolou e saiu da cama.

-Entre.

A porta abriu e lá estava Sirius, parecendo mais bonito e feliz do que Harry jamais se lembrara. Seu cabelo estava na altura dos ombros e seus olhos escuros brilhavam. Não havia traços do abatido e áspero Sirius com quem Harry havia passado aquele último Natal no Largo Grimmauld.

-Harry! É tão bom ver você!

-Como você está? – perguntou Harry, gesticulando para que Sirius sentasse.

-Ah, como sempre. Entediado de morte. Trabalho estúpido... – seu padrinho bocejou comicamente.

Harry o encarou, interessado.

-Onde você está trabalhando de novo?

-No Ministério, lembra? Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos. Mas chega de falar de mim. Como você está, Harry? Como foi seu ano?

-Tudo certo. – disse Harry, desejando que soubesse se seu ano _fora_ bom mesmo. – Sempre o mesmo, sempre o mesmo. Os professores estão aumentando os deveres porque o próximo ano é ano de N.I.E.M..

-É só o que você faz? Estudar? Qual é, garoto, você deve ter tido um pouco de diversão!

-Suponho que você se refere ao mesmo tipo de "diversão" que você e meu pai tinham quando estavam na escola. – Harry disse, sorrindo ironicamente.

Sirius riu.

-Qual a graça de viver sem um pouco de diversão? Você precisa quebrar umas regras aqui e ali.

-Para começar, eu não sou animago e nem amigo de um lobisomem. – Harry apontou.

-Oh, mas há outras coisas que você pode fazer sem entrar em grandes problemas... Harry, você gosta de alguma garota?

Harry viu-se sem guarda para isto.

-Eu... uh... hum, não.

-Esse foi o "não" menos convincente que eu já ouvi. Ok, vamos ver. Quem é a garota?

Harry não soube o que dizer. Sirius estava esperando, parecendo deliciado enquanto Harry ficava mais e mais vermelho. Finalmente Harry decidiu contar a verdade... ou parte dela.

-Eu gosto desta garota, mas a mãe me disse hoje que ela está em Azkaban. Pensei que ela estava morta. Eu não gostei de mais ninguém desde então.

O rosto de Sirius ficou mais leve, mais compassivo.

-Gina Weasley.

Harry assentiu, parecendo distante.

-Harry, eu tenho certeza que isso não é _tão_ ruim. – disse Sirius. – Eles não seriam tão horríveis para uma garotinha.

-Estar em Azkaban é _pior _que estar morto! – exclamou Harry. – Você já encontrou um dementador? Eu encontrei... hã, li sobre eles na aula de Defesa. Eles lentamente sugam todos os pensamentos alegres da sua mente. Eles retiram toda a vida e magia de você, Sirius! E Gina está lá há _quatro anos_.

Ele olhou para seu padrinho, quase esperando que Sirius o contradissesse. Então lhe ocorreu uma idéia tão repentinamente que ele sentiu um solavanco. A resposta havia estado bem ali, em seu quarto, e ele não havia pensado nisso até agora.

-Sirius – falou Harry, tentando soar claro e mais convincente. – Você faria uma coisa por mim?

-Claro colega, qualquer coisa.

-Qualquer coisa?

Sirius pareceu intrigado.

-O que você quer?

-Eu quero que você me ensine a me tornar um animago.

Quando a mãe de Harry avisou das escadas que o almoço estava pronto, Harry e Sirius desceram com pressa. Lílian Potter, Harry descobriu, era uma cozinheira maravilhosa. Seu suco de abóboras caseiro era melhor que qualquer um que os elfos tivessem conjurado, Harry decidiu. Tiago, Lílian e Sirius conversaram amistosamente sobre os atuais acontecimentos, a Copa de Quadribol chegando naquele outono, o novo professor em Hogwarts (Olho-Tonto estava se retirando, Harry descobriu), e os recentes ataques aos trouxas em Londres. Harry manteve um ouvido na conversa e apanhou uma boa quantidade de informações úteis, como, por exemplo, a de que seu pai jogava como artilheiro pelo Time de Quadribol de Oxford Otters, e a de que sua mãe trabalhava como cientista de poções no Instituto Acadêmico de Bruxaria, três dias por semana. Sirius lembrou de como ele havia tentado como batedor depois da escola, mas não havia sido bom o suficiente ("Você sempre foi o melhor de nós em quadribol, Tiago") e fora forçado a aceitar um trabalho menos excitante no Ministério.

Depois de um almoço delicioso, Tiago convidou Harry, Leila e Sirius para sair e jogar quadribol no lote cuidadosamente limpo na floresta atrás da casa. Leila estava relutante, mas no final ela concordou, e Harry subiu correndo as escadas para pegar sua vassoura. Ele a encontrou finalmente no armário onde ele a havia supostamente guardado na noite anterior depois de voltar de King's Cross. Ele ficou desapontado ao descobrir que era apenas uma Cleansweep Eleven. Mudando para calças de abrigo, (mais confortáveis para voar do que jeans), Harry agarrou sua vassoura e seguiu os outros porta afora.

Ele deparou-se em uma vizinhança quieta, com casas espalhadas mais distantes umas das outras que aquelas em Little Whinging, mas ainda em vista uma da outra. Harryforçou seus olhos para ler o poste de sinalização na esquina. Lia-se "Godric's Hollow, uma milha".

-Vamos nessa, Harry – Sirius chamou, gesticulando para Harry segui-lo para os fundos da casa. Sirius estava mais do que disposto em ensinar Harry como ser um animago, mesmo sem o consentimento de seus pais.

-Eu quero que seja uma surpresa, e, além do mais, vai ser divertido. – Harry argumentara. Atualmente, ele não precisou muito para convencer seu padrinho. Sirius havia se lançado na idéia, e no fim da conversa ele estava mais excitado que Harry.

Harry seguiu Sirius pelos fundos do jardim e entrou na floresta. Um pequeno caminho serpenteante e finalmente chegaram em um largo campo costeado por altas árvores que impediam os trouxas de verem qualquer coisa fora do comum. Grandes aros estavam em cada ponta, e Sirius largou a caixa de bolas de Quadribol no meio do campo. Tiago estava caminhando pelo contorno do campo, agitando sua varinha e sussurrando feitiços.

-Ok, os encantamentos repelentes de trouxas estão ativados. – ele disse finalmente, correndo de volta ao lugar onde os outros estavam esperando para montarem suas vassouras. – Agora, vamos ver... você pode jogar como artilheira comigo, Leila, e Sirius pode ser o batedor, e Harry...

-Posso ser o apanhador? – disse Harry, rápido. Ele sabia que seria um desastre se tentasse defender. Ele era horrível nisso.

Tiago o encarou, surpreso.

-Apanhador? – ele disse, incerto. – Tem certeza?

-Eu, hã... tenho praticado em meu tempo livre na escola. – Harry mentiu.

Tiago e Sirius pareceram satisfeitos, mas Leila olhava desconfiada para seu irmão novamente. Harry se sentiu desconfortável sob seu olhar, e rapidamente montou sua vassoura.

-Então nós podemos esquecer os batedores e Sirius pode ser o goleiro.

-Droga. – murmurou Sirius.

Tiago riu.

-Ahhhh, qual é, Sirius! Você é brilhante como goleiro.

-Não contra você e Leila. – disse Sirius. – De qualquer jeito, aqui não vale nada.

Ele soltou as bolas. Harry captou um vislumbre do pomo de ouro antes de ele desaparecer de vista. Ele subiu para começar sua busca, enquanto Leila e Tiago esperavam Sirius voar para as balizas antes de começarem sua investida.

Harry ficou assistindo, enfeitiçado. Seu pai era o melhor artilheiro que ele já vira. Todos os rumores sobre as habilidades para quadribol de seu pai eram verdade. E Leila não estava muito atrás dele; obviamente ela havia aprendido do melhor. Harry circulou alto sobre os três abaixo, assistindo seu pai e sua irmã voando dentro e fora de ordem, voltando a bola para trás e passando-a adiante, com a fluidez de dançarinos. Eles pareciam capazes de lerem os pensamentos um do outro. Lentamente, eles se moveram mais e mais perto, e se prepararam para o lançamento. Sirius estava pairando perto da baliza da direita quando Tiago aproximou-se, a Goles erguida, pronto para marcar. Mas, no último momento, o pai de Harry lançou a bola para Leila, que a lançou direto no gol esquerdo.

-E dez pontos para Pontas e filha! – gritou Tiago alegremente, enquanto Sirius xingava. – Vou lhe falar algo. – Tiago continuou. – Se Harry capturar o pomo antes que nós marquemos quinze gols em você, você e Harry vencem.

Sirius meramente respondeu lançando a Goles para o outro lado do campo, e Leila disparou para recuperá-la.

Tiago e Leila marcaram outra vez, e Sirius bloqueou um dos gols de Tiago, antes que Sirius olhasse para cima para Harry e o visse assistindo a tudo.

-Faça algo útil e procure o pomo! – Sirius gritou, vagamente barrando a Goles que Leila havia tirado ao gol central.

-Desculpe! – gritou Harry, e começou a circular o campo, mantendo seus olhos atentos para o menor reflexo de ouro.

O jogo abaixo dele continuou com mais intensidade. Sirius bloqueou outro gol, mas então Leila e Tiago marcaram mais três vezes, elevando o placar para 50 a 0. Harry circulou mais alto, e então mais baixo. Uma vez ele pensou ter visto um reflexo perto de seu pai, mas percebeu que era apenas os óculos de Tiago refletindo no forte sol de verão. Tiago e Leila tinham agora 70 pontos, 90 pontos, 100 pontos... Harry procurava o pomo agora com fervor. Sirius estava voando mais imprudentemente agora; ele fizera algumas defesas verdadeiramente espetaculares, mas ele não era problema para Leila e Tiago.

110 pontos... 130 pontos... e então ele viu. O pomo estava pairando na base da baliza central. Harry aproximou-se rápido, e então percebeu que o único jeito de evitar o jogo logo abaixo era descer diretamente sobre o pomo. Ele direcionou sua vassoura e apontou-a para o chão.

Seu estômago flutuou quando a vassoura embicou. O chão estava mais perto... ele estava esticando sua mão... e com um poderoso sentimento de deleite ele sentiu sua mão ao redor da fira superfície do pomo. Harry puxou sua vassoura bruscamente. Se ele estivesse pilotando sua Firebolt ele teria ficado bem, mas a Cleansweep não respondeu tão bem, e Harry chocou-se com o chão.

O mundo estava girando. Ele via estrelas... seu ombro estava doendo...

-Harry! Você está bem?

Harry forçou-se a sentar e abriu seus olhos. Sirius, Tiago e Leila estavam amontoados ao seu redor – Tiago, parecendo preocupado, Sirius, exuberante, e Leila, atônita.

-Eu estou bem! – ele afirmou, e ergueu a mão, apertando o pomo.

Sirius ergueu-o em pé.

-Aquilo foi incrível! – ele murmurou, um largo sorriso se estendendo em seu belo rosto. – Você viu, Tiago? Uma perfeita Finta de Wronski! Vítor Krum não poderia ter feito melhor. Pelas barbas de Merlin, você esteve praticando, garoto! – seu padrinho deu um tapa em suas costas. – E Harry Potter e Almofadinhas vencem!

-Onde você aprendeu aquilo? – perguntou Tiago, incrédulo.

Harry deu de ombros, embaraçado.

-Acho que foi natural. Acho que vou tentar como apanhador no próximo ano. É nem mais divertido que jogar como goleiro.

Leila não disse nada por toda a tarde enquanto eles faziam mais jogos. Duas vezes ela e Tiago alcançaram 150 pontos antes que Harry encontrasse o pomo, mas ele e Sirius venceram os outros quatro jogos.

Sirius estava jubilante. Ele não conseguiu parar de falar sobre a Finta de Wronski por todo o caminho de volta à casa. Leila continuava em silêncio. Harry não sabia decidir se ela estava apenas ranzinza, ou se ela havia percebido que havia algo estranho acontecendo com seu irmão mais velho. Ele percebeu, entretanto, que ela se manteve lançando estranhos olhares em sua direção.

Depois do jantar àquela noite, Sirius puxou Harry para um lado.

-Eu vou vir de manhã. – ele disse, uma ponta de entusiasmo em sua voz. – Eu disse aos seus pais que você queria ajuda para revisar Transfiguração para os N.I.E.M.s, e eles concordaram em deixarem eu levar você para minha casa em Camden Town por algumas horas todos os dias. Eu penso que com minha ajuda você conseguirá se tornar um animago até o fim do verão! Eu tenho alguns livros sobre isso. – Harry assentiu, entusiasmado por seu plano estar começando a trabalhar tão rápido,- Então, vejo você às nove?

-É. É, vejo você de manhã. – disse Harry, e ele assistiu Sirius se despedir de Lílian e Tiago, então caminhar para fora e desaparatar.

Harry foi acordado na manhã seguinte pelo estrondo de uma coruja colidindo com sua janela.

-Whaaaa... – gemeu, forçando os olhos miseravelmente contra a claridade do sol matutino. Ele procurou seus óculos, que ele havia cuidadosamente colocado do lado direito da cama na noite anterior, e empurrou-os até a ponte do nariz. Uma coruja amarronzada entrou e estendeu sua perna, na qual estava atado um rolo de pergaminho. Harry pegou a carta e a ave o olhou com grandes olhos castanhos e ergueu a cabeça como se perguntasse, "Bem, posso ir ou não?"

-Agüenta aí – Harry disse à coruja – e espere até eu saber se precisarei mandar uma mensagem de volta ou não.

Ele sentou-se de novo na cama e desfez o laço no pergaminho.

_Querido Harry,_ dizia, _Preciso falar com você, rápido. Eu enviei uma coruja a Lília e Tiago sobre ir aí amanhã de tarde. Alguma coisa aconteceu. – Remo Lupin._


	4. CAP 04 Lições de Animago

Dois mil pedidos de desculpa pela demora! Mas os 13 filhotes exigem 4 refeições na mamadeira por dia, o que dá 52 mamadeiras por dia, levando no mínimo dez minutos cada... entendem? Espero que sim!

Mas agora eles estão começando a comer coisas mais sólidas, e minha vida deve melhorar. Portanto, não devem haver atrasos maiores. Agora eles estão começando a serem adotados. Além do mais, finalmente terminei um mega projeto para a escola. Estou pintando 4 quadros para o fim do ano (um é para o fim desse mês) e estou dormindo seis horas por noite... (entendam, sou preguiçosa e estou acostumada com 8) Então... sejam queridos e esperem para lançar as cruciatus.

Galerinha, a história original já passou dos 50 capítulos. É fascinante, eu ainda estou lendo lá pelo 36 ou 37. Espero que tenham paciência com essa tradutora atrasada e continuem gostando.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**CAP.04 – Lições de Animago**

Às dez horas, exatamente, a campainha tocou e Sirius entrou.

-Está com o seu livro de Transfiguração pronto? – ele disse, jovialmente.

Harry se sentiu estúpido; ele o havia deixado no andar de cima.

-Uh... eu já volto.

Harry revirou seu quarto, procurando por seus livros escolares. Ele os encontrou guardados em seu armário, pois, guardados lá, era óbvio que ele poderia esquecer qualquer tipo de dever de casa durante o verão. Ele finalmente encontrou se _Transfiguração Avançada_ e voltou às pressas para o andar térreo.

Sirius estava na cozinha. Ele havia mendigado alguns croissants e geléia de Lílian, e estava tentando agora contar a Tiago uma história com a boca cheia.

-... e eu disse a ela, "Por que não vamos e tomamos um Uísque de Fogo no Cabeça de Javali, docinho?". Mas ela apenas me deu um olhar afiado e disse, "Howard sempre me levou ao HH Gourmet em Londres. O Cabeça de Javali é para a escória bruxa..." – Sirius deu um bufo feminino ultrajado que deixou Lílian e Tiago às gargalhadas.

-Sirius, – Lílian arfou. – Nós realmente precisamos te dar uma namorada apropriada. Você não tem bom gosto!

Sirius fechou a cara.

-Não que eu possa impedir... Eu não tive a chance de me encontrar com _alguém_ em Hogwarts, com os Marotos bufando nas minhas costas o tempo todo.

-Isso é uma mentira, você sabe disso. – replicou Lílian. – Eu acho que me lembro de ter capturado você se esfregando com mais de uma garota em armários de vassouras quando eu era monitora. Não era a Rita Skeeter que você estava "pegando" no seu sexto ano? Você me azarou antes que eu pudesse dar uma boa olhada...

Harry sufocou uma risada. Sirius e... _Rita Skeeter_?

Sirius bufou.

-Não que você e Tiago fossem inocentes, tampouco. Eu sei o que vocês dois faziam em seu tempo livre embaixo da capa de invisibilidade do Tiago!

Lílian sorriu brevemente para Tiago, um dedo coçando o queixo.

-Devo dizer, eu peguei o melhor Maroto, não foi?

-Cuidado, Evans. – Tiago riu. – Se eu lembro corretamente você não estava muito entusiasmada comigo no início. Levou um tempão para você se aproximar...

-Você estava muito ocupado azarando todo mundo à sua vista para pensar em garotas. – ela disse friamente.

-Há! Você só me ignorava porque sabia que isso me faria mais insistente.

-Lá no fundo eu pensava que você sempre gostou, Tiago... devem ter sido seus bons visuais, porque definitivamente não foi o seu charme. – caçoou Sirius, e Lílian nem mesmo corou quando ela puxou o marido para um beijo.

Harry pigarreou. Sirius ergueu os olhos, mas seus pais continuaram colados um ao outro.

-Vamos indo, Harry. – Sirius disse em um sussurro, - Antes que esses dois comecem a fazer igual a coelhinhos...

O rosto de Harry estava intensamente vermelho quando Sirius o empurrou para fora da casa.

Sirius insistiu em uma Aparatação Acompanhada, embora Harry tivesse lhe garantido que ele era capaz de desaparecer por si mesmo.

-Mas você não tem 17 anos ainda. – Sirius dissera firmemente, e ponto final. Harry estava começando a ter saudades do velho Sirius, que não teria apenas deixado-o aparatar por si mesmo, mas que teria sido o primeiro a sugerir isso. Ele imaginou porque Sirius teria concordado em ensina-lo a como se tornar um animago.

Harry apareceu na praça pedindo por ar. Ele tinha certeza de que jamais se acostumaria com a horrível sensação de Aparatação.

-Vamos. – disse Sirius, caminhando a passos largos em direção às fileiras de casas surradas. Ele parou entre os números onze e treze. – O que você está esperando?

Harry estava olhando para as casas. Ele não podia ver o número doze.

-Oh, certo. – Sirius procurou em seu bolso e puxou um pedaço de pergaminho gasto. Harry pegou-o e leu: "A casa de Sirius encontra-se no número doze, Largo Grimmauld. A caligrafia estava desbotada, mas Harry a reconheceu. Ele a havia visto antes... no Mapa do Maroto.

-É o meu pai o Fiel do Segredo? – Harry perguntou.

-Claro que sim. Eu não teria pedido a mais ninguém.

Harry seguiu Sirius pelo corredor de entrada. Estava muito diferente agora. O Largo que Harry lembrava era muito mais escuro, sujo e deprimente. Agora luz vinha das janelas mágicas iluminando o uma vez escuro corredor. Harry percebeu que o soalho de madeira encardida fora substituído por carpete, e não havia mais ali as cabeças de elfos e feios retratos. Duas brilhantes tapeçarias estavam onde o retrato da Sra.Black havia estado no Largo Grimmauld que Harry conhecera.

-Sirius – disse Harry – O que aconteceu para sua mãe?

Sirius riu.

-Você precisa ver isso. – ele disse, e puxou para trás a tapeçaria. Ali estava o retrato vivo de uma velha mulher lívida – amordaçada. – Sua mãe é uma gênia – explicou Sirius. – Depois que eu herdei esta casa ela e Tiago me ajudaram a me mudar e a arrumar este lugar. Ela tentou desfazer o Feitiço Adesivo Permanente, mas falhou, então ela simplesmente conjurou uma mordaça. Ela fez a decoração daqui também.

-Isso é brilhante! – Harry disse, olhando para uma das janelas mágicas que mostravam um lago pacífico com uma montanha ao fundo. No lado mais distante do lago havia um alto castelo que Harry reconheceu. – Ei, esta é Hogwarts!

-Outra das idéias brilhantes de sua mãe. Vamos, nós temos apenas algumas horas. Eu coloquei algum material na sala de estar.

Harry seguiu seu padrinho até a sala de estar. Ele teve dificuldades para reconhecer o lugar. Dois sofás e uma poltrona haviam sido postas graciosamente em frente à lareira. Um grande espelho estava no centro da sala.

-Faça-se confortável. – convidou Sirius, e Harry se sentou na poltrona enquanto Sirius se afundava no sofá.

Harry esperou, nervoso. Ele imaginou se virar animago doeria, e quanto tempo levaria. Sirius pareceu ler seus pensamentos.

-Não se preocupe, Harry, você vai aprender rápido. Você tem um professor adequado. Você devia ter visto alguns dos problemas em que Tiago e eu nos metemos enquanto tentávamos aprender. Uma vez lhe brotaram chifres e eu ganhei um rabo, e nós não imaginávamos como reverter o processo. Nós tivemos que ir para Madame Pomfrey com histórias sobre doces de brinquedo da Zonko's que haviam funcionado mal. Eu acho que ela sabia a verdade, mas para crédito dela, acho que ela nunca contou a uma alma. Agora – Sirius disse, ficando de pé e largando uma pilha de livros nos braços de Harry – você vai querer ler estes.

Harry olhou para algumas das capas. Os livros tinham títulos como _Descobrindo o Animal Dentro de Você_, _Tornando-se um Animago em Dez Passos Simples_, e _Animagia e Seus Segredos_.

-Meus pais não vão suspeitar de alguma coisa se me virem lendo estes livros? – perguntou.

-Eu os enfeiticei para que eles pareçam livros de Transfiguração se alguém além de você ou eu olhar para eles. Ah, outra coisa. Você decidiu qual animal você quer se tornar?

Honestamente, Harry não havia dedicado a isso um único pensamento.

-Tudo bem. – Sirius disse rapidamente. – Eu apenas imaginei. Mas você deveria começar a pensar sobre isso agora. Leia aquele primeiro livro – ele apontou para o _Descobrindo o Animal Dentro de Você_ – e você vai encontrar no final uma pesquisa de análise que ajuda você a descobrir com qual animal você se relaciona melhor. E não se preocupe se você decidir por um animal e depois mudar de idéia. Você sabia que Tiago ia ser um falcão no início? Eu sempre considerei me tornar um urso. Mas eu acho que nós dois vamos concordar, um cervo combina muito mais com seu pai que um falcão, e eu era muito melhor como cão. Verdade, Harry, você não escolhe o animal, o animal escolhe você.

-Certo. – disse Harry, que estava fazendo uma lista mental de animais sobre os quais ele queria ler.

-Primeiro as primeiras coisas. – Sirius continuou. – Alguma vez você mudou alguma parte do seu corpo sem usar a varinha ou uma poção? Mesmo acidentalmente ou quando você planejava também?

Harry considerou isso.

-Eu não acho que... Espere, teve uma vez quando eu vivia com os Dur... uh, minha mãe me fez um corte de cabelo e eu odiei – ele improvisou rapidamente. – Eu pensei sobre meu cabelo a noite toda e quando acordei ele estava comprido de novo.

Sirius pareceu deliciado.

-Maravilha! Então isso deve ser fácil para você. A maioria dos bruxos não pode mudar seu cabelo quando pensa sobre ele, mas você fez isso acidentalmente. Certo, Harry, eu quero que você fique na frente do espelho, e olhe para seu cabelo.

-Meu _cabelo_?

-Sim. Olhe para ele, contemple-o, memorize-o. Cada mecha, cada onda, cada fio. Apenas observe seu cabelo por dez minutos.

Harry olhou para o espelho, se sentindo estúpido e embaraçado por ter que olhar para seu cabelo por um período tão longo de tempo.

Os minutos passaram. Finalmente, quando Harry achou que morreria de tédio se tivesse que contemplar sei cabelo mais um momento, Sirius disse:

-Agora feche os olhos e imagine que seu cabelo está vermelho. Pense realmente com força sobre isso e sinta seu cabelo mudando de cor.

Harry o fez. Ao fim, então, abriu os olhos. Para seu horror, seu cabelo estava de um estranho tom de laranja-rosa com tiras pretas aqui e ali. Sirius riu.

-Bom, Harry, bom. Definitivamente está de uma cor diferente. Agora, mude-o de volta.

Harry praticou as mudanças de cores de seu cabelo a manhã toda. Pelo meio da manhã, ele atingira um tom de vermelho do qual qualquer Weasley ficaria orgulhoso. À uma hora, ele podia mudar seu cabelo para quase qualquer cor que ele desejasse, incluindo loiro, castanho, ruivo, prateado, branco, e outras cores mais vívidas como roxo, rosa e azul. Quando Harry tornou seu cabelo rosa pela última vez, ele pensou em Tonks e sorriu ao imaginar o que ela diria a respeito de seu cabelo. Então ele paralisou, lembrando que se isso tudo não era um sonho, ele nunca mais a veria de novo.

-Eu digo que é o suficiente por hoje. – Sirius disse. – Comece a ler esses livros que eu lhe dei e pratique o que você aprendeu esta manhã até que você possa fazer isso instantaneamente. Você está procurando velocidade. Ah, e pense sobre qual animal você quer se tornar.

Ele aparatou Harry de volta para Godric's Hollow.

-Então, vejo você amanhã, mesma hora? – Harry perguntou, uma mão na maçaneta da porta.

-Acertou. – Sirius disse. – Vejo você amanhã. – e desaparatou com um estalo.

Harry se virou e abriu a porta de sua casa. Estava surpreendentemente quieto. Ele largou sua pilha de livros no chão da sala e se aventurou pela cozinha, assustadoramente faminto. Leila estava lá, fazendo ela mesmo um sanduíche.

-Onde estão mamãe e papai?

-Papai está no trabalho e mamãe foi fazer compras. – disse Leila sem erguer os olhos do pão no qual estava passando maionese. – Então, foi legal lá com Sirius?

-Hum... – disse Harry. – Acho que sim. Quero dizer, não pode ser muito divertido revisar, não é?

Ela olhou ao redor, os olhos estreitos.

-Quando foi que você se tornou consciente das suas notas? Você parecia bastante feliz com o A que você tirou em Transfiguração nos N.O.M.s no último verão.

Harry decidiu contar e verdade, ou pelo menos parte dela.

-McGonagall disse que eu devo tirar pelo menos E no N.I.E.M. de Transfiguração se eu quiser me tornar um auror.

-Um _auror_? Desde quando você quer se tornar um auror? – Leila exclamou. – No último ano você disse que ia tentar o Quadribol profissional assim como papai!

Harry olhou para ela. Ele queria jogar quadribol por toda a vida?

-Eu considerei isso por um tempo. – improvisou. – Nós tivemos encontros sobre carreiras no último ano, e quando McGonagall me perguntou o que eu queria fazer, eu disse a ela que queria ser um auror. Não sou muito bom como goleiro, de qualquer jeito.

Ela olhou suspeitosamente para ele. Ela abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas fechou-a novamente. Pegando seu sanduíche e um copo de suco, ela saiu da cozinha. Harry pôde ouvir ela subindo as escadas, e estremeceu quando ela bateu a porta.

_Preciso ser mais cuidadoso_, decidiu enquanto abria a porta da geladeira.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Pronto. Eu adorei essa forma de se tornar animago, embora "acredite" em outras formas, como através de poções. Leila está suspeitando de algo. Qual animal Harry vai escolher?

Confiram no próximo episódio. ;)


	5. CAP 05 O Eleito ou não?

Oi, galerinha.

Acho que essa foi minha atualização mais rápida XD. As coisas estão melhorando. Já doei quase todos os filhotes (dos 13, estou com 1 ainda), o meu mega-trabalho acabou, terminei um dos 4 quadros, e voltei a ter sete horas de sono.

Eu também detesto esses autores que demoram para atualizar, por isso eu me detesto, já que sou uma dessas autoras... É a vida. Mas sempre que possível, estou traduzindo. Vocês precisam ter em mente de que eu tenho 15 anos, e meu inglês é oriundo da rede pública, ou seja, não é lá essas maravilhas... mas a gente faz o que pode.

Mel.Bel.Louca – Eu também acho, e na versão original ela já tem bem mais de 1000 reviews! É que com a chegada de HP7, as coisas esfriam...

Camy Horvath – Qual animal será...? HAHAHA, não vou dizer. Mas não se esqueça, a fic não é minha. Eu sou apenas a tradutora. Diga "Adorei a fic dessa tia!", a autora vai ficar feliz quando eu traduzir as reviews para ela.

Ari Duarte – Você saberá! Já já!

Cristiane – Juro que estou tentando ir rápido, juro mesmo. Juro, juro, juro. Mas às vezes é difícil. A fic original já tem mais de 50 capítulos, então teremos uma longa estrada juntas... e eu vou estar sempre traduzindo, e acredite, estou colocando essa fic acima das MINHAS fics em termos de prioridade. Quanto ao resgate... bem, não sou a autora, não posso dar spoilers... XD

Esse cap. é curto, maaaaaaaas... muitas revelações... afinal.. por que Harry saiu de sua realidade? O que aconteceu?

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**CAP.05 – O Eleito ou não?**

Sirius largou Harry em Godric's Hollow no dia seguinte por volta das 13 horas. Seu padrinho estivera muito contente com a velocidade com que Harry era capaz agora de mudar a cor de seu cabelo, e decidira que Harry poderia começar a trabalhar em algo mais. Harry passara a manhã fazendo crescer e decrescer seu cabelo. Sirius havia sugerido, caçoando, que Harry fosse para casa com o cabelo comprido até a cintura, apenas para ver a reação de sua mãe.

As próximas duas horas passaram vagarosamente na casa quieta enquanto Harry esperava impacientemente Lupin chegar. Tiago estava em Oxford novamente, e Lílian estava no Instituto. Harry não sabia onde Leila estava, mas imaginou que ela provavelmente estava em seu quarto no telefone de novo. Inicialmente, Harry ficara surpreso por encontrar um telefone em uma casa de bruxos, mas então lembrou – sua mãe era de uma família trouxa; é claro que seria natural para ela ter alguns objetos trouxas por perto. À medida que Harry explorava mais a casa, ele encontrava uma boa variedade de objetos trouxas e bruxos. Ao lado da geladeira da qual Harry havia tirado seu almoço no dia anterior, Lílian tinha um microondas e um fogão trouxas, mas nenhum deles estava ligado em qualquer tipo de tomada. Harry achava que eles todos funcionavam por algum tipo de corrente mágica.

Às três, a campainha soou. Harry, que havia finalmente voltado ao seu quarto , pulou da cama, mas as passadas de Leila já soavam no andar térreo. Harry correu pelo corredor e derrapou para parar no topo das escadas.

-Tio Remo! – Leila gritou. Ela abriu a porta e Remo Lupin entrou.

Suas roupas estavam tão surradas como sempre, e ele parecia exausto. Haviam ainda mais linhas em seu rosto do que Harry lembrava, mas Lupin deu a Leila um sorriso animado enquanto fechava a porta atrás dele.

-Professor Lupin – disse Harry, e ele desceu dois degraus, e parou. Lupin estava olhando para Harry, uma estranha expressão em seu rosto. Seus olhos bateram e se demoraram um momento na ausência de cicatriz na testa de Harry. E naquele instante, Harry soube sem sobra de dúvida...

-Professor – ele disse de novo, descendo outro degrau. Lupin pareceu acordar de um transe.

-Oi Harry. Leila, é bom ver você também, mas você poderia me dar alguns minutos sozinho com Harry?

Leila assentiu vagarosamente, e subiu as escadas.

-_Professor_? – ela sibilou ao passar por Harry. – O que é isso, seu novo apelido?

Harry não se moveu até ouvir a porta de Leila bater.

-Professor Lupin – disse uma terceira vez, descendo os últimos degraus sem pressa, cautelosamente. Lupin de repente pareceu muito velho.

-Harry, nós temos muitas coisas para resolver e muitas questões para responder, mas este não é o lugar. Talvez nós possamos usar sua sala de estar?

Harry aceitou entorpecido, e guiou o caminho para o próximo aposento. Ele sentou na beira de uma poltrona e Lupin sentou no sofá.

Houve um longo silêncio incômodo.

-Professor, você... – Harry começou, mas Lupin o cortou.

-Eu acho que você deveria me chamar apenas de Remo, Harry. Primeiro, porque parece que eu nunca ensinei em Hogwarts, e nem vou ensinar algo em qualquer momento. Segundo, porque eu presumo que você não tenha contado a seus pais o que você e eu sabemos – que apenas dois dias atrás eles estavam mortos – então será melhor se você tentar evitar qualquer ação suspeita, e me chamar de "professor" definitivamente cai nessa categoria.

Harry assentiu.

-Então – Lupin disse – nossa próxima tarefa é descobrir como esta mudança de realidades ocorreu. Por favor, me diga exatamente o que você estava pensando quando se deitou na primeira noite na casa de seus tios.

-Eu estava pensando sobre minha mãe e meu pai. – disse Harry, tranqüilamente. – Eu desejava que eles estivessem vivos.

Lupin suspirou.

-Assim como eu. De fato, eu estava pensando em Sirius também, e estou certo que você estava também. Eles foram meu último pensamento acordado. Eu não estou otimista sobre esta teoria, Harry, mas eu acho que nossos desejos, apoiados por fortes sentimentos de saudade, formaram algum tipo de conexão mágica tão poderosa que nós fomos capazes de alterar o passado.

Harry olhou boquiaberto para ele.

-Como isso é possível?

Lupin sacudiu a cabeça.

-Não tenho certeza. É apenas uma teoria, mas eu estou quase certo de que é verdade. Há um nome para um fenômeno assim – eu li sobre isso em meu sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Chama-se _Aperio_. Há apenas um furo em meu raciocínio, entretanto, e é que apenas duas pessoas e seus desejos e memórias sozinhos não poderiam mudar a realidade assim. Pelo menos três pessoas mágicas deveriam estar envolvidas para fazer uma mudança tão grande como essa. O que significa...

-... que há mais alguém fora daqui que é do nosso mundo. – Harry completou.

-Exatamente. Quanto a como identificar essa terceira pessoa, eu não tenho nenhuma idéia. Mas se nós queremos corrigir esse erro, Harry, é essencial que encontremos ela ou ele.

-Corrigir o erro? – Harry exclamou. – Que erro? Meus pais estão _vivos_! Sirius nunca foi para Azkaban, e Belatriz nunca o matou no Ministério! Eu aposto que Cedrico Diggory ainda está vivo! Por que nós iríamos querer mudar as coisas de volta? Esta é muito melhor do que a velha realidade!

-Você tem todo o direito de acreditar nisso. – Lupin disse tristemente. – Mas pense. O que mudou neste mundo? Por que seus pais continuam vivos?

-Porque Voldemort nunca teve uma razão para me matar.

-Ahhh. Eu presumo que você esteja se referindo à profecia sobre você e Voldemort.

-Como você sabe sobre isso? – Harry perguntou, surpreso.

A boca de Lupin se contraiu.

-Harry, eu posso ser muitas coisas, mas não sou estúpido. Eu junos pedaços. Uma profecia misteriosa que Voldemort quer tão insanamente que superará qualquer obstáculo para obter seu conteúdo, os rumores sobre o Eleito circulando, as longas ausências de Dumbledore e as lições particulares dele com você, o seu "passeio" na noite em que ele morreu... Há apenas uma explicação para tudo isso: você é de fato o Eleito, a única pessoa que pode derrotar Lord Voldemort, e Dumbledore sabia disso e estava preparando você, passando-lhe alguns dos seus vastos conhecimentos, incluindo sua teoria sobre por que Voldemort é aparentemente imortal.

Harry estava impressionado. Lupin havia feito tudo certo. Era tempo de deixar Lupin saber o resto da informação.

-É, bem, ele não é imortal ainda – disse Harry. – E ele nunca será se eu puder impedir.

Lupin não falou nada enquanto Harry explicava sobre as horcruxes de Voldemort, aquelas que Harry e Dumbledore haviam encontrado e destruído, as teorias de Dumbledore sobre as horcruxes remanescentes, e o medalhão procurado que provara ser falso, com uma misteriosa mensagem dentro.

Quando Harry terminou, Lupin assentiu.

-Isso explica um monte. Sete horcruxes... – o homem mais velho estremeceu. – Apenas Voldemort poderia fazer algo tão cruel, tão pervertido. Mas Harry, você pensou sobre como você fará para destruir as horcruxes nessas novas circunstâncias? Eu suponho que agora você não tenha nem o Sr.Weasley nem a Srta.Granger para lhe ajudarem.

Harry não havia pensado sobre isso.

-A menos que um deles fosse a terceira pessoa nesse negócio de _Aperio_. – sugeriu esperançosamente. Era realmente desencorajador pensar que seus amigos de seis anos poderiam não reconhecê-lo ou lembrar dele.

Lupin sacudiu a cabeça.

-Eu duvido. Somente alguém que realmente sinta a perda pode participar de um laço tão forte de magia. Nem Rony nem Hermione conheciam Lílian, Tiago e Sirius como eu, ou tinham a conexão com os três que você tem. Mas eu repito minha questão. Como você vai fazer?

-Fazer? - disse Harry, sem ação.

-Você e eu somos agora as únicas pessoas neste mundo com o conhecimento de como derrotar Lord Voldemort.

-Mas eu não sou mais o Eleito.

Lupin pareceu como se ele quisesse sacudir Harry com força.

-Você não entende? Você pode não ser o Eleito neste mundo, mas você ainda é o Eleito no outro mundo.

-Mas não há profecia aqui. Minha cicatriz se foi. Minha mãe e meu pai não estão mais mortos, nem Sirius. Tudo está como deveria ser.

-_Como deveria ser_? É como você descreve este mundo? Pense Harry. As pessoas estão derrotadas e indefesas. Elas acreditam que não há mais nada que possa deter Voldemort. Sim, talvez sua mãe e seu pai estejam vivos neste mundo, mas Voldemort ainda os matou. Você e eu sabemos disso. Ele os assassinou a sangue frio, assim como ele matou Cedrico Diggory. Sirius morreu no Ministério.

-Mas...

-Harry, ME ESCUTE! Você acha que vai ter uma vida legal agora que seus pais voltaram. VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO! Não, eles não estão mortos... ainda. Você acha honestamente que uma vez que Voldemort tenha completado seus planos para este país haverá uma única pessoa deixada viva que tenha alguma vez resistido a ele? Ele vai matar sua mãe e seu pai, Harry. Ele vai matá-los de novo. Pode não ser hoje, ou amanhã, mas vai acontecer. E ninguém está fazendo nada para impedir. Ninguém pode... exceto você.

"Pense no sofrimento e dor que Voldemort já causou a este mundo. Pense nas pessoas que ele matou: Arabella Figg, Dégalo Diggle, Estúrgio Podmore, Hagrid, Carlinhos Weasley, Tonks..." a voz de Lupin quebrou.

-Ele é a razão porque Gina está em Azkaban. – Harry sussurrou.

Lupin ergueu o olhar e encontrou os olhos de Harry. Naquele instante, Harry sabia que Lupin reacendera as cinzas em seu peito.

Harry sentiu o enorme peso das horcruxes, que ele havia estado feliz por poder ter esquecido naqueles poucos dias, se depositarem novamente em seus ombros.

-O que eu devo fazer? – disse. – Eu nem mesmo sei por onde começar. Hermione era o cérebro da operação. Eu acredito que ela deveria ter uma idéia sobre a horcrux de Ravenclaw ou Gryffindor agora, para não mencionar um esboço de um perfil para R.A.B..

Lupin se endireitou.

-Há algo que nós podemos fazer. Mas isso envolve incluir mais pessoas. E pode ser perigoso também.

-O que você vai fazer? – Harry perguntou, imaginando o que Lupin tinha em mente.

Lupin olhou direto para seu rosto.

-Reformar a Ordem da Fênix.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Aí está.

Eu particularmente detestei a atitude egoísta do Harry, mas ninguém é perfeito né?

No próximo capítulo: **A Ordem da Fênix**.


	6. CAP 06 A Ordem da Fênix

**CAP 06 – A Ordem da Fênix**

A convocação da Ordem da Fênix veio na manhã seguinte no café-da-manhã. Harry, Tiago e Lílian estavam sentados ao redor da mesa comendo panquecas. Leila não estava em nenhum lugar à vista; Harry achava que ela ainda estava dormindo. Ele sempre imaginou como os membros da Ordem eram alertados para a hora dos encontros e o resto, e ele descobriu quando, à metade da refeição, uma pequena caixa azul na parede começou a piscar e apitar. Tiago e Lílian olharam um para o outro, aparentemente intrigados.

-É a Ordem – disse Lílian suavemente.

Tiago levantou-se e tocou a caixa. As luzes e o som pararam, e um pedaço de pergaminho flutuou. O pai de Harry o apanhou.

-Outro encontro da Ordem. – ele disse, analisando o pergaminho rapidamente e passando-o a Lílian. – Esta noite. Eu vou ter que avisar Gregório de que não vou trabalhar essa noite...

Mas Lílian estava olhando para o pergaminho, seus olhos bem abertos.

-Tiago – ela disse em tom agudo. – Veja. Está endereçado para Tiago, Lílian e _Harry Potter_!

-Deixe-me ver – Tiago falou, pegando o pergaminho e escaneando-o. – Diz o nome de Harry aqui. – ele confirmou. Ambos os pais viraram-se com olhos inquisidores para Harry.

-Bem? – Lílian disse, suas sobrancelhas erguidas. – O que você tem a dizer em sua defesa?

Harry encolheu sob aqueles olhares zangados, mas ele tinha uma resposta pronta.

-Lupin conversou comigo ontem sobre me juntar à Ordem. Ele disse que queria que eu me decidisse por mim mesmo, sem pressão de vocês, então ele me falou dos riscos, e eu decidi me juntar.

-Eu vou assassinar Remo Lupin. – Lílian chiou. – Eu não acredito que ele faria isso pelas nossas costas. Você não tem dezessete anos ainda, e você ainda tem outro ano na escola.

-Eu vou fazer dezessete em algumas semanas. – Harry respondeu.

-Mas você ainda está na escola. – Lílian repetiu. – Tiago, me apóie!

Tiago ergueu os olhos do pergaminho.

-O quê?

-Harry não pode se juntar à Ordem! Ele é muito novo.

-Lupin está certo, Lílian. Harry terá idade em poucas semanas. Se eu lembro corretamente, você e eu casamos logo depois da escola, e nós tínhamos dezessete anos quando nos juntamos à Ordem.

-Lupin disse que ouviu sobre minhas habilidades na aula de Defesa. – disse Harry.

Ambos os pais olharam para ele novamente.

-Aula de Defesa? – Tiago disse, perplexo. – Mas você tirou A no seu N.O.M.

-Ah... eu melhorei um monte. – disse Harry. – Moody me ensinou muito nesse ano. Eu posso até fazer um patrono corpóreo. – acrescentou como conclusão, esperando que esse pedaço de informação fosse suficiente para basear sua história.

Tiago pareceu impressionado.

-Verdade? Isso é magia muito avançada, Harry. Que forma o seu patrono toma?

Harry sorriu, lembrando a noite em que ele e Hermione haviam libertado Sirius, e ele havia defendido Hermione, Sirius e ele próprio de uma centena de dementadores com seu patrono.

-Um cervo.

Tiago riu.

-Eu estou honrado. Mas – ele disse, olhando novamente para a carta. – eu ainda não consigo imaginas por que nós vamos ter outro encontro. Nós abandonamos há quase um ano.

-Lupin disse que ele tem novas informações. – Harry disse, rápido. – Ele não me contou o que é, mas ele esteve fazendo uma pesquisa durante o último ano e veio com um novo material que nós deveríamos conhecer sobre Lord Voldemort.

Seus pais estremeceram ligeiramente, mas Tiago assentiu.

-Tudo bem. Se Lupin pensa que você é velho o suficiente, quem sou eu para impedi-lo?

-Tiago! – Lílian gritou. – Você não vai deixar ele ir, vai?

-Sim, eu vou. – Tiago disse firmemente.

Lílian olhou de Tiago para Harry, e de volta a Tiago. Ela abriu a boca, então a fechou. Finalmente ela olhou em volta, seus olhos marejando de lágrimas.

-Mas é realmente muito perigoso... – sua voz quebrou. Ela suspirou e disse – Me desculpe Harry, você deve pensar que eu sou uma velha mala para ser tão protetora quando você tem quase dezessete e tudo. Eu só não sei o que eu faria se você fosse... ferido ou morto.

Harry se mexeu, incomodado.

-Está tudo bem, mãe; - ele disse. E estava. Ele sabia um pouco do que ela estava sentindo. Ele havia visto o mesmo comportamento mamãe-urso-defendendo-seus-filhotes na Sra.Weasley, e sentira ele mesmo o mesmo senso de proteção para com Gina.

Tiago envolveu Lílian em seus braços.

-Lily, nós sabíamos dos riscos quando nos juntamos. Mas vai valer a pena, se nós pudermos fazer qualquer coisa para parar Você-Sabe-Quem. Além do mais, Harry não será mandado em nenhuma missão perigosa ou algo do tipo. Ele está na escola ainda, depois de tudo.

Harry imaginou o que eles diriam quando eles descobrissem que ele estava planejando ajudar na caçada das Horcruxes.

Lílian sorriu atrás de suas lágrimas.

-Meu bebezinho, todo crescidinho. – ela murmurou, enquanto puxava Harry para um abraço e acariciava seus cabelos.

-Lílian, deixe o pobre homem ir antes que você o estrangule – disse Tiago, sorrindo para Harry pelas costas de Lílian.

Lílian o soltou.

-Que horas é o encontro essa noite? – ela suspirou.

-Às sete, na casa de Sirius. – disse Tiago.

Às sete em ponto, Harry e seus pais aparataram na praça perto do Largo Grimmauld. Seus pais estavam vestidos ao estilo trouxa, e enquanto eles faziam seu caminho para o número doze, Harry viu alguns outros bruxos e bruxas tentando não parecerem evidentes enquanto se aproximavam da casa.

Harry viu Sirius parado na porta, e a cada pessoa que se aproximava, ele dizia algo e o recém-chegado respondia algo. Harry imaginou se a Ordem possuía um código para os encontros.

Sirius sorriu quando Tiago, Lílian e Harry se aproximaram da porta.

-Ok Tiago... Qual brincadeira nós aplicamos no Ranhoso em nosso quarto ano na aula de Poções logo depois do Natal?

-Nós limpamos o conteúdo do caldeirão dele antes que ele pudesse dar uma amostra para Slughorn. – Tiago respondeu prontamente.

Lílian fez uma careta.

-Vocês Marotos eram tão cruéis – ela começou, mas Sirius ergueu uma mão.

-Não fale tão rápido, Lílian. A próxima pergunta é para você. Qual maldição você usou em Tiago depois que ele te pediu pela primeira vez um encontro no nosso quinto ano?

Lílian ficou escarlate.

-Honestamente, Sirius! Você escolhe as piores perguntas. – ela disse.

-Apenas dê a resposta.

-Uma maldição para rebater bicho papão – ela suspirou, parecendo mortificada.

Tiago e Sirius riram com gosto, e Harry sorriu. Era incrível o quanto sua mãe o lembrava de Gina algumas vezes. Gina. O nome deixou uma bola em sua garganta e ele tentou não imaginar o que ela estaria fazendo agora em Azkaban...

-E Harry – disse Sirius, cortando seus pensamentos. – Qual feitiço de Transfiguração nós estudamos essa manhã?

Harry ergueu os olhos rapidamente, e Sirius piscou para ele.

-Nós estudamos feitiços de desaparecimento parcial – Harry disse, dando a resposta previamente escolhida, e Sirius abriu a porta.

A casa de Sirius estava cheia de pessoas. Harry reconheceu muitas delas como membros da Ordem que ele conhecera. Harry viu vislumbres da professora McGonagall, de Alastor "Olho-Tonto" Moody, Emelina Vance, Quim Shacklebolt, Elifas Doge, Arthur e Molly Weasley, e Gui. McGonagall estava conversando com uma mulher alta e séria usando um chapéu decorativo que Harry reconheceu como a avó de Neville Longbottom, Augusta Longbottom. Uma bruxa e um bruxo com rostos circulares estavam conversando com o Sr. e a Sra.Weasley, e com um choque Harry percebeu quem eles eram – Franco e Alice Longbottom. Ele os havia visto antes no St.Mungus. Neste mundo eles deveriam não ter sido torturados até a insanidade por Belatriz Lestrange.

Havia também muitos rostos que ele não reconheceu. Uma jovem bruxa negra com pequenas tranças estava conversando com Gui Weasley, e dois bruxos mais velhos com cabelos escuros estavam conversando gravemente com Olho-Tonto Moody.

De repente Harry sentiu alguém socar seu ombro.

-Olá, Harry. – disse Fred Weasley, e ao fundo Harry viu Jorge se aproximando.

-Então você está se juntando também, está? – disse Jorge.

-Eu não sabia que vocês dois estavam na Ordem. – Harry disse, olhando para os gêmeos. Eles estavam mais magros do que ele lembrava, e embora eles dessem a impressão de serem alegres e livres, Harry podia ver que parte da vida havia deixado seus olhos.

-Sim, nós nos juntamos tão logo terminamos Hogwarts. – Jorge explicou.

-Mamãe quase deu ataques… - disse Fred.

-...mas nós dissemos a ela que não nos importamos. – Jorge disse ferozmente. – Qualquer coisa para lutar contra Você-Sabe-Quem.

Harry assentiu. Ele conhecia esse sentimento.

-Rony está aqui? – ele perguntou, repentinamente percebendo que Rony tinha dezessete anos; talvez ele tivesse entrado para a Ordem também.

Fred e Jorge deram um ao outro olhares conhecidos.

-Nós entendemos, colega. Não se preocupe, ele não está aqui; você está seguro. – disse Jorge.

Harry olhou para ele, completamente confuso.

-Do que você está falando?

-Você não tem que agir como se nada tivesse acontecido na nossa frente. – disse Fred, piscando. – Nós sabemos tudo. E honestamente, nós não o culpamos.

-Me culpar pelo quê? – Harry disse, chocado.

Fred e Jorge sorriram.

-Por sair com Cho quando ela trocou Rony por você, é claro. Nós sabemos que não foi sua culpa se ela gostava mais de você do que de nosso pequeno irmãozinho.

-Ah, isso – disse Harry, tentando não parecer tão desorientado quanto se sentia. – Eu quase tinha esquecido.

Eles riram.

-Eu também iria gostar de esquecer aquele feitiço de vomitar balas que ele lançou em você. – disse Jorge.

-Bem – disse Harry, pouco certo do que dizer, mas afortunadamente os gêmeos decidiram mudar o assunto.

-Então – disse Fred – Alguma idéia sobre o que é este encontro?

-Acho que logo vamos descobrir – disse Jorge. – Aí vem Sirius.

Sirius entrou na lotada sala de estar carregando várias cadeiras, mas não havia como todos se ajustarem.

-Lílian! – ele chamou. – Você pode fazer alguma coisa?

Harry assistiu sua mãe assentir e puxar sua varinha. Ela caminhou em torno da sala, murmurando feitiços. Quando ela havia completado seu circuito ela de repente ergueu sua varinha, e para surpresa de Harry as paredes começaram a se mover. A sala estava crescendo.

-Mil vezes obrigado, Lílian – falou Sirius do outro lado da bem maior sala de visitas. Ele colocou as cadeiras próximas do sofá, e gritou: - Galera! Encontrem um assento, por favor, e poderemos começar!

Houve muito barulho e sons de cadeiras arrastando, mas todos encontraram ou conjuraram uma cadeira e a puxaram para o grande círculo. Remo Lupin permaneceu junto à lareira e esperou o som silenciar.

-Bem-vindos – ele disse finalmente. – É maravilhoso vê-los todos novamente. Foram dez meses desde o nosso último encontro como Ordem, e na última vez nós decidimos nos separar e cessar nossas atividades subversivas.

Um murmúrio cresceu pela sala. Harry pensou que ele ouvira uma bruxa próxima a ele murmurar, "Então por que estamos nos encontrando agora?".

Lupin sorriu fracamente.

-Eu os chamei nesse encontro por causa...

Antes que ele pudesse terminar sua frase, a campainha tocou. Sirius pulou de pé.

-Provavelmente um atrasado. – ele disse. – Eu atendo.

-Eu chamei este encontro – Lupin continuou quando Sirius saiu. – por causa das recentes informações que eu descobri. É informação sobre como Lord Voldemort... – algumas pessoas arfaram - ... pode ser...

Mas naquele momento, Sirius apareceu no portal seguido por um homem magro com um nariz afiado, cabelos descoloridos, e pequenos olhos aguados. As palavras de Lupin morreram em sua garganta.

Harry olhou para o recém-chegado sem acreditar. Uma rápida olhada para Lupin mostrou que seu antigo professor estava congelado em choque também.

O homem ergueu uma mão e deu um pequeno aceno.

-Oi para todo mundo, desculpe pelo atraso... O que eu perdi? – disse Pedro Pettigrew.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Tan-tan-tan! E agora?**

**Bruno: Que bom que está gostando! Pretendo traduzir o próximo capítulo assim que escrever o novo de Um Uivo. Então... **

**Camy: Ahahaha, você vai ter que esperar um pouco ainda, então! Não posso dar spoilers sobre a terceira pessoa... mas continuem manifestando suas opiniões!**

**Ari Duarte: Realmente, coitado do Harry... ele nem sabe o que o espera.**

**Galerinha, qualquer falha na escrita ou digitação vocês me avisem ok? Eu não tenho revisado e nem uso beta, então podem ocorrer erros.**

**No próximo capítulo: A Nova Ordem.**


	7. CAP 07 A Nova Ordem

**CAP 07 – ****A Nova Ordem**

Harry olhou para Pedro Pettigrew, o homem responsável pela morte de seus pais. _Mas,_ uma pequena voz em sua cabeça falou racionalmente, _seus pais estão vivos. Pedro nunca os entregou para Voldemort nesta realidade_.

_Mas e se ele é um Comensal da Morte? Ele era um antes da profecia ser feita..._ disse outra voz, mais cautelosa.

Harry olhou para Lupin, que parecia estar pensando rapidamente. Harry esperou que Lupin lembrasse que Pedro poderia estar sob o serviço de Lord Voldemort. Se Pettigrew descobrisse sobre as horcruxes e os planos para destruir os pedaços de alma de Voldemort... Se ele passasse essa informação a seu mestre, tudo estaria arruinado. Voldemort indubitavelmente iria esconder suas horcruxes em lugares em que ninguém seria capaz de encontrá-las, e tomaria medidas para matar qualquer um que poderia possivelmente ter descoberto sobre as Horcruxes, e assim iria destruir todas as possibilidades de alguém poder destruí-lo.

Pelo canto do olho, Harry viu a varinha de Lupin se mover uma polegada. De repente ele ouviu a voz de Lupin sussurrando em sua orelha: "Não diga nada. Eu tomo conta disso. Pettigrew não vai saber sobre as horcruxes."

Harry pulou ligeiramente, nervoso. Ninguém mais além dele parecia ter ouvido a mensagem. Ele olhou para Lupin, e o homem mais velho assentiu.

-Você não perdeu nada, Pedro. – Sirius estava dizendo agradavelmente. – Sente-se. Remo estava prestes a nos contar por que ele nos chamou a este encontro.

Lupin pigarreou.

-Bem, eu tenho pensado um monte durante os últimos meses, e eu cheguei a conclusão de que nós devíamos reformar a Ordem da Fênix.

-Por qual motivo? – disse Franco Longbottom alto.

-Não há nenhuma chance. – disse uma bruxa de cabelos cinzentos que Harry não reconheceu. – Nós vamos ser todos assassinados.

-Nós falhamos. Não há nada mais que nós possamos fazer contra Você-Sabe-Quem. – Quim Shacklebolt disse, seus ombros caídos.

Lupin sacudiu a cabeça.

-Eu me recuso a acredito nisso. Eu não me mantive inativo durante os dez meses de minha ausência. Eu estive estudando, planejando, e pensando. Eu acredito que voltei com alguns planos que poderiam efetivamente dar um fim a Lord Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte.

Harry percebeu que o olhar de Lupin pousou brevemente em Pedro Pettigrew enquanto ele pronunciava as últimas palavras.

-A que tipo de planos você se refere? – Minerva McGonagall disse, suas sobrancelhas erguidas.

Lupin sacudiu a cabeça.

-Eu não vou divulgá-los todos hoje à noite. Eles precisam de algum trabalho, mais planejamento, antes que eu os divida com vocês. Eu vou apenas dizer que eu estou certo que minhas táticas terão mais sucesso que nossos últimos esforços.

-Por que nós deveríamos começar a Ordem de novo se você não vai nos contar seus planos? – disse Arthur Weasley. Harry percebeu fortes círculos escuros em seus olhos.

-Eu não estou dizendo para vocês reformarem a Ordem simplesmente porque eu digo, nem porque eu tenho planos. – disse Lupin, suavemente.

-Então por quê? – perguntou Tiago Potter, um tom pesado em sua voz.

Lupin o olhou diretamente no rosto.

-Pense, Tiago. Pense por um momento sobre o que Lord Voldemort fez para sua família. Como seus pais foram brutalmente assassinados uma noite. Lily, eu acredito que seus pais foram assassinados também, simplesmente por diversão, simplesmente porque eles eram trouxas. – Lupin parou, e então começou a caminhar. – E Molly... – a Sra.Weasley deu um soluço chocado. – ...Pense em como Voldemort rompeu sua família. Seus irmãos morreram na primeira guerra, seu filho está morto, assim como sua noiva. Sua filha... Eu sei por um fato que é culpa de Lord Voldemort que ela esteja em Azkaban.

Várias pessoas ofegaram, e começaram a sussurrar, mas Lupin não lhes deu atenção.

-Você, Quim. Como sua esposa morreu? Foi um ataque no Beco Diagonal, não foi? Minerva, como você se tornou diretora de Hogwarts? Porque Dumbledore deu sua _vida_ pela causa de parar o mal de Lord Voldemort. Alice, uma vez você não tinha vários irmãos? O que aconteceu a eles? Eles morreram por causa de Voldemort. Kiara, – Lupin disse, dirigindo-se à jovem bruxa negra com tranças. – Por que você é uma órfã?

-Voldemort matou minha mãe e meu pai. – ela disse, esfregando seu queixo.

-Isso mesmo. Diga o nome. – Lupin encorajou. – Se nós temermos o nome, nós temeremos Voldemort tanto que isso acabará com nosso desejo de lutar, nosso desejo de consertar os erros que têm sido feitos. E quanto a você, Gui? Você não se encontrava com aquela garota francesa, Fleur? O que aconteceu com ela?

-Ela morreu em outro ataque de Comensais da Morte. – disse Gui suavemente.

-Amelia, não foi seu irmão que morreu na primeira guerra? Moody, você perdeu sua irmã e sua esposa, não foi? Pensem nas pessoas que deveriam estar sentadas aqui nesta sala bem agora! Hestia Jones. Dégalo Diggle. Tonks, Carlinhos, Gideão e Fábio Prewett, Edgar Bones, Dorcas Meadwones, Hagrid, Arabella Figg, Dumbledore próprio, e a lista poderia continuar e continuar. O que aconteceu com eles? Eles caíram no caminho de Lord Voldemort.

Harry olhou em choque. A sala estava completamente silenciosa, cada olhar em Lupin; os membros sentaram, fascinados. Várias bruxas estavam enxugando lágrimas de seus olhos. Molly Weasley estava agora chorando generosamente no ombro de Alice Longbottom.

-O Ministério está completamente sob o controle de Voldemort. Hogwarts estará também logo. Até mesmo os nascidos trouxas foram quase totalmente exterminados. Logo Voldemort irá estender seus planos a limpar a raça bruxa de qualquer sangue trouxa. O sangue puro irá dominar.

-Pensem sobre isso. Vocês podem sentir que o caminho mais seguro a seguir é permanecerem passivos. Sentem em casa. Protejam vocês mesmo com feitiços. Vocês podem atrasar sua morte alguns anos, mas vocês honestamente pensam que Voldemort não sabe tudo sobre a Ordem? Ele tem olhos e ouvidos em todos os lugares – no Ministério, em Hogwarts... Vocês não estarão seguros em lugar nenhum. Eu não me importo se vocês se mudarem para a América do Sul; Lord Voldemort continuará sendo um perigo. Enquanto ele estiver no poder, ninguém está seguro.

Lupin parou de caminhar.

-É por isso que nós devemos lutar. Nós devemos vingar as mortes de nossos amigos e familiares. Nós devemos mostrar aos nossos filhos que nós acreditamos em lutar por aquilo que nós sabemos ser o certo. Quanto por mim, eu nunca vou descansar até Lord Voldemort estiver derrotado. Mesmo se todos nós morrermos na guerra, é melhor que a alternativa de, mesmo vivendo até o fim de nossos dias, saber que nós poderíamos ter prevenidos muitas mortes se nós tivéssemos apenas resistido.

-Então eu tenho apenas uma questão para vocês esta noite. Nós devemos deixar um legado de covardia e medo, ou de coragem e bravura?

A sala estava completamente parada e silenciosa, exceto pelos fungos das mulheres que choravam. Então uma cadeira arrastou, e Harry ergueu os olhos para ver Olho-Tonto Moody erguendo-se lentamente e magnificamente de sua cadeira.

-Eu sugiro uma votação. – ele rosnou. – Quem vai votar que nós devemos formar a nova Ordem da Fênix?

-Eu vou – uma voz fraca disse. Harry olhou adiante e viu a Sra.Weasley, erguendo sua mão. Ela estava chorando bastante, mas ela estava firme e parecendo mais e mais como a velha Molly que Harry conhecia tão bem.

-Eu também. – Arthur Weasley disse solenemente.

-Contem comigo. – disse Sirius.

-Tanto quanto comigo. – disse a professora McGonagall.

Harry assistiu como cada pessoa na sala deu seu voto. Lupin assistiu com a expressçao de alguém que havia a recém vencido uma batalha, embora seus olhos tenham se estreitado quando Pedro Pettigrew entregou sua lealdade para a nova Ordem. Quando a última pessoa havia consentido, Lupin se endireitou.

-Nós precisamos de um contrato – ele disse. – para tornar isso oficial. Se você estão realmente sérios sobre lutar contra Voldemort, vocês assinarão.

-Eu vou pegar um pedaço de pergaminho. – disse Sirius, e ele deixou a sala, reaparecendo com pergaminho, tinta e penas. Uma por uma as famílias se adiantaram para assinar a lista. Harry registrou seu nome logo abaixo de o de sua mãe, sentindo-se orgulhoso.

Depois destas, muitas pessoas hesitaram, conversando baixo umas com as outras. Harry viu Lupin conversando com Sirius, e um pouco depois, Sirius começou a se aproximar de certas pessoas na sala e a falar com elas baixo.

Lupin se encaminhou para Harry, Lílian e Tiago.

-Eu me alegro por você decidir se juntar a nós, Harry. – seu antigo professor disse. – Lílian, Tiago, vocês ficariam para um chá depois? – ele deu a Harry um significativo olhar.

-Eu não sei... – disse Lílian em dúvida. – Leila está sozinha em casa...

-Ela vai ficar bem. – disse Tiago. – Nós adoraríamos, Remo.

**Ok galera, para variar eu peço desculpas pela demora (vocês vão ouvir isso a cada postagem), mas eu estou estudando muito, ou, in English, really hard, so I have a short time to translate (estou com pouco tempo para traduzir).**

**Esse capítulo é realmente curtinho, e levou apenas uma hora e vinte minutos para ser traduzido. O outro é mais curto ainda, por isso, deve vir mais cedo, ok? Vou fazer o possível para lançá-lo ainda nesse final de semana.**

**Detalhe: a fic original tem mais de 1400 reviews (e faz duas semanas que eu não confiro mais)... Vamos tentar igualar? XP**

**Bruno: Ok, obrigado, mas não se esqueça, a fic não é minha. xD Eu também viciei nela... no primeiro dia li até o Cap.10, agora estou louca para ler o 54...**

**Loli Potter: A autora dessa fic realmente escreve de um jeito fantástico. Foi isso que me inspirou a traduzi-la... Continue acompanhando!**

**Bunitaum: okay, tiu!**

**Uchiha-Ron: Vou fazer o possível para postar rápido, mas também tenho fics próprias, certo? Obrigado pelo estímulo!**

**Ari Duarte: kkkkkkkkk, foi exatamente o que eu pensei quando li pela primeira vez!**

**Camy Horvath: Pois é... dá vontade de espancar mesmo.**

**Aluadinha: Pode deixar, tia!**

**No próximo capítulo... Os Segredos Revelados.**


	8. CAP 08 Segredos Revelados

**CAP 08 – Segredos revelados**

Levou meia hora para os outros membros deixarem a casa. Pedro Pettigrew havia sido um dos últimos a sair, Harry percebeu, mas uma vez que Pettigrew havia percebido que ninguém mais parecia estar prestes a sair, ele escapuliu embora ligeirinho.

-As bebidas vão ser servidas em um momentinho. – Sirius avisou. – Lílian, você poderia consertar a sala de estar?

A mãe de Harry fez com que a sala diminuísse, e Tiago começou a remover magicamente as cadeiras extras. Harry olhou em volta. Os membros remanescentes que ficaram para um "chá" incluíam o Sr. e a Sra.Weasley, o Sr. e a Sra.Longbottom, Gui, a professora McGonagall, Olho-Tonto Moody, Quim Shacklebolt, Emelina Vance, e os pais de Harry. Sirius entrou com as bebidas, e Lupin arranjou as cadeiras em um pequeno semicírculo ao redor da lareira.

-Por favor, sentem. – Lupin disse agradavelmente para os membros remanescentes da Ordem.

Sirius passou-lhes os copos.

-Aqui há Uísque de Fogo, cerveja amanteigada, água de Gilly, suco de abóbora, chá, vinho Elderflower, qualquer coisa que vocês quiserem.

Quando cada pessoa havia se servido do que queria, Lupin tomou um gole do seu chá e disse:

-Como provavelmente vocês suspeitaram, eu tenho mais informações para revelar. Eu havia planejado contar para o grupo inteiro, mas no final eu decidi que seria melhor contar apenas para um grupo seleto. São assuntos da maior importância, e eu peço que vocês não contem a uma alma qualquer coisa que eu estou prestes a lhes contar.

-Por que você está contando isso a nós, e não ao grupo inteiro? – disse Gui, parecendo curioso.

Lupin suspirou.

-Vocês não querem ouvir isso, mas eu tenho evidências de que alguém entre nós é um traidor.

-_Quê?_ – Tiago ofegou. – Quem?

-De novo, vocês não vão querer ouvir essa informação, mas ela é inteiramente verdadeira. É Pedro.

A sala explodiu.

-Pedro Pettigrew!

-Não.

-Não pode ser!

-É uma mentira.

-Remo, esta é uma grande acusação para se fazer. – disse McGonagall, parecendo chocada.

-Eu sei. – disse Lupin calmamente.

-Você tem alguma prova? – ela perguntou.

-Eu tenho. Eu tenho minhas fontes. Eu não posso revelá-las, entretanto, para não colocar em perigo quem está me passando as informações.

-De qual qualidade é esta sua fonte? – Lílian perguntou ceticamente.

-Vamos apenas dizer – Lupin começou cuidadosamente, – que existem Comensais da Morte que não querem ser mais o que são.

Harry sabia que Lupin estava fazendo tudo certo – isso fazia parte do plano deles – mas de repente Sirius se remexeu incomodado em sua cadeira próximo a Harry.

-_Comensais da Morte_? – rosnou Moody. – Remo, você tem se comunicado com Comensais da Morte?

-Por favor, me escute – disse Lupin. – Eu tenho muito para lhes contar, mas vocês precisam escutar até que eu tenha terminado. Então vocês poderão fazer as perguntas. – Ele esperou pelo consentimento deles, então continuou. – Quantos de vocês já ouviram falar de Horcruxes?

A maioria dos membros estavam olhando um para o outro em confusão, mas Moody deu um alto grunhido.

-Ah, Olho-Tonto – Lupin assentiu. – Diga-nos o que você sabe sobre a Horcrux.

-Eu apenas sei disso porque fez parte do estudo extra que fiz sobre materiais negros no Treinamento de Aurores. – Moody disse lentamente. – Uma Horcrux é um simples nome para um objeto no qual uma pessoa escondeu parte de sua alma. Há um feitiço para criar uma Horcrux, mas eu não o conheço. Eu apenas sei que envolve assassinar uma pessoa. O ato divide a alma em dois, e o feitiço deposita um dos pedaços em um objeto.

Molly, Lílian e Alice ofegaram.

-Que horrível! – Franco Longbottom exclamou, seus olhos arregalados.

McGonagall, no entanto, assentiu friamente.

– Há uma razão pela qual nós não ensinamos a nossos estudantes certas informações negras em Hogwarts. – ela disse.

-É o pior crime contra si mesmo, dividir a alma em pedaços. – Lupin continuou. – Isso é usado para fazer você ligeiramente imortal.

-Como você pode ser _ligeiramente_ imortal? – disse Sirius.

-Quando sua alma está em dois diferentes lugares, você não pode morrer completamente. Se você for atingido pelo Avada Kedavra, você pode parecer morrer, mas você não vai. Seu espírito sem corpo vai continuar, apenas uma sombra da pessoa que costumava ser, até encontrar um modo de reabitar sua Horcrux, a peça remanescente de sua alma, e formar um novo corpo para si mesmo.

-E o que isso tudo tem haver com Lord Voldemort? – disse Shacklebolt.

Lupin contou ao grupo sobre as seis Horcruxes que Lord Voldemort fizera, e as teorias sobre quais objetos elas eram, tudo sob seu ponto de vista, como se ele tivesse descoberto toda a informação. Harry escutou cuidadosamente; ele e Lupin haviam inventado uma história acreditável no dia anterior na qual Lupin andara fazendo pesquisas sobre Lord Voldemort, e havia encontrado a mesma pessoa que havia dado a Dumbledore a informação na outra realidade, mas Harry ainda estava surpreso com o quão acreditável Lupin estava tornando a história.

-O que você disse faz muito sentido. – Lílian admitiu uma vez que ele terminara sua explicação. – Mas como saberemos se isso é verdade?

-É uma resposta lógica. – Moody rosnou. – As Horcruxes explicam porque Voldemort parece ser invencível, e porque ele não morreu quando Dumbledore o atingiu com o Avada Kedavra.

-Mas como nós sabemos que não é apenas uma elaborada teoria que você inventou? – disse Emelina Vance suavemente.

-Eu não vou ficar confortável até eu ver alguma evidência. – Franco Longbottom disse, e houve um murmúrio de concordância geral das outras pessoas.

Lupin pareceu sem palavras, mas de repente Harry sabia o que fazer. Ele sabia qual evidência eles poderiam trazer...

-Ele trará a prova. – Harry disse alto.

Cada um olhou para ele, incluindo Lupin.

-Ele vai trazer a prova para vocês, na próxima semana. – Harry disse novamente, olhando intensamente para Lupin, tentando fazer ele entender que estaria tudo bem...

Lupin assentiu.

-Eu trarei a evidência das Horcruxes. – ele disse rapidamente.

-E da lealdade de Pettigrew? – disse Tiago.

Lupin suspirou.

-Como eu disse, eu não posso revelar de onde veio essa informação, simplesmente por proteção. Mas há um jeito... – ele olhou em volta. – Olho-Tonto?

O auror grisalho grunhiu.

-Você alguma vez olhou para o antebraço direito de Pettigrew com seu olho mágico?

-Eu geralmente não olho através das roupas das pessoas. – Moody resmungou.

Várias pessoas riram. Até Lupin teve traços de parecer desconcertado.

-Não, não... Claro que não, Moody. Mas na próxima semana, dê uma olhada quando Pettigrew vier, e eu estou certo de que você verá a Marca Negra. O resto de você concorda com este teste?

Várias pessoas assentiram.

-É justo. – disse Arthur Weasley.

-Até a próxima semana, então. – disse Lupin.

O encontro acabou, e os membros continuaram conversando em pequenos grupos sobre as Horcruxes. Lupin deslizou para o lado de Harry e pressionou alguma coisa gelada e firme em sua mão.

-É um espelho de dois sentidos. – seu antigo professor disse em voz baixa. – Eu tenho o outro. Eu emprestei uma página do livro de Tiago. Ele e Sirius uma vez usavam espelhos como esses para se comunicar em Hogwarts. Será uma maneira muito menos suspeitosa de nos comunicarmos.

Harry assentiu, pensando com uma bola em sua garganta no espelho que Sirius havia lhe dado.

-É melhor você ter uma boa idéia de como conseguir a evidência. – Lupin disse, olhando sério para Harry.

-Não se preocupe, eu tenho. – Harry disse, um plano já formulado em sua mente. – Nós podemos...

Mas naquele momento Tiago chamou.

-Harry, não estamos indo agora. Sua mãe está perturbada sobre Leila estar sozinha em casa.

-Falo com você pelo espelho. – Harry disse rapidamente , e Lupin assentiu. Harry disse adeus para Lupin e Sirius, e seguiu seu pai para sair.

**Aqui está o capítulo prometido... hum, ligeiramente atrasado.**

**Harry salvou o dia heim? **

**Continuem mandando suas suspeitas via review! A original já tem mais de 1600...**

**Peço que me perdoem qualquer erro de digitação/gramática, ok? Me avisem se ocorrer algum! Eu traduzo correndo e não tenho tempo de revisar.**

**No próximo capítulo: "Relações fraternais"**

**Até lá! o/**


	9. CAP 09 Relações Fraternais

**CAP 09 – Relações Fraternais**

-Harry, você é louco!

-Remo, é o único jeito.

Era a tarde seguinte, e Harry estava tendo uma conversa sussurrada com Lupin através do espelho de dois sentidos.

-Isso nunca vai funcionar.

-Por que não? – perguntou Harry, sorrindo com malícia.

-Por uma coisa, você está propondo que nós invadamos Hogwarts e procuremos pelo diário. Se nós não o encontrarmos na escola, entramos na Câmara Secreta e olhamos por lá, arriscando a nós mesmos com a possibilidade de que poderemos ter um basilisco nos desejando para o almoço.

Harry revirou os olhos.

-Nós não vamos _invadir_ Hogwarts. Nós vamos apenas perguntar a professora McGonagall se nós podemos revistar a escola. E nós estaremos salvos do basilisco; ele vem somente se Voldemort o chamar.

-Pare de me interromper! – estalou Lupin. – Então se nós não encontrarmos o diário, você está sugerindo que nós encontremos aquela caverna amaldiçoada que você e Dumbledore visitaram na noite da morte dele e encaremos os Inferis para recuperar o medalhão que nós já sabemos que é uma cópia.

-Eu tomo a poção dessa vez – Harry disse. – Além disso, nós não sabemos se é uma cópia. Talvez R.A.B. nunca tenha aprendido sobre Horcruxes neste mundo.

-Como eu disse, você é insano.

-Nós temos que trazer uma prova, não temos? A melhor prova será o diário, se nós o encontrarmos. Meu palpite é que ele ainda está em Hogwarts; Gina deve ter sido apanhada no ato de abrir a Câmara, e ela provavelmente não levou o diário para Azkaban com ela.

Lupin suspirou.

-Eu não sei, Harry.

-Nós vamos apenas aparatar em Hogwarts para dar uma olhada. É tudo. Isso não pode machucar, e não há perigo. Eu lhe disse, o basilisco pode ser chamado apenas pelo herdeiro de Slytherin. Se nós não encontrarmos o diário, vamos tentar a caverna.

Lupin ficou em silêncio por um momento.

-Como você vai sair da sua casa? Eu me recuso terminantemente a aparecer na porta da sua casa e dizer, "Com licença, Lílian e Tiago, vocês poderiam me emprestar seu filho por um dia para que nós possamos revistar Hogwarts em busca do diário de Lord Voldemort e talvez nos aventurar pela Câmara Secreta onde um monstruoso basilisco mora e espera?" Seus pais já estão desconfiados o bastante!

-Eu vou descobrir um jeito de sair. – Harry disse. – Talvez eu apenas espere que os dois saíam, e que Leila esteja em seu quarto. Você sabe – ele adicionou – algumas vezes eu imagino se ela sai do quarto para algo que não seja as refeições. O que ela faz lá o dia inteiro?

O Lupin no espelho sacudiu sua cabeça.

-Não comece a me pedir por conselhos sobre garotas, Harry. Eu não posso nem mesmo compreender a mente das mulheres.

Harry riu.

-Nem eu. Você deveria tentar ser melhor amigo de Hermione Granger... Pelo menos eu não sou o único que não a entende. Rony também não consegue.

Lupin sorriu.

-Se nós estivéssemos em nossa velha realidade, eu diria que aqueles dois gostam um do outro.

-Não mais. – Harry disse, e contou a Lupin a história de Fred e Jorge. – Eles disseram que eu sou o namorado de Cho agora, e ela largou o Rony por mim. – ele terminou. – Acho que nós podemos esquecer sobre Rony ser meu melhor amigo agora. – quando disse isso, ele sentiu uma dor aguda de tristeza em seu peito.

-Eu sinto muito Harry. – Lupin disse. – Tão logo eu descobrir a terceira pessoa do Aperio, nós poderemos consertar as coisas.

-Não! – disse Harry depressa. – Eu não quero voltar.

-E eu acredito que é a coisa certa a fazer, então eu suponho que nós estamos em um beco sem saída aqui. – Lupin disse.

De repente Harry ouviu pegadas no corredor de entrada.

-Eu tenho que ir, alguém está vindo. Eu vou contatar você assim que eu descolar um jeito de sair daqui sem detenção.

Mas quando Harry chegou em Godric's Hollow no dia seguinte após as lições de Animagia, ele ainda não tinha um plano de como deixar a casa sem seus pais descobrirem. Ele disse tchau para Sirius, entrou na casa, e largou-se no sofá, ainda pedindo por ar após uma aparatação acompanhada.

-Eu detesto aparatar. – Harry exclamou para ninguém em particular. Tiago estava lendo uma pilha de documentos de aparência oficial, e Lílian estava magicamente limpando a sala. Repentinamente Harry percebeu que a sala continha uma velha lareira. – Ei, mãe, eu não posso simplesmente usar Flú para ir à casa de Sirius amanhã? – ele disse, esperançosamente.

Lílian fez uma pausa, parecendo confusa. Tiago ergueu os olhos dos papéis.

-Nossa casa não está conectada à Rede de Flú há anos. – ele disse, dando a Harry um olhar ilegível. – Eu pensei que você soubesse disso.

Harry chutou-se mentalmente.

-É… certo… eu só… esqueci – ele terminou, falsamente. Ultimamente ele vinha usando essa desculpa um monte.

Lílian estava olhando estranhamente para ele, também.

-Harry, você tem certeza de que está bem? Você parece estar... bem, esquecendo coisas um monte.

-Eu estou bem, mãe. – ele murmurou, então rapidamente deu uma desculpa para deixar a sala.

Leila o encontrou nas escadas.

-Onde você está indo? – ela perguntou, bloqueando o caminho.

-Para cima. Mexa-se.

-Não. Mamãe está certa, tem alguma coisa errada com você.

-Não é nada. – disse Harry, evitando o olhar de sua irmã.

Ela bateu o pé, e Harry foi repentinamente lembrado dolorosamente de Gina pela força do olhar nos olhos de Leila.

-Inferno, há alguma coisa errada. Você costumava conversar comigo, você sabe, mas então da noite para o dia você está todo mudado, agindo como se você nunca tivesse tido uma irmã que se importa com você... Eu estou cheia disso.

Harry olhou para ela, surpresa.

-Ah... bem… - ele mordeu o lábio. Ela não acreditaria nele se ele contasse a verdade.

-Alguma coisa aconteceu, e você não vai me contar. De repente você não se lembra que nossa casa não está conectada à Rede de Flú, e você pensa que pessoas mortas estão vivas, e pessoas vivas estão mortas, e você está esquecendo tudo!

Ele procurou por uma desculpa.

-Eu... hã...

-Não minta para mim. Eu sei que você não é meu irmão. – ela disparou. – Meu irmão era diferente. Meu irmão nunca deu atenção ao que estava acontecendo com a guerra. Meu irmão era um péssimo apanhador. Meu irmão não se importava se ele estava com boas notas em Transfiguração ou não. Meu irmão não ia por aí puxando a varinha para as pessoas.

Harry tentou rearranjar sua cara em algo que ele esperava que fosse um olhar inocente, mas ela apenas olhou para ele.

-Não baque o estúpido comigo, Harry Tiago Potter. Eu entreouvi papai contando à mamãe que você puxou a varinha para ele no primeiro dia do verão, e que você esqueceu que Moody era o professor de Defesa!

Harry olhou para ela, sem palavras.

-É melhor que você tenha uma boa explicação para tudo isso, ou eu vou dizer à mamãe e ao papai que você é um Comensal da Morte sob poção polissuco. – ela ameaçou, sua mão descansando em seu bolso. Harry sabia que ela estava próxima de puxar a varinha para _ele_.

-Você não vai acreditar em mim se eu contar a verdade. – ele disse, olhando para longe.

-Sim, eu vou. – ela disse desafiadoramente. – Alguma vez eu _não_ acreditei em você?

-Eu não sei. – ele disse, envergonhado. – Eu não me lembro.

-VÊ?

Eles olharam um para o outro por um longo momento, mas então Harry encolheu os ombros e disse:

-Vamos conversar no meu quarto.

Ela deu um passo para o lado para deixá-lo passar, então o seguiu escada acima e adiante pelo corredor.

Uma vez em seu quarto, Harry fechou a porta e sentou em sua cama. Leila largou-se em uma cadeira mole e olhou para ele.

-Você vai falar, ou quer que eu faça as perguntas?

-Eu vou falar.

Houve um longo silêncio enquanto Harry lutava para encontrar um lugar para começar.

-Bem? – ela disse, lançando punhais para ele com seus olhos.

Harry suspirou.

-Não ria, OK?

-Eu pareço como se estivesse prestes a rir? – ela disse.

Ele atirou um travesseiro para ela, e ela o arrumou em seu colo e apoiou seus cotovelos nele.

-Eu sei como derrotar Voldemort.

Leila ficou pálida com o som do nome, mas ela estava olhando para ele, sua raiva esfriara, e uma expressão de selvagem curiosidade em seu rosto bonito.

-Derrotar Você-Sabe-Quem? Sobre o que na Terra você está falando?

-É difícil explicar. Uma semana atrás eu acordei de manhã e tudo tinha mudado.

-Em que sentido?

-Bem, eu de repente tinha uma mãe e um pai, e Sirius estava vivo, e Gina foi apanhada abrindo a Câmara Secreta e eles a mandaram para Azkaban, e eu não tenho cicatriz, e Dumbledore morreu anos e anos atrás, e Snape nunca foi ensinar em Hogwarts...

-Whoa, devagar! – Leila disse. – Você não está fazendo nenhum sentido.

-Eu quero dizer, eu acho que o que estou tentando dizer é... Eu costumava viver em um mundo diferente, até uma semana atrás.

Leila bufou, e pareceu como se ela estivesse prestes a rir, mas depois de um momento ela apenas disse:

-Você está falando sério, não está?

-Sim, eu estou lhe dizendo a verdade. Uma noite eu estava deitado em meu quarto na casa dos Dursley...

-Dursley? Ah, você se refere àquela tia e tio e primo sórdidos que nos odeiam porque somos mágicos.

-É, e a próxima coisa que eu sei é que eu estou acordando nessa cama, e o quarto é bem maior e mais legal e eu vejo mamãe e papai e Sirius e isso quase me enlouquece porque eles estão mortos e...

-Você está me dizendo que mamãe e papai e Sirius não estavam vivos no outro mundo? – Leila disse, parecendo estuporada.

Então Harry explicou a ela sobre como Sibila Trelawney havia feito uma profecia e por causa dela Voldemort havia assassinado sua mãe e seu pai dezesseis anos atrás, acreditando que Harry fosse o Eleito. Harry contou a ela sobre como ele costumava ter uma cicatriz, e como a proteção do sacrifício de Lílian havia mantido-o vivo após a maldição da morte. Então ele resumiu seus anos miseráveis vivendo com os Dursley, como ele havia descoberto suas habilidades mágicas com a chegada das cartas de Hogwarts, e como Hagrid havia buscado-o no meio da noite. Ele contou a ela sobre seu primeiro e segundo anos em Hogwarts, e as tentativas do derrotado e sem corpo Voldemort de matar Harry novamente, como ele, Rony e Hermione haviam salvado a Pedra Filosofal, e como ele havia derrotado o basilisco e salvado Gina Weasley na Câmara Secreta.

Quando ele chegou em seu terceiro ano, Leila teve que se inteirar a respeito de como após a queda do Lorde das Trevas Sirius havia sido acusado pelas mortes de Lílian e Tiago Potter. Então ele entrou na história da fuga de Sirius de Azkaban, os repetidos ataques ao castelo, Rabicho o rato, o confronto na Casa dos Gritos, a transformação de Lupin, e o Vira-Tempo de Hermione.

O quarto ano foi ainda mais difícil de explicar, porque ele teve que contar a ela sobre Bartô Crouch, Jr., e o plano de Voldemort de usar o sangue de Harry como um ingrediente para seu renascimento. Quando ele contou a Leila que ele havia competido no Torneio Tribruxo com a idade de quatorze, os olhos dela se abriram ainda mais, mas ela não falou. Ela arfou ligeiramente quando ele relatou a história de Cedrico Diggory e o portal que os transportaram para o cemitério, onde ele duelou com o recém-renascido Voldemort e assistiu seus pais emergirem do final da varinha de Voldemort.

Então ele chegou em seu quinto ano, explicando como sua cicatriz havia conectado ele a Voldemort fazendo com que pudesse sentir emoções que não pertenciam ao seu corpo, e ver coisas pela perspectiva de Voldemort. Ele descreveu o ataque ao Sr.Weasley , e os estranhos sonhos por longos corredores e portas negras. Ele explicou como o Ministério estava interferindo em Hogwarts, como os estudantes não estavam aprendendo como defender a si mesmos, e como Hermione e Rony o convenceram a iniciar a Armada de Dumbledore, uma sociedade secreta para aprender feitiços de defesa e coisas. Quando ele contou sobre sua proibição eterna de jogar quadribol, ela exclamou com raiva, "Aquela vaca cruel! Isso é horrível!"

-Você joga quadribol no time da Grifinória, não joga? – Harry perguntou.

-Claro que jogo. Eu sou artilheira. – disse Leila. – Continue sua história... Não que eu acredite ainda. – ela adicionou apressadamente.

Harry explicou o plano de Voldemort de pegar a profecia, o duelo no Ministério, e a morte de Sirius através do véu. Ele explicou sobre o sexto ano, seu livro de poções e a ajuda que ele recebeu do Príncipe Mestiço, e como ele havia suspeitado de Malfoy estar planejando algo astucioso.

-Bem, ele é um panaca. – disse Leila sombriamente. – Ele tentou me azarar no Expresso de Hogwarts algumas semanas atrás... má idéia. Comensal da Morte, no entanto, eu nunca teria imaginado.

-Bem, nós não sabemos se ele é nesse mundo, apenas que ele é um em minha vida. – Harry apontou justamente, então deu a ela uma detalhada descrição de suas visitas com Dumbledore, a história de Tom Riddle, e as Horcruxes remanescentes. Sentindo um grande bolo em sua garganta, ele recontou a noite em que ele e Dumbledore havia viajado para a caverna, batalhado com os Inferi, e recuperado o medalhão. Ele resumiu então, passando rapidamente pelos detalhes da cena na torre, a traição de Snape e sua missão final de encontrar as Horcruxes.

-Mas eu não tenho a cicatriz mais. – Harry terminou. – Eu não sou o Eleito mais.

Os olhos de Leila se estreitaram.

-Essa é alguma história.

-É a verdade.

-Eu ainda tenho algumas questões.

Harry esperou.

-Qual é a real razão pela qual você tenho ido à casa de Sirius todos os dias?

Harry decidiu contar a verdade. Não poderia doer... e ele estava certo que ela acreditaria que era uma mentira. Apesar de seu interrogatório brutal, Harry estava começando a gostar de sua irmã mais nova um monte.

-Você é bastante como a mamãe – ele disse antes que pudesse conter a si mesmo.

-Não fuja da questão. – ela disse firmemente.

-Certo. Eu vou me tornar um animago.

-Por quê?

-Porque então eu poderei tirar Gina de Azkaban.

A boca dela se abriu. Harry sentiu-se bastante agradável por finalmente chocá-la através de palavras.

-Você... você... o quê?

-Eu vou salvar Gina de Azkaban – disse Harry novamente, com mais firmeza.

-Isso é impossível!

-Não, não é. Sirius fez, Bartô Crouch fez, e eu posso fazer também. Eu vou bolar um plano.

-Você é louco.

-Eu sei. – disse Harry, achando graça, pensando em Lupin. – Mais alguma questão?

-Sim. Você gosta de Gina?

Harry pausou.

-Sim. – ele disse suavemente.

Leila ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo. Então ela disse simplesmente:

-Eu acredito em você. Sobre tudo, eu me refiro.

-Você acredita? – disse Harry, surpreso.

-Sim. Eu não acho que você tenha mentido sobre isso. E é a única explicação que faz sentido. Mamãe e papai não são os únicos a perceber o quão estranho você tem agido. Eu posso ver isso também. Então – ela disse, ajeitando-se na cadeira. – o que você vai fazer agora?

Harry encolheu os ombros.

-Lupin reformou a Ordem, e contou a um grupo seleto a informação que eu há recém contei a você sobre Horcruxes. Eles querem uma prova, então agora eu tenho que ajudá-lo a encontrar uma Horcrux antes da próxima semana. Eu tenho que encontrar um modo de escapulir por um dia para que nós possamos revistar Hogwarts em busca do diário.

-E salvar Gina?

-Bem, obviamente eu tenho que completar o treinamento de animagia primeiro. Eu estou trabalhando duro, e Sirius pensa que eu terei aprendido em poucos meses. Talvez antes. Ei – Harry disse, com um sorriso largo – veja isso. – ele fechou a cara em concentração e tornou seu cabelo vermelho.

Leila riu, deliciada.

-Você vai me ensinar a fazer isso?

-Talvez – ele disse, sem levar a sério. Harry de repente teve uma idéia. – Leila? Alguma vez você procurou algo nos materiais velhos de mamãe e papai?

Ela olhou seriamente para ele, então disse:

-Promete que você não vai contar a mamãe e papai?

-Eu preciso?

-Bem, teve uma vez que eu ia sair com Teodoro Nott e você...

-Você saiu com Teodoro Nott? – Harry quase gritou.

-...e você obviamente não lembra disso também... Honestamente, Harry, ele é um cara legal, mas você teve que ir dedurando para mamãe e papai que eu estava vendo um sonserino e eles ficaram me guardando por meses e meses.

Harry sacudiu sua cabeça, tentando lembrar sobre o que eles estavam conversando um pouco antes.

-Bem, eu preciso conversar com você sobre ele mais tarde... – sua irmã lhe lançou um olhar perigoso. – ... mas voltando para o assunto original. Os materiais velhos de escola de mamãe e papai.

-Ah, sim, eu fiz. – ela disse. – Eu estava procurando por cartas velhas de mamãe porque ela deixou escapar uma vez que ela saíra com mais de um cara antes que ela e papai ficassem juntos. Eu queria saber quem, então eu esperei que eles saíssem para negócios da Ordem e saí procurando.

-Você encontrou uma capa da invisibilidade?

-Uma o quê?

-Uma capa prateada que faz você ficar invisível quando a usa.

Leila apertou seu queixo pensativamente.

-Talvez. Eu não estou bem certa, mas eu acho que eu encontrei uma dessas uma vez. Mas eu não me lembro onde. Por quê?

-Porque eu tenho que ajudar Lupin a encontrar uma Horcrux! E se o diário estiver na Câmara Secreta, eu sou o único que pode abri-la, porque eu sou ofidioglota.

-Então eu vou ajudar você. – Leila disse resolutamente.

**Oi galera, e pra variar, me desculpem a demora. É que eu estou estudando pra caramba para uma prova de Santa Maria (ouvi dizer que é mais difícil que qualquer vestibular gaúcho...) que vai ocorrer dia 16/12, então até lá meu tempo com as fics é curto. Mas eu pretendo continuar lançando pelo menos um capítulo da tradução toda semana, ok?**

**Mil obrigados pelas reviews. É bom saber que eu acertei quando decidi traduzir essa fic! Agora preciso criar vergonha na cara e traduzir suas reviews para a autora original. XD**

**Abraços galera, e continuem acompanhando. Faltam 51 capítulos e a seqüência da história, que ainda não começou. **

**No próximo capítulo: A Busca**


	10. CAP 10 A busca

**CAP 10 – A busca**

-Operação Distraindo Mamãe – Leila sussurrou para Harry. Era o dia seguinte, e os dois estavam abaixados nas escadas. Tiago tinha saído para o treino de quadribol, e Lílian estava limpando a cozinha após o almoço.

-Você tem certeza que pode mantê-la ocupada por algumas horas? – Harry disse ceticamente.

-Deixe isso comigo. – sua irmã disse, sorrindo marotamente. – Mamãe não vai saber o que a acertou. Assista o serviço de mestre.

Leila escorregou para a sala de estar fechando a porta do corredor atrás dela. Harry pressionou sua orelha contra a madeira gelada.

-Mãe – ele ouviu Leila dizer hesitantemente. – Eu posso falar com você por um minuto?

O som de panelas e tampas parou.

-Claro, Leila. O que é?

-Bem... é sobre algo que aconteceu na escola...

Harry segurou uma risada. A voz de Leila tremia; ela soava como se fosse se desmanchar em lágrimas.

-Oh querida... – Lílian disse suavemente. – Me conte o que aconteceu.

-Tinha um garoto que eu gostava...

Harry subiu as escadas em silêncio. Ele não tinha nenhum desejo de ouvir a história infeliz de Leila; ele tinha uma capa de invisibilidade para encontrar.

O sótão era escuro e frio, com um estranho ajuntamento de equipamentos trouxas e bruxos e bugigangas. Harry passou por alguns velhos espelhos, uma pilha de vassouras (provavelmente as que Tiago já havia usado), e um armário inteiro de roupas dos anos setenta. Finalmente ele encontrou o que ele estava procurando – uma pilha de coisas que cheiravam a mofo etiquetadas por "Escola".

Harry puxou um tamborete de cima e começou a olhar. Ele encontrou pilhas de livros texto de seus pais, velhos uniformes escolares, e álbuns de fotos cheios de pessoas que se mexiam nas fotos. Ele também encontrou uma caixa de diversões da Zonko's – velhas Penas Cruas que escrevia insultos para as pessoas que tentavam usá-las, talheres enfeitaçados para dar gosto ruim à comida, e um conjunto de fogos de artifício e bombas de bosta. Outra caixa estava cheia de desenhos com a assinatura fina de Lílian no canto inferior direito. Harry reconheceu Sirius, Tiago, Pedro e Remo, juntos com diversas outras garotas e garotos que deveriam ter sido amigos de Lílian durante seu tempo em Hogwarts. Então, percebendo com um sobressalto quando tempo já teria passado, ele rapidamente mudou para a próxima caixa.

Esta uma estava cheia de roupas, mas no fundo Harry encontrou uma pequena caixa de madeira. Ele correu os dedos pelas gravuras floridas e encontrou o trinco. A tampa deslizou nas dobradiças, revelando filas de cartas empilhadas. Todas pareciam ser endereçadas a Lílian Evans com a mesma caligrafia apertada. A curiosidade de Harry substituiu a pequena ponta de culpa que ele sentia no fundo do estômago quando pegou uma carta à toa e começou a ler.

_Querida Lily,_

_Sua carta veio essa manhã por coruja. Um sentimento de alegria se derramou sobre mim quando eu reconheci sua tinta roxa. Embora eu admita, eu já sabia de quem a coruja era antes que eu visse a carta – ninguém além de você escreve tão esperançosamente. _

_Eu lamento saber que você teve outra briga com sua irmã. Eu posso ver que você a ama muito, e eu compreendo sua situação. É incrível como os trouxas podem não compreender nossas maneiras. Meu pai era um trouxa, e ele acabou deixando minha mãe alguns anos atrás. Ele nos odiava, e odiava a mim em particular por me tornar como minha mãe. Eu acho que minha mãe o amava, entretanto, porque ela nunca pareceu me perdoar por minha parte no afastamento dele. _

_Parabéns por ganhar o prêmio de Poções de Slughorn! Eu sabia que você conseguiria. __Acho que venci a aposta, hã? Você venceu ao invés de mim. __Na próxima vez que formos para Hogsmead você terá que pagar as cervejas amanteigadas._

_Estas férias estão se estendendo tanto... Eu não posso esperar para que terminem. Apenas mais algumas semanas e eu poderei ver você de novo no Expresso e Hogwarts. Você consegue acreditar que fizemos isso para o nosso sexto ano? Eu nunca pensei que eu iria. Especialmente com o constante bombardeio daqueles sujos, nojentos roedores que chamam a si mesmo de Marotos..._

_Mas eu peço desculpas. Embora eu saiba que você os detesta também, eu prometi que eu não iria mais insultar qualquer grifinório na sua presença mesmo se eles merecessem ou não. Embora eu deva lembar a você que foi minha casa, não a sua, que venceu a Copa de Quadribol e a Taça das Casas no último ano..._

_De novo eu tenho vagueado pelo assunto de que os terrenos da escola podem não ser seguros para conversas entre eu e você, que somos de casas que diferem uma da outra como o dia e a noite. Mas estranhamente quando eu estou com você eu esqueço meu plano de fundo e minhas insuficiências e sinto que posso atingir qualquer nível por você. Eu posso subir a qualquer altura se você estiver lá para me alegrar. Você é especial para mim, e eu sei que você me pediu para não dizer as palavras, mas eu sinto que preciso. Eu amo você, Lily. Nós somos de dois mundos diferentes, mas de algum modo uma ponte se formou. _

_Esperando impacientemente pelo nosso próximo encontro,_

Harry olhou. Não havia assinatura. O canto da carta havia sido rasgado, como se sua mãe quisesse que ninguém mais soubesse de quem era a carta. A carta certamente não era de Tiago e nem de nenhum grifinório. Provavelmente não era de ninguém que Harry conhecia, mas ele sentia que ele já tinha visto aquela caligrafia antes?

Harry empurrou a carta em seu bolso, pretendendo mostrá-la a Leila mais tarde. Ele fechou a caixa e recolocou as roupas em cima dela.

Cinco caixas mais tarde e ele encontrou o que estava procurando – a capa de invisibilidade de Tiago – e algo mais útil que Harry não havia esperado encontrar – o Mapa do Maroto. Por que seu pai havia terminado com este mapa era um mistério, mas definitivamente era um golpe de sorte a favor de Harry. Ele fechou as caixas, recolocando-as em uma pilha parda. Empurrando os itens necessários para baixo de sua camisa, Harry desceu as escadas e foi para seu quarto.

Leila invadiu seu quarto quinze minutos depois.

-É melhor você ter encontrado aquela capa estúpida – ela murmurou.– Eu não vou cobrir você de novo. Eu precisei escutar duas horas de conselhos de mamãe sobre garotos!

-Sim, eu encontrei. – disse Harry. – E algo mais também. – Harry pegou o Mapa do Maroto de debaixo de sua cama. – Veja. – Puxando sua varinha, ele disse: – Eu juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom.

Linhas de repente começaram a aparecer no pergaminho em branco, formando esboços de um mapa de Hogwarts.

-Uau – ofegou Leila – Como você...?

-Como eu disse, no outro...

-Tá, ta, ta – ela disse, balançando a cabeça impacientemente. – Você aprendeu na outra realidade. Então, quem criou este mapa? Meu irmão ou não, eu _sei_ que você não tem poder cerebral o suficiente para fazer algo deste gênero.

-Obrigado pelo voto de confiança. – Harry disse, sorrindo. – Não, eu não o criei. Papai criou, junto com Sirius, Pedro e Remo, quando eles todos estavam em Hogwarts. Mas chega do mapa. Você alguma vez viu essa carta antes?

Harry puxou a carta de seu bolso e alcançou-a para Leila, que abriu-a e rapidamente a leu.

-Sim, eu já a vi. – ela disse. – Eu te contei, eu estava lendo cartas velhas de mamãe para tentar descobrir com quem ela saiu antes de papai, mas todas as cartas tinham tido o nome rasgado fora no canto da carta. Eu acho que ela não queria que papai descobrisse.

-Eu tenho certeza que papai sabe quem é. Ele esteve em Hogwarts com ela por sete anos. – Harry lembrou a ela. – Deve ser de alguém mais que ela está tentando esconder a identidade do remetente.

-Como seus filhos insensíveis que ficam revirando seu velho material escolar? – Leila disse, rindo.

-Talvez – Harry disse em dúvida. – Você alguma vez já viu essa caligrafia antes?

Leila olhou para a carta uma vez mais.

-Não, nunca.

-Olhe de novo. – Harry pressionou. – Você tem certeza que não poderia ser a caligrafia de nenhum dos professores de Hogwarts?

Leila sacudiu a cabeça.

-Eu tenho certeza. Eu nunca a vi antes. Então, o que você vai fazer sobre recuperar o diário?

Harry suspirou.

-Eu não tenho idéia. Mamãe não está trabalhando essa semana, então ela sempre vai estar em casa! Papai vai estar a maior parte do tempo também. Eu não tenho idéia de com sair sem eles perceberem.

-Apenas não vá enquanto eles estiverem olhando. – Leila disse.

-Hã?

-Vá à noite, quando eles estão dormindo. Se você for silencioso, você pode retornar antes da manhã, e eles nunca descobrirão.

Harry olhou para ela. Por que ele nunca pensara nisso antes?

-Se eles acordarem antes que você volte – ela continuou – eu cobrirei você com uma história.

-Leila, você é uma gênia.

Ela corou um pouco, mas sorriu para ele.

-Eu sei.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Remo!

Houveram alguns momentos de silêncio, mas então a cabeça de Lupin apareceu no espelho de dois sentidos.

-Harry. Alguma coisa aconteceu?

-Eu descobri um jeito de sair para nós podermos encontrar o diário.

**Eu sei! Demorei muito tempo para atualizar com um capítulo tão pequeno. É que eu estava num período folga-provas-férias!!! e perdi a cabeça. Passei no Peies II (48 acertos de 77... dá pro gasto) e agora estou livre. JURO! Os capítulos devem sair mais rapidamente agora. Também quero voltar a escrever minhas outras fics. **

**No próximo capítulo: Retorno a Hogwarts**

**/galerinha: qualquer erro de gramática/digitação/tradução de nomes, peço que vocês me avisem. Eu não reviso (me dá dor de cabeça)/**


	11. CAP 11 Retorno a Hogwarts

**CAP 11 – Retorno a Hogwarts**

A noite havia caído em Godric's Hollow. Lá fora, uma suave briza movia as folhas gentilmente, e nuvens encobriam o pedaço de lua que aparecia no céu. Lá dentro, Harry Potter mais uma vez junto da janela do andar superior, sua face pressionada contra o vidro frio, esperando. O relógio que ele consultava marcava 11:52.

O som da porta de seu quarto abrindo e fechando chegou aos seus ouvidos. Ele se virou para ver Leila atravessando o quarto.

-Bem, está feito. – ela disse, parecendo satisfeita.

-O que está feito?

-Eu coloquei um Feitiço Silenciador no quarto de mamãe e papai. Eles não vão ouvir nada.

-Você _o quê?_

Ela se afundou na cama.

-Ninguém vai saber. O Ministério vai achar que é apenas mamãe ou papai lançando o feitiço.

-Mas você não tem dezessete anos...

-E? Eu não tenho dado a mínima pra isso há anos. – ela sorriu para a expressão chocada de Harry. – Ah, não seja um bebê. Você já fez isso antes também.

Harry baixou sua cabeça, pensando no acidente com tia Guida, e, mais recentemente, o feitiço _Specularis_ que ele havia feito em seu primeiro dia de férias de verão.

Repentinamente Leila bateu na própria testa.

-Oh droga...

-O quê?

Ela sorriu tristemente para ele.

-Eu estou sempre esquecendo que você não é meu irmão. Quero dizer – ela disse apressadamente quando Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas – você é, claro, mas é diferente. Eu não sei se você alguma vez já fez mágica fora da escola.

-Para o registro, eu já fiz. – em outro momento Harry teria elaborado a resposta, mas essa noite ele apenas se voltou para a janela.

Ela bocejou e se esticou sobre a cama.

-Eu tenho certeza que eu não vou dormir um minuto essa noite, pensando sobre você e o tio Remo na Câmara...

-Eu te falei – Harry disse impaciente. – Pela última vez, não é perigoso! O basilisco...

-... não pode vir a menos que Voldemort o chame. Eu sei, eu sei. – Leila suspirou, então rolou sobre seu estômago, apoiando o queixo sobre os cotovelos. – Eu queria ir com vocês.

-Acredite, você não quer ir aonde nós iremos. – Harry disse categoricamente. – Você deveria agradecer às suas estrelas da sorte que Lúcio Malfoy não tenha escorregado o diário no seu caldeirão. Você poderia estar em Azkaban bem agora.

Leila ficou em silêncio por um minuto, então ela falou:

-Você tem que resgatá-la, não tem?

Harry olhou pela janela, pensativo.

-Eu não poderia viver comigo mesmo se eu não tentasse. – ele disse suavemente.

Os número brilhantes vermelhos do relógio marcaram 12:00.

-Meia-noite. – Leila anunciou. – Então onde está...

Em resposta, Harry apontou. Leila puxou a si mesma da cama e olhou pela janela. Sobre o topo das casas, um ponto negro estava ficando maior e maior. Harry abriu as duas lâminas da janela, e um momento depois Remo Lupin voou por ela e aterrissou sem som algum no chão.

-Pelos deuses, que vôo – ele disse, desmontando a vassoura e alisando as roupas e o cabelo eriçados pelo vento. – Oi, Harry. Leila! O quê... Harry, o que _ela_ está fazendo aqui?

-Ela sabe. – Harry disse. – Não se preocupe, ela não vai contar.

-Mas... Você acha que contar a ela foi uma boa idéia? – perguntou Lupin ceticamente.

-Eu tenho certeza – Harry disse firmemente. – Ela tem sido de grande ajuda.

-Eu não sei...

-Vocês poderiam por favor parar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui? – Leila levantou-se. – Honestamente, se vocês querem ficar aqui discutindo o resto da noite, à vontade. Mas vocês não têm muitas horas para ficar fora antes do amanhecer. Eu digo, se Harry não estiver de volta eu posso sempre vir com uma história sobre ele saindo para dar uns pegas na Cho Chang em algum lugar...

Harry lançou a ela um olhar, mas Lupin estava assentindo.

-Você está certa. Harry, você tem sua vassoura?

Harry a retirou do armário, e rapidamente colocou a capa da invisibilidade e o Mapa do Maroto nos bolsos quando Leila começou a discursar.

-Não voem muito baixo para não deixar os trouxas verem vocês. Não entrem na Câmara a menos que vocês não tenham outra escolha, e por favor, sejam cuidadosos!

-Sim, mãe. – Harry murmurou quando ele estava pronto para montar sua vassoura.

-Fiquem nas nuvens – ela continuou – vocês têm sorte que hoje não é lua cheia.

-Por mais de uma razão – Lupin murmurou surdamente enquanto ele e Harry saíam e disparavam dentro da noite.

O vento rugia junto aos ouvidos de Harry. Lá embaixo ele podia ver os postes de luz iluminando minúsculas casas e ruas. Ele estava seguindo Lupin de perto, que parecia estar voando a noroeste. Eles voaram mais alto e entraram na cobertura das nuvens.

O ar da noite estava frio, mas não gelado, perfeitas condições para voar. Lupin estava gritando alguma coisa para ele, mas sob o ruflar do vento e das vestes ele não podia ouvir nada. Então Lupin começou a descer.

-O que você está fazendo? – Harry gritou, mas suas palavras se perderam no vento. Harry apontou sua vassoura para baixo e seguiu Lupin. Depois de alguns minutos, eles desceram em uma ruela que parecia ser de uma pequena cidade. Postes de luz esverdeada revelavam lojas e bares de aparência suja.

-Onde nós estamos… o que nós estamos... – Harry ofegou.

-Por aqui, Harry – Lupin disse, caminhando em direção a um bar particularmente sujo com uma placa onde se lia "O Dragão Negro". – Você não esperava que nós voássemos todo o caminho para Hogwarts, esperava?

-Eu...

-Nós vamos viajar de Pó de Flú até o Cabeça de Javali e de lá nós poderemos voar ou caminhar até Hogwarts. Me siga.

Harry assentiu, e Lupin o guiou para dentro do pub. Ele estava vazio, exceto por uma velha bruxa atrás do bar, limpando copos. Ela olhou para Lupin e estreitou os olhos.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela rosnou, batendo o copo na prateleira abaixo.

-Nós apenas precisamos usar a lareira, é tudo.

-Vão, então. – ela disparou. – Deixem-me sozinha. Da última vez que você veio aqui, eu tive oficiais do Ministério revirando o lugar por semanas. Você é um homem procurado, Remo Lupin.

Lupin suspirou.

-Como se eu não soubesse, Verity. Como eu disse, nós nos iremos em um momento.

Ele se voltou para Harry.

-Eu vou mandar você primeiro, acho. Você sabe como usar Pó de Flú, não sabe?

Harry assentiu, e encheu a mão com o pó que estava dentro de um vaso de flor perto da lareira. Jogando o pó nas chamas, ele gritou "Cabeça de Javali!" e sentiu a si mesmo sendo lançado longe. Ele estava girando intensamente. Lareiras piscavam do outro lado... então ele estava voando, caindo pesadamente no chão de madeira do Cabeça de Javali. Harry afastou a fuligem dos seus olhos, e olhou em volta. O Cabeça de Javali, diferentemente do Dragão Negro, estava cheio de gente. A maioria dos clientes não havia percebido sua chegada, embora o homem do bar estivesse observando-o sutilmente do canto. Harry ergueu-se, sentindo-se inconfortável, e ajuntou sua Cleansweep de onde ela havia caído. Um momento depois, Lupin saiu, batendo a fuligem de suas roupas, e disse:

-Atrás de mim, Harry.

Eles saíram discretamente, então montaram suas vassouras. Harry assistiu o castelo chegar cada vez mais perto, e lembrou-se dolorosamente de outra noite, nem há um mês atrás, quando ele e Dumbledore haviam voado esse mesmo trajeto, iluminados pela luz da Marca Negra pairando sobre a Torre de Astronomia.

Lupin aterrissou em frente aos degraus de Hogwarts. Puxando sua varinha, ele exclamou "Expecto Patronum" e um castor prateado surgiu e desapareceu em frente às portas da frente.

-Minerva estará aqui em alguns minutos. – Lupin disse, parecendo satisfeito. – Harry, é melhor você colocar sua capa de invisibilidade agora. Não se revele a menos que nós não encontremos o diário no castelo e sejamos forçados a entrar na Câmara. E então apenas quando eu disser.

Harry retirou a capa do bolso e a colocou sobre os ombros.

-Um castor? – ele perguntou, incrédulo. – Seu patrono é um castor?

Lupin sorriu fracamente.

-Eu não te contei o que um patrono realmente é, Harry?

-Não.

-A definição técnica é o a forma corpórea dos pensamentos positivos do executor. Mais praticamente, o patrono é uma de duas coisas: um animal com o qual o executor sente uma conexão especial porque ele gosta daquele animal, ou um animal que ele vê como um protetor, tendo o executor percebido isso ou não. Seu patrono é um cervo, porque você sente proteção e orientação quando você pensa em seu pai, cuja forma animaga era... é... – Lupin corrigiu-se – …um cervo. Quanto ao meu patrono, você acha que eu sinto algum tipo de proteção quando penso em um lobo?

-Não. – disse Harry, avermelhando embaraçado. Ele ficou contente pela escuridão esconder seus sentimentos.

Lupin sorriu novamente.

-Não se preocupe, isso acontece o tempo todo. Pessoas pensando que o meu patrono deveria ser um lobo, isso. Mas eu me sinto muito melhor com castores. Eles são silenciosos, inteligentes e leais.

-Professor? Digo, Remo? – Harry perguntou. Velhos hábitos morrem com dificuldade, ele pensou com remorso.

-Sim?

-Posso perguntar uma coisa? – Lupin assentiu, então Harry continuou. – Qual foi o feitiço que você usou quando me mandou a mensagem durante o encontro. Eu ouvi você dizer "Não diga nada. Eu vou cuidar disso. Pettigrew não vai descobrir sobre as Horcruxes." O que aconteceu?

-Um feitiço simples, mas não significativo o suficiente para ser ensinado em Feitiços. – Luín disse. – O encantamento é Messilenti, mas é não-verbal. Você deve focar na mensagem que você quer enviar, a pessoa que deve recebê-la, e o encantamento ao mesmo tempo, e se você tiver sucesso, o destinatário ouvirá sua voz claramente repetindo a mensagem. – Ele pausou e escutou, então disse – Eu ouço alguém se aproximando.

Um momento mais tarde e as portas do castelo abriram, e Minerva McGonagall apareceu, em uma camisola e chinelos de dormir.

-Pelo paraíso, Remo! O que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora da noite?

-É bom ver você também, Minerva – disse Lupin calmamente, entrando no castelo deixando um bom espaço para Harry escorregar para dentro antes dele fechar a porta. – Lumus – Lupin disse, e a luz de sua varinha juntou-se à de McGonagall lançando estranhas sombras nas paredes e no teto do hall de entrada.

McGonagall apenas olhou para ele.

-Vá adiante, me faça a pergunta secreta – Lupin encorajou. – É claro, se eu fosse um Comensal da Morte eu não seria capaz de passar pelos terrenos, mas é uma boa idéia apenas para precauções de segurança. Ou eu deveria perguntar algo a você primeiro?

McGonagall parecia ser sacudida de seu transe.

-Se você insiste, Remo. Por qual razão eu lhe dei sua primeira detenção no seu primeiro ano?

Remo não piscou um olho.

-Por fuçar na biblioteca por horas e tentar ler alguns dos livros proibidos. Mas – ele adicionou – Tiago e Sirius me obrigaram.

A mulher bufou, e Harry teve que se morder para segurar o riso em sua garganta.

-A quem você deu uma detenção no nosso quinto ano na aula de Transfiguração quando Tiago fez desaparecer a cadeira antes de você sentar?

O rosto de Minerva McGonagall adquiriu um tom vermelho brilhante.

-Remo! Realmente, eu pedi desculpas por aquele incidente!

-Apenas responda a questão.

-Eu dei a detenção a você, porque eu tinha certeza que você era o único Maroto que poderia fazer desaparecer um objeto daquele tamanho naquela época. Você deveria se sentir honrado!

-Eu não estava me sentindo honrado quando eu tive que esfregar o chão do Salão com minhas mãos e joelhos. – Lupin falou suavemente.

-Chega de lembranças – McGonagall disse severamente. – O que você quer?

-Uma olhada pelo castelo. – Lupin disse. – Eu acredito que há uma Horcrux dentro dessas paredes. Eu iria vir durante o dia, mas eu estou certo de que estou sendo seguido esses dias por oficiais do Ministério.

-Você acredita que Lorde Voldemort tem uma horcrux aqui? – McGonagall disse incredulamente.

-Eu estou otimista. Você vai me deixar dar uma olhada?

-Eu suponho – ela disse duvidosamente – Eu não acho que você vá encontrar um pedaço da alma de Voldemort aqui.

-Uma olhada é tudo o que eu peço.

Durante a hora seguinte, Harry seguiu Lupin e McGonagall pelo castelo enquanto eles procuravam nas salas de aula, na torre da Grifinória, e qualquer lugar mais onde Gina Weasley poderia ter escondido um diário. Em cada sala, Lupin usou um feitiço _Revealato_ para procurar por traços de magia negra, e o feitiço _Accio_ para convocar o diário. A cada vez que os dois falhavam em produzir resultados, Harry ficava mais e mais convencido de que o diário estava ou na Câmara, ou nas mãos de um Comensal da Morte, bem agora. E McGonagall se tornava crescentemente irritada quando Lupin recusava a lhe contar exatamente pelo que ele estava procurando.

-Realmente Remo – ela reclamou quando eles pulavam a quatrigésima nona escada aquela noite. – Eu estou quase convencida a voltar para a cama e deixar você procurando sozinho! – Mas ela não fez isso. Harry teve o estranho palpite de que pura curiosidade mantinha McGonagall incapaz de cumprir sua ameaça.

Finalmente eles chegaram ao banheiro das garotas do segundo andar. Ao invés de utilizar os feitiços de costume, Lupin ergueu sua varinha para iluminar o aposento, e virou-se para encarar McGonagall.

-Me desculpe, Minerva, mas eu não tenho sido completamente honesto com você.

A face dela empalideceu.

-O que você quer dizer?

-Bem, eu vim aqui para procurar a Horcrux, mas eu tinha certeza que ela não estava na escola. Eu tinha que checar, no entanto, antes de olhar neste próximo lugar.

-Este é o banheiro feminino...

-E é também a entrada da Câmara Secreta.

McGonagall andou dois passos para trás e se segurou com força em uma das pias para se apoiar.

-Remo! Você não pode estar falando sério!

-Eu estou completamente sério, Minerva – Lupin disse calmamente. – Minhas fontes me disseram que isso é verdade. Você já encontrou a Murta Que Geme?

-Algumas vezes – McGonagall disse, olhando suspeitosamente para ele sobre seus óculos.

-Ela é o fantasma da mesma Murta que morreu anos atrás quando a Câmara foi aberta pela primeira vez. Este banheiro é o lar dela. Foi aqui que ela morreu, e aqui é também a entrada para a Câmara. Infelizmente, há apenas um jeito de abri-la – falando a língua das cobras. O que me leva a outro detalhe sobre o qual não tenho sido honesto.

McGonagall endireitou-se.

-Tudo bem, Remo. Vamos ver. Mostre seu amigo.

-Meu... amigo? – Lupin hesitou.

-Eu posso ser velha, mas não sou cega e surda. Eu vi a segunda vassoura nos terrenos. Eu ouvi alguém se bater naquelas classes na Masmorra de Poções. – Harry fez uma careta. – Então mostre-o.

Lupin deu um suspiro resignado.

-Com uma condição, Minerva.

-Fale.

-Você não irá contar a ninguém que o viu aqui hoje. A nenhuma alma.

Ela deu a ele um longo olhar, então assentiu com a cabeça.

-De acordo.

Harry puxou a capa de invisibilidade.

**Oi galera! Viram? As traduções estão vindo mais rápido. xD**

**Obrigado pelas reviews... agora me falta coragem para traduzir as reviews para a autora original. xD**

**Vou tentar lançar o próximo para o Natal.**

**Se não der tempo... FELIZ NATAL!!!**

**No próximo capítulo... "A Câmara Secreta"**


	12. CAP 12 A Câmara Secreta

**CAP 12 – ****A Câmara Secreta**

-Potter!

-Oi, professora – Harry disse, dobrando sua capa da invisibilidade e devolvendo-a com segurança ao seu bolso.

McGonagall apertou o peito e se apoiou novamente na pia.

-Potter, o que você pensa que está fazendo aqui?

-Eu preciso dele – Remo disse. – Ele fala a língua das cobras.

-Harry Potter? Não.

-Eu temo que ele fale – Remo disse. – Ele é o único ofidioglota que eu conheço, assim sendo ele é o único que pode abrir a Câmara.

-Mas um estudante... – McGonagall disse fracamente.

-Eu farei dezessete anos em duas semanas. – Harry disse, irritado.

-Eu não sei...

-Minerva, apenas assista. Então você vai saber que tudo é verdade. Vá adiante, Harry.

Harry caminhou até a pia em frente ao boxe da Murta, e olhou concentrado para a cobra de cobre.

-Abra – ele disse.

Lupin sacudiu a cabeça.

-Língua de cobra, Harry.

Harry repentinamente sentiu uma sacudidela de medo. Sua cicatriz se fora. Isso significava que suas habilidades também? Talvez ele não fosse mais um ofidioglota.

Ele olhou para a cobra, tentando acreditar que ela estava viva. A luz da varinha refletia nos olhos da cobra...

-Abra – Harry disse, mas desta vez um assobio foi emitido por sua garganta. Ele sentiu a excitação em suas veias quando a torneira estalou e começou a girar. A pia começou a se mover e alguns momentos depois ela sumira, deixando em seu lugar um grande cano com vários pés de diâmetro.

-Você vem? – Lupin perguntou gentilmente para a mulher de olhos arregalados.

-Essa é a entrada? – McGonagall disse tremulamente. – E pensar que era bem aqui e nós nunca a encontramos...

-Minerva?

-Mas e quanto ao monstro? – ela disse, sua voz um pouco alta. – Certamente você não está planejando desafiá-lo para um duelo, está?

-Não essa noite – Lupin disse. – Além do mais, ele só poderá vir quando o herdeiro de Slytherin chamá-lo. E a menos que Harry aqui esteja escondendo sua verdadeira linhagem, eu posso seguramente afirmar que nenhum de nós corresponde a esse critério. Você gostaria de ir primeiro, Minerva?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

-Acho que não.

-Então eu vou, por sua licença. – Lupin assentiu a ela, então escorregou no buraco e desapareceu de vista.

Harry olhou para McGonagall.

-Está tudo OK, professora. Eu prometo.

McGonagall pareceu puxar a si mesma em pé. Ela marchou até o buraco e escorregou seus pés nos chinelos pela abertura. Então sem outra palavra ela desapareceu de vista também. Harry esperou alguns segundos para deixá-la se levantar, então ele deslizou dentro da abertura escura.

O cano era, se possível, mais sujo e escuro do que ele lembrava. Ele deslizou mais e mais dentro da escuridão, sentindo seu estômago sacudir enquanto os canos se tornavam mais íngremes. Finalmente o cano nivelou e Harry caiu no chão frio e úmido do túnel.

Lupin o ajudou a levantar, e então o olhou, na expectativa. Harry percebeu que Lupin esperava que ele liderasse.

-Hum, vamos tentar por aqui. – ele disse, apontando para a direita. McGonagall olhou para eles estranhamente mas não disse nada enquanto Harry acendia sua varinha e liderava o caminho pelo túnel abaixo.

Os únicos sons que podiam ser ouvidos eram os ecos de seus passos. Harry sentiu algo triturar sobre seus pés. Erguendo sua varinha, ele viu os mesmos montes de ossos de pequenos animais. Então na escuridão ele viu a enorme forma da pele do basilisco.

-O que é isso? – McGonagall ofegou, seus olhos enormes.

-É apenas a pele – Harry disse, caminhando ao longo da mesma e iluminando-a com a varinha. – Vê? Está morto.

-Um basilisco? – McGonagall ofegou. – É isso que está aqui embaixo? Mas você disse que ele não vem a menos que o herdeiro de Slytherin o chame.

-Certo. – disse Harry. – Cuidado para não fazer nada com as paredes. Elas parecem como se fossem desabar a qualquer momento.

Eles caminharam em silêncio. Várias voltas depois eles chegaram à parede sólida onde duas serpentes entrelaçadas estavam esculpidas, seus olhos cravejados com esmeraldas.

-Abra – Harry sibilou, e elas obedeceram. Ele olhou para trás para Lupin e McGonagall, ambos parecendo mais nervosos que antes. – Está tudo OK – ele repetiu. Então ele caminhou pelo portal.

A Câmara era exatamente como ele se lembrava. Em cada lado da longa sala, altos pilares com serpentes esculpidas subiam até a escuridão acima. Harry caminhou adiante por entre as colunas e pelos sons de passos logo atrás ele sabia que Lupin e McGonagall o seguiam. Seus treinadores faziam estranhos sons enquanto eles caminhavam pelo pavimento úmido e marmorizado.

Finalmente ele chegou ao final. A estátua de Salazar Slytherin erguia-se impressionantemente sobre eles. Os olhos pareciam encarar os visitantes indesejados. Harry adiantou-se, para os pés da estátua. Seu coração pulou quando ele viu o pequeno objeto retangular caído aberto no chão. Era o diário.

-Olhem!

Harry apanhou o diário e o segurou para McGonagall e Lupin. Lupin assentiu, sua face quebrando-se em um sorriso aliviado, mas McGonagall estava olhando furiosamente do diário para Lupin e de volta ao diário.

-Nós descemos até aqui por um diário? – ela exclamou, sua voz aumentando perigosamente.

-Não apenas um diário. Um horcrux. Escute, nós… eu vou explicar tudo quando nós sairmos deste lugar. Como uma xícara quente de chá e alguns feitiços de limpeza soam para você?

-É melhor você ter uma boa explicação para isso – McGonagall disse, arrebatando o diário e caminhando embora em direção às portas do outro lado da Câmara.

-Harry olhou para a estátua gigante de Slytherin.

-Foi lá de onde o basilisco veio – ele disse suavemente, e apontou para a boca de Slytherin.

Lupin não disse nada, mas Harry sentiu uma mão firme em seu ombro.

-Gina estava deitada entre os pés bem ali. Pensei que ela estava morta – Harry disse. Por alguma razão era importante explicar isso. – Riddle estava logo ali. Ele pegou minha varinha enquanto eu estava com Gina.

O aperto de Lupin no ombro de Harry aumentou.

-Ele disse que ele era o maior feiticeiro a viver, mas eu falei que ele estava errado. Eu lhe disse que Dumbledore era o maior bruxo. Então, Fawkes entrou voando e trouxe o Chapéu Seletor. Riddle chamou o basilisco, e disse a ele que me matasse, mas Fawkes bicou seus olhos e o Chapéu Seletor me deu a espada de Godrid Gryffindor. Eu de algum modo consegui matar o basilisco quando ele atacou, mas uma de suas presas entrou em meu braço. Eu estava logo ali – Harry apontou. – Contra aquela parede. Eu pensei que estava morrendo. Riddle pensou isso também, porque ele disse que eu iria me juntar à minha mãe sangue ruim.

"Mas então Fawkes veio e suas lágrimas curaram o ferimento. Riddle ficou furioso. Ele estava prestes a me matar, mas eu cravei a presa do basilisco no diário e tinta saltou para todo lado. Riddle começou a gritar, então ele desapareceu. Gina acordou. Ela estava com medo que a acusassem por fazer aquelas coisas. Mas ela estava bem."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio contemplando as coisas que haviam acontecido nesta sala. Então Harry ouviu alguém pigarrear.

-Remo, Harry, eu acho que é hora de ir indo. – a voz de McGonagall havia perdido sua aspereza. – Eu creio que vocês têm mais para me contar do que vocês esperavam.

O escritório do diretor – ou nesse caso, da diretora – não havia mudado muito desde a última vez que Harry estivera aqui, apenas semanas antes, mas a realidades de distância. Os instrumentos prateados de Dumbledore e as bugigangas haviam-se ido, mas o poleiro de Fawkes estava presente ainda, assim como a penseira no armário. A mesma mesa comprida continuava no meio do aposento. Harry podia ouvir o leve ressonar dos retratos nas paredes.

Harry largou a pedra que McGonagall havia transformado em portal na Câmara. A diretora conjurou duas cadeiras.

-Me dêem licença enquanto eu vou mudar para algumas roupas decentes. – ela disse brevemente.

Harry olhou para ela sem entender, então percebeu que Minerva McGonagall estava coberta de sujeira e lama da Câmara. Seu cabelo havia desmanchado no longo rabo de cavalo, e um pouco dele estava colado em seu rosto. Seu vestido vermelho não era mais vermelho. Harry teve que conter uma risada. Ele nunca havia visto sua antiga professora de Transfiguração naquele estado antes.

-Não sentem nas cadeiras ou no sofá antes de se limparem se vocês valorizam suas vidas. – a mulher ameaçou, antes de desaparecer pela porta atrás da mesa.

Harry e Lupin começaram a usar feitiços para limparem a si mesmos. Harry desejou que ele tivesse Hermione ali. Ela sempre fora muito melhor que ele em Feitiços. O feitiço Scourgify que Harry usava estava retirando apenas parte da sujeira em suas roupas.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, McGonagall emergiu, usando seu uniforme escolar. Seu cabelo estava molhado, mas apertado em um coque.

-Pelas barbas de Merlin – ela murmurou quando ela viu Harry e Lupin ainda tentando se limpar da sujeira que eles mantinham. – Escourgify!

As roupas de Harry ficaram imaculadas novamente.

-Obrigado, professora – ele disse agradecidamente, largando-se na cadeira. Ela era macia e acolchoada, muito melhor que as tradicionais cadeiras retas de McGonagall.

-Agora – ela disse, sentando atrás de sua mesa e observando-os sobre o aro de seus óculos. – Eu acredito que você tenha uma história para me contar, Sr.Potter. Perdoe-me minha espionagem, mas eu não pude deixar de ouvir o que você contou a Lupin na Câmara, e isso é muito contraditório com a história da Câmara Secreta que eu conheço.

Com um olhar rápido para Lupin, que suspirou, mas assentiu em concordância, Harry ergueu o diário.

-Este é o diário de Tom Riddle, professora. Ou de Lorde Voldemort, quando ele era jovem e estava em Hogwarts. É um horcrux, mas não apenas um horcrux, porque escrever nele irá permitir que Voldemort possua o escritor. Veja.

Harry emprestou a pena e a tinta da professora e escreveu "Meu nome é Harry Potter" na primeira página. A tinta foi sugada pela página. Repentinamente palavras começaram a aparecer na página. "Harry Potter. É um prazer encontrar você. Eu sou Tom Riddle."

McGonagall assistiu, com os olhos arregalados.

-Este é o diário no qual Gina Weasley escreveu em todo o seu primeiro ano?

Harry assentiu.

-Se você escrever nele muito Voldemort pode possuir você. Ele pode forçar você a fazer coisas. Foi o que aconteceu a Gina. Um dos Comensais da Morte de Voldemort, Lúcio Malfoy, escorregou o diário para dentro do caldeirão dela na Floreios e Borrões no Beco Diagonal no primeiro ano dela. Ela escreveu nele e Riddle a fez matar os galos, e escrever as palavras na parede com sangue, e abrir a Câmara.

-Então ela era inocente. – a diretora disse pensativamente. – Eu disse a eles que ela não poderia ter feito isso, mas aquele garoto, Draco Malfoy, a apanhou no ato. Ele contou a seu pai e eles enviaram oficiais do Ministério para levá-la embora.

O relógio na parede de McGonagall indicava 4:00. Fora há apenas quatro horas atrás que ele dissera tchau para Leila? Parecia muito mais.

McGonagall endireitou-se.

-Vocês ainda não me contaram como parecem saber tanta informação, e porque a sua história, Sr.Potter, é tão diferente dos acontecimentos que eu ouvi anteriormente.

Harry olhou para Lupin, que, suspirando novamente, mergulhou na história do Aperio, e a outra realidade na qual eles viviam. Lupin explicou sobre a profecia, rapidamente resumindo as atividades da Ordem da Fênix, e contou como Dumbledore havia sido o único a descobrir os horcruxes, os acontecimentos recentes da morte de Dumbledore e da traição de Snape.

-O diário foi o primeiro horcrux a ser descoberto, e a história de Gina Weasley teria sido bem parecida com a desta realidade se não fosse pelo Harry aqui. – Lupin concluiu.

Harry continuou a história e contou como ele, Rony e Hermione haviam seguido as pistas, e como ele havia matado o basilisco e destruído o horcrux, salvando Gina.

-Isso faz bem mais sentido – McGonagall disse uma vez que Harry terminara. Ela tirou seus óculos e esfregou seus olhos. – Agora eu sei porque vocês dois pareciam saber tanto a mais do que vocês deveriam. Um Aperio. Bom Deus, um desses não é visto há um milênio. É magia muito complicada e é praticamente impossível desfazê-lo. Eu compreendo porque vocês estão tentando manter isso em segredo. – ela reconheceu. – É pelo bem maior.

O relógio apitou 5:00, e Lupin ergueu os olhos.

-Levou uma hora para contarmos a história? – ele disse, alarmado. – Eu preciso levar Harry de volta antes que seus pais acordem!

McGonagall levantou-se.

-Cavalheiros, eu agradeço pelo tempo de vocês. Foi uma experiência muito reveladora. Por favor, saibam que eu apóio vocês em cada decisão que vocês tomarem de agora em diante.

Harry olhou agradecidamente para ela.

-Obrigado, professora. Nós precisamos de toda a ajuda de que dispomos.

McGonagall acompanhou-os até as portas de entrada, e desejou-lhes boa noite. Harry e Lupin montaram suas vassouras e voaram pelo terrenos, mas tão logo eles passaram pelo portão, Harry pousou.

-O que você está fazendo? – Lupin disse, parecendo confuso.

-Estou aparatando. – disse Harry firmemente.

-Harry! Não! Você não tem…

-Dezessete anos… eu sei. Eu tenho quase dezessete, e eu posso. Além do mais, Leila me disse que papai levanta mais cedo algumas vezes, e eu não posso arriscar ter minha ausência notada.

-Mas...

-Eu posso fazer, Remo! Eu aparatei a mim e a Dumbledore da caverna para Hogsmeade, não foi?

-Eu...

-É a maneira mais rápida de ir para casa, e nós realmente não precisamos nos arriscar levando mais tempo do que precisamos. Você pode simplesmente ir para casa. Eu lhe disse, posso fazer isso.

Lupin olhou resignado para o adolescente inflexível.

-Tudo bem, Harry. Vá adiante. Eu não vou parar você.

Harry recuou alguns passos, então pausou.

-Obrigado, professor. Por vir essa noite.

-Eu não poderia ter encontrado isso – Lupin ergueu o diário – sem você, Harry. Agora vá, antes que Tiago e Lílian acordem. Eu vou contatar você sobre outro encontro da Ordem.

Harry fechou seus olhos, e pensou nos três D's. Ele concentrou na casa dos Potter em Godric's Hollow, ele imaginou o jardim da frente em sua mente, e então ele se virou.

A sensação de ser empurrado por um tubo sem ar o atingiu. Ele não podia respirar. O mundo estava girando... E de repente Harry sentiu seus pés tocaram a terra firme. Ele estava em pé, apenas um pouco trêmulo, em frente de sua casa.

Enquanto os primeiros raios de luz rosa clareavam o céu, Harry voou pela janela ainda aberta e entrou em seu quarto. Ele pousou um pouco sem fôlego e foi sobressaltado por um pequeno ronco.

Leila estava esticada em sua cama, toda coberta, seu rosto escondido por um tufo de cabelo. Uma braço caía flacidamente pelo lado do colchão.

-Leila, acorde! – Harry disse, e a sacudiu.

Ela rolou e resmungou, cegamente afastando a mão dele.

-Não, mãe... – ela murmurou em seu sono. – Ele não está aqui... deve estar se esfregando com Cho... em algum lugar...

Harry estava horrorizado.

-Leila, sua tonta! Saia da minha cama neste instante!

Ela gemeu e abriu um olho sonolento.

-Hawwy? – ela murmurou.

-Você está na minha cama, pateta – ele disse, e sem piedade a empurrou para fora. Ela caiu com barulho no chão.

Ele voltou para fechar a janela, e de repente sentiu uma onda de cansaço cair sobre ele. Depositando sua vassoura no armário, Harry vasculhou o armário em busca de um pijama, e puxou a camiseta pela cabeça.

-Ei, eu não preciso ver tudo isso – Leila estalou. Harry se virou, e a viu puxando a si mesma de volta para a cama.

-Cai fora – ele respondeu, sorrindo enquanto vestia a camiseta do pijama. – Honestamente, Leila, o que papai e mamãe vão dizer quando eles encontrarem você em meu quarto às cinco da manhã?

Harry ouviu um engasgo.

-Mamãe e papai – Leila disse fracamente – O feitiço silenciador...

Ela saiu de seu quarto erguendo a varinha e sussurrando coisas. Harry terminou de vestir o pijama e se arrastou para sua cama. Sua cabeça afundou pesadamente no travesseiro antes dele adormecer.

**Oi galerinha! Sim, um capítulo de Natal. ****A história também possui um capítulo no Natal, mas isso eu não posso contar... xD**

**A autora explicou, quando postou esse capítulo no original: "Alguns de vocês disseram que seria interessante se Harry não fosse mais ofidioglota na nova realidade, mas por minhas próprias razões, eu decidi deixar com ele a habilidade de falar com as cobras. E para aqueles de vocês que estão otimistas que Gina nunca entrou na Câmara Secreta antes da última vez quando Harry a salvou, eu não estou muito certa sobre essa teoria. Na verdade para chamar o basilisco, eu penso que ela deveria ter entrado na Câmara. Ela deixou o diário na Câmara pouco antes que ela fosse apanhada porque Riddle lhe disse para fazer isso. O diário estando na Câmara é uma das razões pela qual ela acabou em Azkaban. Mais sobre o caso Gina no capítulo 21."**

**Alguém pode me explicar o que é uma fan fic CANON? Ela cita muito essa palavra em seus comentários e eu não tenho nem idéia do que isso significa. Mas ela diz que essa fic NÃO é canon, e sim Universo Alternativo (UA ou AU)**

**Sendo assim, galerinha, feliz Natal. E deve sim sair um antes do Ano Novo. Agora eu quero postar o mais depressa possível, uma vez que a autora original costumava postar a cada dois dias.**

**E sim, eu volto a pedir, e pedirei isso em cada capítulo, que me avisem sobre qualquer erro de gramática/digitação. Às vezes eu fico com a cabeça tão centrada no inglês que erro todo o português. E eu raramente reviso antes de postar.**

**(certa vez minha mãe queria falar tudo em inglês comigo. Aí minha vó voltou de uma viagem invejável a Fernando de Noronha que inveja!! Eu queria poder ir também! Mas falta grana... e mostrou umas fotos. O que me escapa? "Que boniautiful!", ou seja, uma mistura de bonito com beautiful...) **

**FELIZ NATAL!!! **


	13. CAP 13 Memórias esquecidas

**CAP 13 – ****Memórias Esquecidas**

Harry estava sonhando com quadribol. Ele estava jogando como goleiro e Rony era o apanhador, mas ao invés de procurar pelo pomo, Rony estava beijando Cho Chang, que se mantinha lançando olhares maldosos para Harry por cima do ombro de Rony. Harry tentava olhar para o outro lado, mas ele estava tendo dificuldade em tirar seus olhos de Rony e Cho.

-Harry! Coloque sua cabeça de volta no jogo! – alguém gritou. Harry olhou para cima e viu Tia Petúnia na torcida. Ele voou de volta para os aros. Mil artilheiros estavam voando todos para ele, goles vermelhas miravam o gol. À medida que elas chegavam mais perto ele percebeu com um sentimento de queda que mil Ginas olhavam para ele.

-Harry – a Gina que estava na liderança disse em uma voz triste, e com um choque, Harry percebeu que não era Gina, mas um esqueleto. Olhos castanhos afundados olharam para ele das caveiras, que tinham cabelos vermelhos. Gina voou para mais perto dele. – Harry... É sua culpa...

-NÃO! – Harry gritou, voando para trás, para longe do grupo de esqueletos-Ginas. – Eu tentei! Eu juro!

-Você falhou – ela disse, olhando-o com frieza. Então ela ergueu seu braço e lançou a goles para o gol. Repentinamente Harry sentiu algo atingi-lo com força na cabeça.

-Ei! – ele gritou, e se virando ele viu Fred e Jorge lá, seus bastões erguidos perigosamente.

-Você não salvou o gol. – um deles disse, e eles começaram a atingi-lo de novo e de novo com seus bastões...

-Ei! Não, eu tentei! Eu tentei salvá-lo… Eu tentei salvá-la... Eu vou salvá-la! – Harry gritou à medida que as batidas se intensificavam.

Ele ergueu seus braços para se proteger, e percebeu que estava apertado nos cobertores.

-Seu tonto louco – uma voz alegre disse. – Levante antes que o dia acabe.

-Ooooh – a pessoa o atingiu novamente, mas não era um bastão de batedor, era... um travesseiro?

-Sirius! – Harry reclamou quando empurrou as cobertas e como um bêbado deslizou os pés para fora da cama. – Todas as pessoas normais estão dormindo.

Sua bochecha lhe passou a informação de que outro travesseiro o atingira.

-Levante, Harry! Imagine a minha surpresa quando eu chego aqui prontamente às nove horas e encontro você ainda na cama. Você estava planejando gazear as aulas de Animagia hoje e se esqueceu de me mandar uma coruja? Ou isso tudo é um plano cruel seu para que eu aceitasse a tarefa que sua mãe me deu de "tirar o Harry da cama"?

Harry piscou sonolentamente para seu padrinho.

-Aulas... Ah, é. Eu vou descer em alguns minutos.

Uma vez que Sirius tinha saído, Harry levantou, deixando a cama desfeita. Ele catou algumas roupas e rumou para o chuveiro, distraidamente imaginando se eles teriam algum elfo doméstico. Seu quarto parecia permanecer limpo, embora isso pudesse ser sua mãe.

Dez minutos mais tarde, Harry terminou de secar seu cabelo e se dirigiu para as escadas. Quando ele virou o canto, colidiu com Leila, que estava carregando uma toalha e obviamente estava rumando para o banheiro.

-Harry! – ela exclamou, derrubando a toalha. – Inferno... – um momento mais tarde, ela havia agarrado seu braço e o arrastado para o aposento mais próximo, batendo a porta atrás deles.

Harry olhou ao redor. Este deveria ser o quarto de seus pais. Uma cama king-sized four poster estava no meio; Na parede esquerda havia um armário, e na direita uma escrivaninha. Uma grande janela de cortinas douradas providenciava uma ótima vista da frente da casa.

Uma batida ardida em seu braço trouxe sua mente girando de volta à realidade.

-O quê? – ele perguntou para a furiosa Leila que parecia querer nada mais que pisar em seus pés ou submetê-lo a alguma cruel e pouco comum ainda não descoberta forma de tortura.

-Você! – ela disse, mantendo sua voz baixa. – Você apareceu essa manhã, me empurrou da sua cama, e não me disse nada sobre como foi a última noite!

-Você não perguntou – Harry disse, completamente confuso. Ele tinha certeza que jamais entenderia as garotas.

-Não é esse o ponto! Você é supostamente obrigado a me contar como foi!

-Então, eu vou te contar agora – Harry disse, encolhendo os ombros. – Nós voamos até um lugar chamado O Dragão Negro e fomos de flu até o Cabeça de Javali. – Enquanto ele apressadamente relatava sua história, seu olho captou um vislumbre de algo na escrivaninha. Ainda falando, ele se voltou, e encontrou a si mesmo olhando para um conjunto de fotografias emolduradas.

"...Lupin mandou seu patrono levar a mensagem até McGonagall de que nós estávamos lá..." Uma foto de seus pais no seu casamento em uma moldura em formato de coração estava no meio da coleção. "...nós procuramos pelo castelo inteiro..." Uma fotografia mostrava um bebê com uma cabeça cheia de cabelos negros bagunçados sacudindo suas pernas alegremente. "... Lupin disse, 'E é também a entrada para a Câmara Secreta'..." Próximo àquela foto estava a imagem de uma bebê, sorrindo sem dentes em um berço rosa. "...McGonagall quase morreu quando eu tirei minha capa da invisibilidade..." Outra fotografia de um garotinho com cabelos negros segurando uma bebê cuidadosamente, como se ela pudesse quebrar. "... Nós deslizamos pelo cano de entrada abaixo e chegamos ao fundo..." As duas crianças brincavam na praia. O garoto estava jogando água na garota, que gritava de alegria. "...Nós passamos pela pele do basilisco..." Uma festa de aniversário – Tiago e Lílian sorrindo orgulhosamente enquanto uma menininha assoprava cinco velas em um grande bolo. Harry captou a visão de Sirius, Lupin e Pettigrew parados no fundo da foto, todos usando ridículos chapéus de festa. "...e a porta da Câmara abriu... Leila, essas fotos são da gente?" Harry perguntou, esquecendo completamente de sua história.

-Anta – ela disse, seus olhos piscando. – Termine sua história!

-Ah, sim... Bem, nós entramos na Câmara, encontramos o diário, e saímos. Ah, e McGonagall sabe.

-Sabe o quê?

-Sobre o Aperio. Sobre Lupin e eu. Nós tivemos que contar a ela.

-Ela não vai contar à mamãe a ao papai, vai?

-Não – Harry estudou outra fotografia. Mostrava um orgulhoso garoto de aparentes onze anos segurando uma varinha e um pacote de livros e roupas escolares. – Estas são imagens nossas, certo? – ele perguntou novamente.

-Sim – ela disse com impaciência. – É melhor você descer. Papai e mamãe estão acostumados comigo dormindo até tarde, mas para você isso é suspeito.

Harry não tinha nenhum desejo de se mover dali. Seus olhos encontraram uma foto de família, provavelmente tirada quando ele tinha sete ou oito anos. Leila estava no colo do pai, e um Harry mais jovem estava atrás da dupla sentada com uma mão no ombro da mãe. Todos sorriam. – São legais. – ele disse.

-São apenas fotos estúpidas. – Leila disse. – Eu estou terrível nelas.

-Não, você não está – Harry respondeu. – Eu nunca tinha visto fotos como essas antes. Eu quero dizer, de quando eu era pequeno.

Leila pausou.

-Você nunca?

-Não.

Ela ergueu sua cabeça com irritação, mas sua voz estava suave.

-Por que não?

-Os Dursley nunca tiraram fotos de mim. Eu tenho algumas fotos de meus anos em Hogwarts, e um conjunto de fotos que Hagrid me deu de quando eu era realmente pequeno antes de mamãe e papai morrerem, mas nada entre isso.

Leila se moveu para mais perto e olhou para as fotos também.

-Eu sempre achei as fotos estúpidas. Mas agora...

-É, bem, na próxima vez pense de outra forma, lembre que você poderia não ter pais agora. – Harry disse enfaticamente.

Ela ficou em silêncio e examinou mais algumas fotos.

-Sabe – Leila disse por fim. – Eu tenho um álbum de fotos no meu quarto que mamãe me deu. Mas eu nunca o olho. Se você quiser, eu posso te dar.

-Eu não poderia...

-Cala a boca, Harry. – ela disse firmemente. – Eu nunca olho para ele! Provavelmente está no topo do meu armário, junto com as bonecas que você decapitou quando nós éramos pequenos. Ele deve estar com uma polegada de pó o cobrindo. Ele é seu, e pronto.

Harry olhou agradecidamente para a irmã.

-Obrigado Leila.

-Não mencione isso. Agora, leve sua bunda gorda escada abaixo antes que mamãe e papai iniciem uma caçada. – ela mandou.

**Capítulo minúsculo, mas a culpa não é minha. Eu realmente amo esse capítulo. Quem já perdeu um ente querido sabe o valor de uma foto. **

**Bem, eu espero que todos vocês tenham tido um ótimo Natal. O meu foi bom, exceto pelo meu pai ter me chamado de gorda o.O . xD**

**Vou começar a tradução dos próximos capítulos imediatamente. No capítulo seguinte: Uma descoberta e uma escolha. Um abraço!**


	14. CAP 14 Uma descoberta e uma escolha

**CAP 14 – Uma descoberta e uma escolha**

O corredor de entrada do apartamento de Sirius foi bem-vindo depois do intenso calor da rua. Sirius desapareceu na sala de visitas, mas Harry esperou, olhando pelas janelas mágicas que mostravam diversos cenários. Ele vagamente imaginou como o resto da casa de Sirius teria ficado com as mudanças.

-Sirius – ele chamou. – Posso usar seu banheiro?

-Claro – veio a resposta.

Harry pulou as escadas, mas ao invés de parar na porta do banheiro, ele desceu o corredor, não realmente sabendo onde ele estava indo ou por quê. Logo ele estava diante da sala que ele e seus amigos haviam limpado ou "batalhado contra a sujeira" dois verões atrás. Ela também estava muito diferente. Agora as paredes estavam limpas e brilhantemente pintadas da cor azul. Uma coisa não havia mudado, entretanto. A velha tapeçaria da família Black permanecia na parede de trás. Harry se aproximou dela, lembrando da conversa que ele e Sirius tiveram ali. Para sua surpresa, em um exame mais de perto, Harry encontrou o nome de Sirius ainda ali, inteiro. O nome de Tonks estava lá também.

-Harry?

Harry pulou. Sirius estava parado na porta, olhando para ele estranhamente.

-Oh, desculpe. – Harry murmurou. – Eu vi a porta aberta e pensei em dar outra olhada na tapeçaria da sua família.

-Essa coisa velha – disse Sirius com desdém. – Eu teria tirado essa porcaria há anos se minha querida e velha mamãe não tivesse posto um feitiço colante permanente nas costas da tapeçaria.

-Eu pensei que você tinha dito que sua mãe tinha tirado seu nome da tapeçaria? – Harry disse, apontando para o nome de Sirius.

-Sua mãe, de novo – Sirius disse, sorrindo. – Ela disse que era uma vergonha ter uma história de bruxos das trevas sem alguns bons bruxos ali para melhorar a visão. Então ela descobriu um feitiço para pôr a mim e à Tonks e a várias outras pessoas de volta à árvore.

Harry olhou mais de perto e viu que onde os buracos que lembravam queimaduras de cigarro haviam estado, havia agora nomes. Muitos nomes, com últimos nomes que ele reconhecia. Longbottom, McGonagall, Weasley, e...

-Sirius, nós somos parentes? – Harry perguntou incredulamente, apontando o "Potter" no alto da árvore de família.

Sirius olhou mais de perto.

-Eu suponho que sejamos. Muito distantes, mas nós somos parentes. Como eu disse, Harry, todas as famílias puro-sangue são relacionadas de alguma maneira ou de outra.

Harry estava prestes a perguntar se ele estava diretamente ligado a Draco Malfoy, mas então ele olhou mais abaixo para o nome ao lado do de Sirius, e congelou.

Régulo Black.

Régulo _Artemis_ Black.

-Sirius – Harry disse hesitante. – Posso perguntar algo?

-Fala.

-O que aconteceu para o seu irmão, Régulo?

Sirius endureceu.

-Por que você perguntaria? – ele perguntou agradavelmente, mas Harry percebeu que o humor era apenas superficial.

-Apenas curiosidade. – Harry mentiu.

-Ele morreu. – Sirius disse rapidamente. Um pouco rápido demais, Harry percebeu. – Bem, nós já desperdiçamos tempo demais. Vamos Harry, nós temos montes de coisas a fazer.

Sirius rumou para a porta, mas Hery esperou. Tinha algo que ele queria checar. Ele rapidamente examinou a tapeçaria e encontrou o nome de Tonks. Abaixo dele, as datas de nascimento e morte estavam anotadas. Tonks havia morrido no último verão, Harry notou tristemente. Então ele olhou novamente para o nome de Régulo Black. Embaixo do nome estava a data de nascimento... _mas não a data de morte._

As aulas de animagia passaram rapidamente. Quando a uma hora se aproximou, Sirius sorriu e disse:

-Harry, você fez isso soberbamente. Eu nunca vi alguém aprender tão rápido. Você fez em duas semanas o que eu e Tiago levamos dois anos para aprender. Eu não entendo... Quero dizer, por que essa amostra de poder agora? Não leve isso como sendo pessoal, mas eu sei que você nunca foi muito bom na escola no geral, e você me escreveu várias vezes no último ano dizendo que estava tendo dificuldades em lançar feitiços. Mas isso... isso é incrível! Eu não sei o que aconteceu.

Harry sorriu com remorso. Ele sabia exatamente o que havia acontecido.

-Mas tão bem quanto você estiver indo – Sirius continuou. – Nós não poderemos ir adiante até que você tenha escolhido uma forma animaga. O que você pensou sobre isso?

Na realidade, a forma animaga era a última coisa na cabeça de Harry. Ele sacudiu sua cabeça.

Sirius suspirou.

-Eu não quero apressar você, mas você precisa escolher uma forma até amanhã ou o próximo dia. Até você escolher uma, tudo que nós poderemos fazer é rever o que você já aprendeu.

-Você tem alguma boa idéia? – Harry disse, se sentindo desesperado. Ele sentou no sofá, seus ossos ainda ardendo um pouco do constante cresce e diminui de altura que ele estivera praticando.

Sirius pareceu pensativo.

-Bem, minha escolha pessoal seria um cachorro. – ele disse seriamente.

Harry riu, então ficou sério.

-Um cachorro seria legal – ele disse, pensando em como Sirius havia deslizado por entre a porta de sua cela em Azkaban em sua forma canina. Fosse lá qual fosse o animal que ele escolhesse, deveria ser pequeno o suficiente para escapar de Azkaban, de algum modo. Ele ainda não estava certo em como exatamente ele resgataria Gina, mas ele tinha certeza que o plano envolveria uma mistura de ambos os planos de fuga de Sirius e de Bartô Crouch Jr.

-Bem, você poderia ser um cervo, como o seu pai. – Sirius disse, trazendo Harry de volta à realidade.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça.

-Um cervo é o meu patrono, mas eu não acho que fosse gostar disso para minha forma animaga.

-Você provavelmente está certo nisso – disse Sirius. – Serviu para o seu pai, mas você é uma pessoa muito diferente.

Harry assentiu, pensando em memórias de seu pai e os marotos que ele uma vez vira na penseira de Snape.

-Vamos ver – Sirius meditou. – Em que você é bom?

-Quadribol – disse Harry imediatamente. – Voar. E eu estou melhor em Defesa agora do que estive no último ano. – ele acrescentou pensativamente. – Eu iria gostar de ser um auror.

-Sério? Estou impressionado. É um trabalho difícil, especialmente nesses tempos. – Sirius admitiu. – Hummm. Voar. Já pensou em ser um pássaro?

-Um pássaro? – Harry disse em dúvida. – Que tipo de pássaro?

Sirius riu da expressão em seu rosto.

-Não, não um passarinho ou um pombo. Eu estou falando de um pássaro de caça, algo mais macho. Uma águia. Um gavião. Talvez um falcão.

-Posso pensar sobre isso e dizer a você amanhã?

-Sem problema, colega.

**Oi galerinha. Estou tentando manter um tempo razoável entre os capítulos. Espero que vocês tenham tido um bom Natal, e principalmente, que tenham um ótimo Ano-Novo!**


	15. CAP 15 Feitiços de amor e elfos domést

**CAP 15 – Feitiços de amor e elfos domésticos**

Contar a Leila, Harry decidiu, foi uma das melhores decisões que ele tomara até então. Diferentemente de Lupin, que estava tão perdido quanto Harry se sentia na nova realidade, Leila era uma fonte de informação, e não tinha medo de provar isso.

-Quem é Gregório? – Harry sussurrou para ela enquanto eles lavavam a louça sem magia depois do almoço aquela tarde. Lílian havia insistido, depois que eles haviam chutado um ao outro embaixo da mesa durante toda a refeição.

-Não tenho certeza se já estou falando com você de novo. – Leila disse acidamente, erguendo o nariz.

-Ahhhhh, por favor. – ele suplicou. – Você tem alguma idéia do quão confuso eu me sinto? Ou o quão ruim deve ser quando eu não faço a mínima idéia do que mamãe e papai estão falando?

-Tudo bem. Mas você deu sorte desta vez, Potter. – ela disse, parecendo zangada. – Gregório é o chefe de quadribol de papai. Papai sempre se encontra com ele para discutir jogos, táticas, times, ofertas, coisas entediantes do tipo.

-Ah... isso ajuda um monte. – disse Harry, que estivera imaginando porque seu pai estava sempre em encontros. – Leila, nós temos algum elfo doméstico? – ele disse, fazendo outra pergunta sobre a qual ele vinha pensando.

Ela olhou para ele estranhamente.

-Elfo doméstico? Claro que não. Mamãe sempre é a favor dos direitos dos elfos domésticos. Ela insiste que eles deveriam ser pagos, ou pelo menos não presos a nós. Eu gostaria que nós tivéssemos um. Meus amigos na escola estão sempre falando do quão úteis eles são. Eles nunca precisam lavar a louça. – ela falou, com uma careta.

Harry sorriu. Não apenas sua mãe era como Gina, como também ela era um monte com Hermione.

-Então, eu sou realmente um desastre na escola ou algo assim? – ele perguntou, mudando de assunto.

-Hã? Do que você está falando?

Ele rolou seus olhos.

-Eu costumava ter notas decentes. – ele disse suavemente, captando um vislumbre de Lílian na sala. – Eu tirei na maioria Es nos meus N.O.M.s e um O em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Mas agora eu descubro que sou horrível em Defesa e em Transfiguração – tirei As nesses N.O.M.s – e ninguém espera nada de bom de mim! Você deveria ouvir algumas pessoas... Mamãe e papai quando eles descobriram que eu posso fazer um Patrono, e então Sirius nas aulas de animago. Ele sempre fica completamente chocado quando eu pego a lição direito. Por quê?

Leila mordeu o lábio.

-Harry – ela disse finalmente. – Você não é ruim. De fato, você é quase o melhor da turma. – Harry começou a discordar, mas ela o cortou. – Quieto, mamãe pode estar escutando. Não, eu não estou brincando. Não é você, Harry, é a escola. Hogwarts está indo pro brejo. Papai e mamãe dizem isso todo o tempo. McGonagall tem lutado por anos para manter os padrões, mas Lúcio Malfoy e aquela Umbridge – sim, ela continua no Ministério nesse mundo também, não fique tão chocado! – eles têm baixado a dificuldade das aulas de pouco em pouco. N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s não são mais tão difíceis quanto costumavam ser, mas ainda assim os estudantes estão menos preparados, e então todo mundo vai mal. Eles também manipulam os exames, eu tenho certeza, para dar aos puros-sangues notas mais altas. Malfoy quer apenas puros-sangues em serviço no Ministério. Mamãe e papai pensam que isso é tudo parte do plano de Você-Sabe-Quem.

-Mas Moody – Harry murmurou. – ele nunca baixaria o nível de suas aulas, baixaria?

Leila riu.

-Esta é a melhor parte. Toda vez que ele tem de ensinar para sonserinos, ou Umbridge ou um de seus seguidores está por perto, ele faz parecer que está nos ensinando exatamente o que o Ministério quer, mas tão logo eles viram as costas ele volta com sua própria agenda de lições. Nós temos aprendido diversos feitiços defensivos e encantamentos. Ninguém se atreveria a dedurar Moody, todos têm muito medo dele. E além do mais, é a aula preferida de todos. – o rosto dela baixou. – Mas mesmo assim, você não é o melhor em Defesa. Ninguém é. Moody pode erguer um pouco os padrões, mas não muito ou espiões sonserinos podem perceber que alguns estudantes sabem feitiços muito avançados e reportar isso aos seus pais, que dirão a Malfoy. Se Moody for demitido, ele será substituído por um professor apontado pelo Ministério.

Harry ponderou sobre essas coisas. Então Leila pegou sua varinha, e com um simples aceno, os pratos estavam instantaneamente limpos, e colocados no escorredor.

-Leila!

-Shhhh! Mamãe nunca vai saber. Nós já estivemos aqui tempo suficiente. – ela disse, dirigindo-se para as escadas.

Harry obedientemente a seguiu, mas quando ele começou a passar pela porta dela para ir para seu quarto, ela o parou.

-Eu odeio o seu quarto. – Leila disse com sinceridade. – Honestamente, quadribol é legal e tudo, mas todos aqueles pôsteres me fazem querer fechar os olhos. Vamos conversar no meu quarto.

Harry a seguiu pela porta, e se encontrou em um choque de tons de roxo, lilás, e verde limão. A cama de Leila estava coberta com almofadas, e suas paredes mantinham um conjunto de pôsteres, trouxas e bruxos. Harry reconheceu as Irmãs Estranhas e algumas outras bandas que ele ouvira Gina e Rony falarem a respeito, mas ele não conhecia nenhum dos trouxas nos pôsteres que não se moviam.

-Agora _isso_ me faz querer fechar os olhos. – ele disse com um sorriso, e se abaixou quando Leila atirou um travesseiro em sua cabeça. – Quem são todas essas pessoas?

-Você não reconhece nenhuma dessas estrelas? – ela disse incredulamente. – Eu pensei que você tinha dito que cresceu com trouxas.

-Os Dursley, lembra? Eles nunca me deixaram escutar música ou assistir TV. Eu reconheço as estrelas bruxas, mas não as trouxas.

Leila listou as celebridades do rock e da TV para Harry, então confidenciou:

-Mas realmente é tudo sobre Orlando Bloom. – ela apontou o maior pôster do quarto, preso na porta.

-Quem?

Leila rolou os olhos.

-Ele é apenas o homem mais quente a caminhar na Terra. Nenhuma das minhas amigas na escola sabem sobre ele, exceto por Allie, que tem um dos pais trouxa. Ela praticamente idolatra o chão onde ele caminha. – Um sorriso indecente atravessou o rosto dela. – Nós estamos planejando como fazer ele se apaixonar por uma de nós. Nós pensamos até em colocar feitiços de desilusionamento em nós mesmas para que pudéssemos chegar perto o suficiente para lançar um feitiço de amor.

-Um feitiço de _amor_?

-Deixa de ser tonto, Harry. Nós somos bruxos e bruxas. Por que recorrer aos métodos trouxas de pegar alguém que você gosta quando você tem métodos mais rápidos e efetivos?

Antes que Harry pudesse responder isso, Leila havia deslanchado em uma lista de seus filmes favoritos.

-Você assiste filmes? – ele perguntou, se sentindo confuso. – Mas...

-Harry, nossa mãe nasceu _trouxa_, lembra? Ela ama filmes. Nós temos uma TV e um VCR lá embaixo e um monte de filmes no armarinho perto dos sofás. Eu não entendo porque os bruxos não usam mais coisas trouxas. Quero dizer, Hogwarts é positivamente antiga comparada a escolas modernas...

Antes que ela pudesse começar outro assunto, Harry se meteu.

-Que animal você acha que eu deveria me tornar para as minhas lições de animago?

Eles discutiram as opção por alguns minutos, e no fim Leila concordou que um pássaro – em particular, um falcão – iria combinar definitivamente melhor com Harry que qualquer outra opção que eles tivessem considerado – um guaxinim, um gato, um cão, um lobo, um leão e uma cobra.

-Então você vai começar a aprender a se transformar de verdade amanhã? – disse Leila, parecendo excitada.

-É o que Sirius disse. Ele pensa que eu estou pronto.

Leila olhou como se ela tivesse mais questões para perguntar, mas então o telefone começou a tocar, e ela disse rapidamente:

-Provavelmente é para mim.

Harry se mancou e saiu.

-Remo?

O rosto cansado de Remo apareceu no espelho.

-Oi Harry.

-Você não vai acreditar no que eu descobri hoje.

-Alguma coisa relacionada a horcruxes? – perguntou Lupin, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Talvez – disse Harry. – Eu estava no Largo Grimmauld, e dei outra olhada naquela velha tapeçaria da família Black. Você lembra dela? – Lupin assentiu, e Harry continuou. – Você não vai acreditar no nome que eu vi nela.

-Diga, Harry.

-Régulo Black.

O rosto de Lupin estava vazio.

-Me perdoe, mas eu continuo sem ver o significado...

-Régulo _Ártemis _Black.

-Legal, Harry, mas ele está morto...

-Você ainda não entendeu? Lembra do medalhão que Dumbledore e eu retiramos da caverna? A nota dentro dele?

Os olhos de Lupin se arregalaram.

-R.A.B.?

-Acho que sim. Mas é apenas metade disso. Você sabe que como os nomes sempre mostram a data de nascimento e de morte?

-Sim, mas como eu disse, ele está...

-Não havia data de morte para Régulo Black.

Levou um momento para o significado atingi-lo.

-Harry. – Lupin disse devagar. – Você acha...

-Sim – disse Harry, sorrindo. – Régulo Black ainda está vivo.

**N/T:** Aqui está uma prévia do próximo capítulo, entitulado "Rabicho":

_-Nós temos sido amigos por um longo tempo, Pedro – disse Sirius, se movendo para o outro lado de Pedro._

_-Melhores amigos – Tiago acrescentou. – Desde os nossos anos em Hogwarts._

_-Nós sempre gostamos de você, Pedro, não por causa de suas habilidades ou talentos, e definitivamente não por causa de sua bravura – Lupin continuou. – mas por sua lealdade._

_-Então é sobre isso que queríamos falar com você agora: sua lealdade. – Sirius rosnou._

Em breve!

"Além do mais, eu percebo que Orlando Bloom não era um ator famoso em 1997. Vamos apenas fingir que ele era. Eu amo olhar para ele."

Palavras da autora! XD

Galera! FELIZ 2008!!!


	16. CAP 16 Rabicho

**CAP 16 - Rabicho**

O convite de encontro da Ordem chegou naquela noite.

-Amanhã de noite. – disse Tiago. – Na casa dos Weasley.

-Tiago? Você acha que... Pedro… - Lílian disse nervosamente.

-Quieta, Lílian – o pai de Harry disse rapidamente, lançando um olhar significativo para Harry e Leila, que estavam sentados à mesa terminando suas canecas de sorvete.

Lílian e Tiago saíram para a sala para continuar sua conversa, e uma vez que eles tinham saído, Leila rolou seus olhos.

-Eles me tratam como se eu tivesse dois anos algumas vezes. Honestamente, eu sei mais do que eles, de qualquer jeito.

-Não conte a eles. – Harry disse rápido.

-Eu não vou. Seu segredo está seguro comigo. Quero dizer, eles provavelmente iriam ter um treco se soubessem que...

-Que Pettigrew os traiu e que ele foi a razão pela morte deles.

Leila ficou em silêncio. Então ela disse:

-Lupin está procurando pela terceira pessoa do Aperio?

Harry assentiu.

-Ele está crente que vai consertar as realidade, mas eu não vou permitir. – ele disse firmemente. – Eu não iria querer perder você, mamãe, papai e Sirius.

-Bom – ela disse, e terminou sua última colherada de sorvete de morango.

Harry descobriu que se transformar em um animal – um falcão, no seu caso – era muito mais difícil que simplesmente mudar a cor do seu cabelo ou comprimento, sua altura ou fazer crescerem suas unhas. Ele e Sirius trabalharam duro toda a manhã seguinte, mas ele não conseguiu fazer crescer nem mesmo uma garra. Sirius não pareceu preocupado.

-Isso leva tempo, Harry. Como eu disse, levou para Tiago e para mim dois anos para chegarmos tão longe quanto você chegou. Apenas continue tentando, e você vai conseguir logo.

Harry tentou trazer o assunto Régulo novamente, mas Sirius positivamente evitava esse tópico. Pela hora do almoço, Harry estava convencido de que Sirius escondia alguma coisa significante.

-Vejo você à noite. – Sirius disse quando eles chegaram a Godric's Hollow. – Tchau, harry.

Harry acenou, e assistiu seu padrinho desaparatar rapidamente embora.

Às dez para as sete, Tiago, Lílian e Harry aparataram n'A Toca.

-Mãe, por que os encontros da Ordem são sempre em lugares diferentes? – Harry disse enquanto eles caminhavam para a porta da frente.

-Sempre foi assim – ela disse. – Nós mudamos os lugares toda semana, simplesmente por segurança. Ninguém sabe onde será o próximo encontro até o convite chegar.

Eles chegaram à porta. Molly Weasley estava lá, disparando questões para a habitual checagem de segurança. Alguns momentos depois eles passaram pela porta para dentro de uma Toca muito cheia. Lílian e Tiago foram imediatamente chamados por Franco Longbottom. Harry escorregou pela multidão, procurando Lupin, mas ao invés disso ele esbarrou em alguém alto com cabelos vermelhos...

-Percy! O que você está fazendo aqui?

O garoto mais alto olhou para baixo por cima dos óculos.

-Eu conheço você?

A situação era irônica. Harry estava tão acostumado em ser reconhecido onde quer que ele fosse que ele não estava certo de como responder.

-Hum... eu vou para Hogwarts. Sou um grifinório.

-Ah, sim – disse Percy. – Você é aquele que eu peguei contrabandeando itens da Zonko's para o seu dormitório quando eu era monitor.

-Ah... – disse Harry, que honestamente não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer.

-Você é o garoto Potter, certo? Tem uma irmã um ano mais nova que você?

-Sim. Fred e Jorge estão aqui? – Harry perguntou.

-Não ainda. Eles estão no Beco Diagonal – Percy disse, fungando. – tentando encontrar um contratante para iniciar algum tipo de loja de logros. Pura loucura se você me perguntar...

Harry deu uma desculpa e saiu antes que Percy pudesse começar a falar dos males de ter diversão em tempos como esses. Ele circulou pelas pessoas, e acabou encontrando McGonagall, conversando com Moody.

-Professora McGonagall – Harry interrompeu. – Posso falar com você um momento?

Moody pareceu irritado, mas McGonagall consentiu, e Harry a seguiu para a cozinha vazia.

-O que Percy está fazendo aqui? – Harry perguntou diretamente.

McGonagall pareceu surpresa.

-Ele é parte da Ordem. Ele não pôde vir na última semana.

-Parte da _Ordem_? – Harry disse, sem acreditar.

-Sim. Por quê?

Harry rapidamente explicou a atitude do Percy da outra realidade com relação à Ordem e suas conexões com o Ministério, e suas próprias suspeitas sobre a lealdade de Percy. Quando ele terminou, McGonagall assentiu.

-É compreensível. Mas com Malfoy como ministro, Percy esteve dividido por anos. O Ministério, ou a Ordem? Nós não confiamos nele no início, e até decidimos não fazer encontros da Ordem n'a Toca quando ele estivesse em casa. Nossas suspeitas se confirmaram quando Percy se uniu ao Ministério logo depois de seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Mas quando Carlinhos e Tonks foram mortos pelo próprio Voldemort, Percy viu o erro em seus atos. Ele percebeu que o Ministério não estava fazendo nada para abater o mal crescente, e ele se ofereceu para nós como um espião do Ministério. Alguns ainda questionam sua lealdade, mas eu estou convencida de que ele é completamente confiável.

-E se ele não for?

-Ele será depois que ver o diário essa noite, e ouvir o seu testemunho de como Gina veio a adquiri-lo. Tirando Molly, eu diria que Percy foi o mais afetado quando Gina foi enviada para Azkaban. Ele se considerou responsável por não observá-la melhor, e eu acho que atualmente ele continua achando que poderia ter feito alguma coisa para evitar que ela abrisse a Câmara Secreta.

-Ele não poderia, você sabe. – Harry disse, repentinamente se sentindo muito mais simpático com relação a Percy Weasley do que ele se sentira por muito tempo.

-Eu sei – McGonagall disse suavemente. – Eu queria que houvesse um jeito de ajudarmos Gina.

"Há", Harry quase disse, mas se conteve em tempo. Apenas Leila sabia de seus planos de resgatar Gina. Ele não confiava essa informação a mais ninguém, por enquanto.

-É hora de começarmos – Molly Weasley chamou, e quando Harry se virou, ele viu Pedro Pettigrew demorando-se ao fundo. Harry fungou, e lançou um olhar a McGonagall.

-Nós tomaremos conta dele se ele for de fato um Comensal da Morte. – ela disse severamente, e eles seguiram o restante dos membros para a sala dos Weasley, e encontraram lugares próximos à entrada.

Harry olhou em volta. Quase todos os que haviam vindo ao encontro inicial da Ordem haviam vindo essa noite. A avó de Neville estava ausente, assim como Elifas Doge, mas em seu lugar estava um rosto que Harry reconheceu – Mundungo Fletcher. Harry imaginou se o resto dos membros da Ordem estavam para ser informados sobre as Horcruxes.

Pettigrew veio por último e começava a sentar no final, mas Lupin o instigou a ir adiante.

-Não seja tímido, Pedro – ele falou. – Eu guardei um lugar para você logo ali.

As conversas diminuíram um pouco quando Pettigrew ficou vermelho.

-Você não precisava – ele disse.

-Besteira, Pedro. Junte-se a nós. – Lupin disse alegremente.

Harry observou Olho Tonto Moody que estava sentado do outro lado de Lupin. Quando Pettigrew se aproximou, Moody olhou para ele, e então assentiu para Lupin significativamente. Sirius e Tiago se levantaram e foram para frente.

-Pedro, nós temos algo para discutir com você essa noite – Lupin disse agradavelmente, se levantando também e colocando uma mão no ombro de Pettigrew de forma camarada.

Pettigrew parecia nervoso entre os marotos.

-O que poderia ser? – ele disse, lutando para manter o tom amigável, mas Harry podia escutar sua voz tremer ligeiramente.

-Nós temos sido amigos por um longo tempo, Pedro – disse Sirius, se movendo para o outro lado de Pedro.

-Melhores amigos – Tiago acrescentou. – Desde os nossos anos em Hogwarts.

-Nós sempre gostamos de você, Pedro, não por causa de suas habilidades ou talentos, e definitivamente não por causa de sua bravura – Lupin continuou. – mas por sua lealdade.

-Então é sobre isso que queríamos falar com você agora: sua lealdade. – Sirius rosnou.

Muitos dos membros da Ordem pareciam confusos e alguns estavam sussurrando para si mesmos. Moody parecia satisfeito, entretanto, um olhar característico em seu rosto. McGonagall parecia triste, e Franco, Alice, Molly e Arthur estavam assistindo de olhos arregalados.

-M-minha le-lealdade?

-Sim – disse Lupin tristemente. – Nós temos razões para acreditar que você não é mais completamente leal conosco.

-P-por que v-vocês iriam pensar a-assim? – Pettigrew disse, nervosamente lambendo os lábios.

-Por causa disso – Sirius disse, e com um puxão, ele ergueu a manga do braço direito de Pettigrew.

Pettigrew ganiu e lutou, mas Lupin havia segurado seu ombro, e Tiago rapidamente segurou o outro braço de Pettigrew. Harry se ergueu para dar uma olhada. Lá estava ela, a Marca Negra, gravada no braço de Pettigrew. Lentamente Sirius girou Pedro para que todos no círculo pudessem dar uma boa olhada. Houve engasgos de choque e raiva dos que assistiam.

-É isso que precisamos discutir com você – Lupin disse calmamente.

O pai de Harry se endireitou e demonstrava tristeza em sua fronte.

-Por que você faria isso conosco, Pedro? Nós éramos seus amigos...

Sirius obviamente não podia conter isso por mais tempo.

-Seu roedorzinho... vil nojento, vira-casaca traidor... – ele xingou, sua voz crescendo.

-... e nós confiamos em você. – Tiago continuou.

-Por que você fez isso? – Sirius gritou, seu rosto uma máscara escura de raiva. – Você tem sido membro da Ordem por _dezoito anos_. Por quanto tempo você tem derrubado nossos planos aos pés de Voldemort?

Os ombros de Tiago caíram.

-Nós sabíamos que havia um furo na Ordem, mas eu nunca teria suspeitado que era você. – ele disse tristemente.

-É, todo este tempo nós estivemos culpando Re... – Sirius parou sem completar a sentença.

Lupin sorriu complacente.

-Vocês pensavam que era eu. Eu sei.

Sirius parecia ferido.

-Remo, desculpe.

-É passado. – Lupin disse simplesmente. Ele se virou novamente para Pettigrew, cujos olhos corriam de um lado ao outro. – Você ainda não respondeu nossas questões, Pedro.

O homem baixo e careca estava parecendo mais e mais com um rato a cada momento que passava.

-T-Tiago... R-Remo... O M-mestre das T-Trevas... é p-poderoso...

-E eu suponho que essa era a razão perfeita para ir correndo pedir o apoio dele, hum? – Sirius disparou.

-Eu pensava mais de você. – Tiago disse baixo, e os olhos de Pettigrew se arregalaram.

-Eu não queria... eu não pensei...

-Não comece a fazer desculpas. – Sirius latiu. – Você está prestes a aprender o que acontece com traidores dentro do nosso círculo.

A um sinal, os três empurraram Pettigrew contra a parede, e apontaram suas varinhas contra ele. Pettigrew tremia agora, mas ele conseguiu esboçar concentração em seu rosto. Harry reconheceu a expressão.

-Cuidado – ele gritou, se erguendo da cadeira. – Ele vai se transformar!

Mas Pettigrew não estava mudando. Sirius riu, fria e pesadamente.

-Tentando escapar como o covarde que você é, hã?

-Não vai funcionar desta vez, Pedro – Lupin disse, e Tiago olhou para ele estranhamente. Harry sabia que Lupin estava lembrando do desastroso incidente na Casa dos Gritos vários anos antes.

-Lílian colocou um feitiço especial que ela própria inventou nesta sala. – Tiago explicou, voltando sua atenção para Pettigrew.

-Sem transformações de animago. – Lupin disse enfaticamente.

-Irônico, não é? Uma vez ajudamos vocês a se tornarem animagos. – disse Sirius, um brilho frio em seus olhos escuros. – Agora nós vamos "ajudá-lo" de novo.

-O que v-vocês vão fazer? – Pettigrew gemeu ansiosamente.

Não havia simpatia na voz de Sirius.

-Vamos apenas dizer que nós não permitiremos que você vá se arrastar mais para o velho Voldie.

-Você parece ter um monte de características roedoras. – Tiago acrescentou calmamente.

-Nós pensamos que você seria um bom rato permanentemente. – disse Lupin. – Novamente, nossa querida amiga Lílian produziu um feitiço para nosso uso...

Os três erguiam suas varinhas cada vez mais alto.

-No três. – disse Tiago.

-Adeus Pedro – disse Lupin. – Vou sentir falta do amigo que uma vez conheci, mas é óbvio que não há traços dele em você.

-Um – Sirius começou, mas ele nunca chegou no dois. Pettigrew lançou-se para frente, derrubando Remo e Tiago no chão. Obviamente nenhum deles esperava que Pettigrew recorresse aos métodos trouxas. O homem menor meteu um punho fechado na cara de Lupin, com força, e começou a correr.

-Expeliarmus – Sirius gritou, mas Pettigrew desviou. Tiago tentou empunhar sua varinha contra Pettigrew, mas ele chutou Tiago no estômago e deixou-o clamando por ar. Moody pulou sobre os pés, e lançou uma bem feita maldição de corte que atingiu o braço de Pettigrew. – Estupefaça! Reducto! Petrificus Totalus! – Sirius gritou quando Pettigrew correu em direção à porta, segurando seu braço e lançando feitiços enquanto os membros da Ordem tentavam ficar fora da linha de fogo. Percy foi atingido pelo Petrificus Totalus e congelou em seu assento, a boca meio aberta.

Harry pulou sobre seus pé, e lançou outro feitiço estuporante em Pettigrew.

-Alguém, ajude! – Sirius gritou quando Pettigrew desapareceu pela porta. Franco e Alice Longbottom pareceram recuperar seus sentidos, e rapidamente retiraram suas varinhas e o seguiram. Harry correu também, seguido por McGonagall e Moody. Quando Harry chegou à porta da frente, não havia sinal de Pettigrew.

-Droga – Sirius xingou. – Ele deve ter se transformado. Moody, Harry, Franco, vamos procurar pelo terreno. Rápido, porque se ele chegar à saída das terras ele vai desaparatar embora. Minerva, Alice, vão lá para dentro e digam para todos começarem a lançar novamente seus feitiços Fidelius. Se alguém tiver Pedro como seu fiel, estará em grave perigo a menos que o feitiço seja renovado imediatamente.

Harry, Moody, Sirius e Franco Longbottom procuraram por vários minutos antes de um estalo agudo ecoar além das terras. Sirius endireitou-se e esfregou a cara com decepção.

-Ele escapou – ele disse amargamente.

Franco Longbottom estava sem fôlego. Ainda estava quente, embora o sol desaparecesse à distância.

-Nós tentamos, Sirius. Não se culpe.

-O verme – Sirius rosnou.

Moody mancou junto a eles.

-Não posso acreditar que ele escapou. A sala estava cheia de aurores. – rosnou ele

-Parasitinha traidor – Sirius continuou.

-É melhor nós entrarmos e dar as novas aos outros. – Franco disse seriamente.

Os outros subiram os degraus, mas Harry ficou para trás, olhando por sobre o campo, seus punhos fechados. Aquele mentiroso, sujo, traidor era a razão porque os planos da Ordem falhavam. Na outra realidade, ele era a razão pela qual Sirius ficara doze anos em Azkaban, e a razão pela qual Harry não tinha pais. E agora Harry estivera cara a cara com Pettigrew quatro vezes e em cada vez Pettigrew escapara. Enquanto Harry acrescentava mais um incidente para a sua lista mental de encontros, ele silenciosamente jurou que a próxima vez que ele cruzasse com Pedro Pettigrew, as coisas seriam diferentes. Desta vez, Harry teria revanche.

**N/T: A culpa não é minha, lembram-se? Embora eu também tenha odiado! A autora fala: "Não, não, não, vocês não entendem! Eu **_**tinha**_** que deixar Pettigrew escapar porque ele virá a ser útil mais tarde na história. E me desculpem se a fuga dele pareceu meio irreal. Eu nunca fui boa em cenas de ação."**

**Galera, mais capítulos em breve! No próximo: "O diário".**

**Boas férias!!!**

** "To help" tem dois sentidos, no inglês: ajudar e impedir. Infelizmente, não pude fazer o mesmo jogo de palavras, uma vez que a autora utilizou a mesma palavra para as duas idéias.**


	17. CAP 17 O diário

**CAP 17 – O diário**

Quando Harry voltou para dentro, Moody esperava por ele na entrada.

-Foi impressionante aquele feitiço estuporante que você lançou em Pettigrew na sala. – o velho auror comentou. – Muito melhor que as suas tentativas em aula no último ano.

Harry abaixou a cabeça timidamente.

-Eu pratiquei mais antes de deixar a escola. – ele disse, um sorriso se difundindo no rosto.

-Bons reflexos também – disse Moody, focando seu olho mágico em Harry.

Harry não podia acreditar que Moody estava elogiando-o. Uma parte sua se sentiu orgulhosa, mas outra parte se sentiu um pouco envergonhada. Ele havia dominado o feitiço estuporante em seu quarto ano. _Eu devo realmente feder na aula de Defesa_, ele pensou cinicamente.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, Gui e Arthur Weasley saíram da sala adjacente.

-Nós vamos sair para fortalecer os terrenos. – disse Gui.

-Quer ajudar, Olho Tonto? – o Sr.Weasley convidou.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, Gui e Arthur Weasley surgiram na sala adjacente.

-Nós vamos sair para fortalecer os terrenos. – disse Gui.

-Quer ajudar, Olho Tonto? – convidou o Sr.Weasley.

Moody assentiu.

-Quando nós terminarmos, nenhum Comensal da Morte vai estar apto a entrar. – ele rosnou.

Harry deslizou para a sala. A cena era caótica. Bruxos e bruxas estavam agrupados em todos os lugares, lançando novos feitiços Fidelius. Pessoas estavam indo e vindo pelo fogo usando a rede de Flú, e, para a surpresa de Harry, Lílian deixara a sala e voltara alguns minutos depois seguida de uma Leila que parecia muito confusa.

Repentinamente Harry sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Era Lupin, exibindo um magnífico olho preto mas de outra maneira parecendo saudável.

-Por que Leila... – Harry começou, mas Lupin o cortou.

-Você poderia vir aqui por um momento, Harry?

Harry seguiu Lupin para fora da sala, para a cozinha.

-Por que Leila está aqui? – Harry perguntou novamente.

-Um feitiço Fidelius não pode ser lançado sobre uma construção quando há pessoas presentes. Se há alguém dentro quando o feitiço é lançado, essa pessoa vai repentinamente esquecer de quem é, por que está ali, e como sair da casa. Isso pode gerar alguns efeitos perigosos na mente. Mas eu tenho algo mais importante para discutir com você.

-O que é?

-Você pode ser meu Fiel do Segredo?

-_O quê?_ – Harry exclamou, certo de que havia escutado errado.

-Eu quero que você seja o meu Fiel do Segredo quando o Fidelius for lançado sobre minha residência atual.

-Eu? Eu… Por que eu?

Lupin sorriu vagamente.

-Eu pensei que essa parte seria clara. Você é a única outra pessoa que eu conheço da outra realidade. Além disso, eu tenho muito mais confiança em você do que em qualquer outra pessoa aqui. É natural que eu queira ter você como Fiel. Você se provou confiável de muitas maneiras.

-Eu nem mesmo sei onde sua casa fica. – Harry disse, preocupado com o risco que Lupin estava tomando. O que ele estava pensando, fazendo um estudante como seu Fiel de Segredo?

-Uma vez que o feitiço é feito, você saberá, e terá que me lembrar. Eu terei esquecido.

-Você tem certeza?

-Sim. Vai fazer?

Harry pausou, incerto.

-Eu não tenho idade ainda. – disse.

-Isso parou você alguma vez antes? – Lupin disse, seus olhos brilhando.

-Touché – Harry disse, sorrindo. – Eu ficaria feliz em fazer isso.

Lupin chamou McGonagall para a cozinha, e ela concordou em lançar o feitiço. Harry e Lupin juntaram as mãos e McGonagall sacudiu sua varinha, murmurando longas seqüências de feitiços baixinho. Então uma luz branca começou a brilhar de suas mãos, e repentinamente Harry sabia sem dúvida alguma que Lupin vivia no número vinte e três da Townsend Road em Liverpool.

-Funcionou, não? – ele perguntou quando a luz se extinguiu.

Lupin assentiu, e Harry lhe contou onde ele vivia, e também escreveu em um pedaço de papel como aquele um que havia usado para entrar na casa de Sirius, para Remo guardar.

-Acho que seria melhor se você não contar aos seus pais que você é o meu Fiel, a menos que eles perguntem especificamente. – Lupin avisou enquanto os três caminhavam de volta à sala.

Meia hora depois, Gui, Moody e Arthur apareceram.

-Os terrenos estão ok. – o Sr.Weasley anunciou.

-Eu gostaria de ver um Comensal da Morte passar por aquelas defesas – disse Moody, caindo pesadamente sobre a cadeira próxima do fogo.

-Mesmo o melhor desfazedor de feitiços precisaria de dias para passar pelos terrenos. – disse Gui orgulhosamente. Ele se sentou junto à bruxa negra que Harry reconheceu do último encontro. Ela imediatamente se inclinou e começou a sussurrar na orelha dele.

-Bom – disse Lupin, parecendo aliviado. – Tão logo nós terminarmos essa noite, Arthur, você poderá refazer o seu feitiço Fidelius, mas até lá então você estará seguro.

-Há mais para ser feito? – o Sr.Weasley perguntou, surpreso.

-Eu trouxe a prova. – Lupin disse baixo.

Os olhos de Arthur se arregalaram, mas ele assentiu e começou a ir de grupo em grupo, falando silenciosamente aos membros da Ordem. Logo vários membros começaram a desaparatar ou a sair pelo Flú. Lílian saiu com Leila, que lançou a Harry um olhar "Me conte depois ou eu irei..." antes que ela seguisse sua mãe porta afora. Moody rapidamente operou o feitiço Fidelius com Quim Shacklebolt, e o Sr.Weasley ajudou Gui a se tornar o Fiel de Kiara. Finalmente os membros se reagruparam no círculo original.

Lupin se ergueu nervosamente.

-Agora que nós tomamos conta dessa primeira e desagradável parte do negócio, há algo mais para o que quero chamar sua atenção.

Ele rapidamente colocou o resto dos membros da Ordem à par do assunto Horcruxes, então contou a eles do encontro particular que eles haviam feito na semana anterior.

-Eu espero realmente que vocês me perdoem. – ele se desculpou. Algumas das pessoas excluídas lançavam olhares zangados para ele. – Na época, eu tinha apenas teorias – Lupin explicou rapidamente. – Eu apresentei minhas idéias para um grupo menor porque eu não estava completamente certo, mas também porque eu tinha minhas suspeitas contra Pettigrew e não queria que ele conseguisse qualquer informação que ele pudesse levar diretamente até Voldemort sobre os nossos conhecimentos ou planos. – ele suspirou. – Ainda assim, ele escapou.

-Não foi sua culpa – disse Emelina Vance suavemente. – O resto de nós poderia ter feito alguma coisa. Mas nós apenas sentamos aqui.

-Nós fizemos o que pudemos. – disse McGonagall.

Lupin ficou em silêncio por um momento antes de continuar.

-Quando eu apresentei minhas idéias para o grupo menor eles me pediram para trazer uma prova para minhas teorias. E eu a tenho. – ele puxou o diário de seu bolso e o colocou sobre a mesa de café.

-Um livro velho? – veio uma voz indiferente dos fundos.

-Não um livro – disse Shacklebolt, que estava mais perto. Ele se aproximou para dar uma olhada melhor. – Um diário.

-O diário de Tom Riddle – Lupin corrigiu.

-Quem? – disse Kiara. Vários outros pareciam confusos.

-Tom Riddle – disse Minerva McGonagall – é o velho nome de Lord Voldemort, aquele que ele tinha antes de se tornar o que é hoje. Ele era um estudante em Hogwarts antes que Dumbledore se tornasse diretor, e eu ainda ensinava Aritmancia. Ele foi um dos melhores estudantes que Hogwarts já viu, e um favorito entre os professores. Durante seu tempo em Hogwarts ele fez uma pesquisa extensa sobre sua hereditariedade, e descobriu que ele era o último da linha de Salazar Slytherin, o que explicava sua habilidade de falar com as cobras.

-Ele descobriu sobre a Câmara Secreta e sua habilidade de abri-la. No processo, uma garota foi morta, e Riddle acusou outro estudante. – Lupin explicou.

-Então Hagrid não era o culpado. – disse Lílian, perdendo o fôlego.

-Ele era o culpado de trazer um filhote de acromantula para o castelo, mas era só isso. Ele nunca abriu a Câmara. – disse McGonagall duramente. – É claro, os professores acreditaram em Riddle, não em Hagrid. Na realidade, o monstro na Câmara não é uma acromantula, mas um basilisco. Eu estive na Câmara, e vi a pele da serpente gigante. Eu mesma falei com o fantasma da Murta Que Geme e ouvi o seu testemunho. É tudo verdade.

A Sra.Weasley se inclinou para frente, seu rosto branco.

-Então como... Como Gina...

-Conseguiu abrir a Câmara? – Lupin completou. – Especialmente quando se toma em conta o fato de que apenas o Herdeiro de Slytherin é supostamente apto para chamar o basilisco? – a Sra.Weasley assentiu e engoliu em seco.

-O diário é a chave – Lupin expôs. – Evidentemente Voldemort não estava contente em abrir a Câmara uma vez. O diário é um horcrux, um pedaço da alma de Voldemort, mas é também um objeto negro muito poderoso. Escrever no diário permite a Voldemort possuir o escritor, e através dessa vítima sem suspeitas, Voldemort pode deixar o basilisco livre novamente em Hogwarts. Vejam. – Lupin deu uma rápida demonstração, permitindo a cada membro da Ordem dar uma olhada nas palavras que emergiam da página, "Meu nome é Tom Riddle.".

Harry percebeu que todos os Weasley haviam empalidecido. O Sr.Weasley apertava os ombros de Molly, Percy parecia estar doente, Gui segurava fortemente a mão de Kiara, e os gêmeos olhavam nervosamente um para o outro.

-Então você está dizendo... O diário é o motivo pelo qual Gina está em... – o Sr.Weasley parecia incapaz de pronunciar a palavra "Azkaban". – Mas como ela poderia tê-lo adquirido? – ele disse rapidamente.

-Eu sei como – Harry confessou, e todos olharam para ele. – Em meu segundo ano, eu estava na Floreios e Borrões e vi Lúcio Malfoy escorregar o diário dentro do caldeirão de Gina. – Era parte da verdade, ele pensou. Ele apenas esperava que seus pais não começassem a questionar maiores detalhes da história.

-Você... viu? – Molly sussurrou. – E não disse nada?

Harry sentiu seu estômago afundar. Ele ia ser culpado pelo aprisionamento de Gina?

-Eu não sabia o que era. Na época pensei que não tinha visto direito. Eu não o reconheci até vê-lo na... Até vê-lo hoje. – ele corrigiu a si mesmo rapidamente.

Um som estrangulado veio do fundo.

-Mãe, não culpe o Harry. – Percy falou, chocado. – Não é culpa dele. É minha. – Fred e Jorge começaram a protestar, mas Percy continuou, sua voz tremendo. – Eu a vi escrevendo naquele velho diário. Eu a vi começar a se tornar mais e mais reservada, e eu não fiz nada.

-Não é tudo sua culpa – gritou Jorge, levantando-se.

-Nós dividimos a culpa – acrescentou Fred, erguendo-se também.

-Nós a vimos escrevendo no diário também.

-Nós deveríamos ter feito alguma coisa.

-Rony percebeu também, e ele não interviu.

Harry assistia, maravilhado. Nunca antes ele presenciara os gêmeos verdadeiramente se levantando para defender Percy. _É assim que deveria ser_, ele pensou repentinamente, imaginando se o Percy da outra realidade voltaria ao normal, e imaginando se sua família iria perdoá-lo.

-Garotos – disse o Sr.Weasley baixinho. – O que está feito está feito.

-Não! – a Sra.Weasley gritou repentinamente. – Agora nós temos prova! Ela era inocente depois de tudo, e o diário é a prova! Nós podemos ir para o Ministério! Eles terão que deixar a minha criança sair de Azkaban... – ela explodiu em grandes soluços, e o Sr.Weasley tentou confortá-la.

-Absolutamente não. – mas não foi Lupin quem falou, e sim Moody. Ele se adiantou, seu olho bom suave e comovido. – Nós não podemos ir para o Ministério e acusar Lúcio Malfoy na cara dele. Seria suicídio, um de nós vai acabar indo fazer companhia para sua filha em Azkaban por Posse de Objetos Negros, e então como seria? O ministro iria amar ver outro Weasley preso, ou um Potter – Olho Tonto acrescentou, lançando um olhar significativo para Harry, que involuntariamente estremeceu.

-Então não há nada que nós possamos fazer. – disse o Sr.Weasley, sem esperança.

-Há algo – disse Lupin firmemente enquanto observava os Weasley, seu rosto marcado pelo remorso. – Nós podemos colocar todos os nossos esforços em encontrar e destruir os horcruxes remanescentes. Nós podemos tornar Voldemort mortal novamente, e fazer nossa parte para destruí-lo.

Arthur Weasley ergueu os olhos.

-Eu farei qualquer coisa – ele falou firmemente.

-Nos diga como poderemos ajudar. – disse Moody.

-Você dá as Ordens – disse Shacklebolt, e diversas pessoas assentiram em concordância.

Lupin pareceu surpreso, mas com um olhar rápido para Harry, ele se endireitou e começou a detalhar sobre a identidade e localização das várias horcruxes. Uma vez que as explicações havia terminado, ele designou tarefas. Moody e Shacklebolt, dois dos mais destacados aurores, deveriam recuperar o medalhão na caverna. McGonagall, Lílian Potter e uma bruxa que Harry não conhecia foram designadas para o trabalho de pesquisar velhos objetos de Ravenclaw e Gryffindor que poderiam ter sido transformados em horcruxes. Franco e Alice Longbottom, talentosos aurores, iriam para os restos da casa dos Gaunt, acompanhados de Emelina Vance, uma habilidosa curadora, em busca do anel de Slytherin. Gui e Kiara, que para a surpresa de Harry também era aurora, foram designados para o trabalho de encontrar o velho orfanato de Voldemort e checar se o mesmo continha horcruxes.

-E nós? – disseram Tiago e Sirius, parecendo um pouco chateados por Lupin não ter lhes dado uma tarefa ainda.

-Eu deixei a melhor parte para vocês – disse Lupin, parecendo verdadeiramente alegre pela primeira vez naquela noite. – Vocês vão fazer o que os marotos fazem melhor – criar uma diversão. Eu preciso que vocês trabalhem com o restante dos membros da Ordem para encontrar um jeito de distrair os Comensais de Voldemort. Ele não podem saber o que nós estamos prestes a fazer. Mantenham eles sem saber dos nossos planos.

Sirius e Tiago trocaram olhares quase eufóricos.

-Aqueles de vocês que trabalham no Ministério. – Lupin continuou, olhando para Arthur e Percy – mantenham os ouvidos abertos para qualquer coisa que possa ser útil para nós.

O encontro terminou pouco depois. Lupin manteve certas pessoas para lhes dar maiores informações sobre suas tarefas. Harry entreouviu ele dando a Moody e a Shacklebolt detalhes de sobreaviso sobre a caverna, a poção, e os Inferi. Os dois aurores deixaram o lugar com caras cansadas.

-Harry – Sirius chamou quando Harry começava a seguir seus pais para sair. – A propósito, você vive no número nove, na Godric's Drive.

-Obrigado – disse Harry, sorrindo. – Vejo você amanhã.

**N/T: Um dia! Uhuu! Estou indo bem, hã? ****Vou tentar postar todo dia, já que nos dias 11, 12 e 13 vou estar fora...**

**No próximo capítulo, "A chegada da idade". Gina será resgatada logo, mas Harry precisa terminar seu treinamento de Animago primeiro. **

**Como eu nunca me dou bem com betas (eles SEMPRE atrasam, e NUNCA estão lá quando precisamos), continuo pedindo para vocês relatarem possíveis erros de digitação/ortografia. Eu simplesmente não tenho paciência de ler o que digito DE NOVO, pois já li antes, leio quando traduzo e digito a tradução, ou seja, são 3 reproduções da história na minha mente e eu não suporto fazer uma quarta.**

**Abraços, galera!!!**


	18. CAP 18 A chegada da idade

**CAP 18 – ****A chegada da idade**

As próximas duas semanas passaram devagar. Lupin, não importava o quanto Harry implorasse, permaneceu inflexível em sua decisão de deixar os membros mais velhos e experientes da Ordem fazer a caçada imediata de Horcruxes.

-Não é justo – disse Harry, seu lábio inferior se curvando em desgosto. Ele estava tendo outra argumentação com seu antigo professor através do espelho de dois sentidos. – Eu sou o cérebro da operação. De fato, sem mim não haveria operação, mas eu sou forçado a sentar aqui displicentemente girando meus polegares à toa enquanto qualquer outro sai atrás das aventuras.

Lupin sorriu com condolência.

-A vida não é justa. Não foi justo que você tenha crescido órfão, eu que eu tenha sido mordido por um lobisomem quando eu era pequeno. Embora não pareça que você esteja fazendo muito, você tem o trabalho mais importante de todos.

-Que é...? – Harry perguntou petulante.

-Você está mantendo nosso segredo seguro. Você acha que a Ordem acreditaria em nós se nós marchássemos até o próximo encontro clamando termos sido vítimas de um Aperio de outra realidade na qual você era o Eleito e destinado a sozinho derrotar Lord Voldemort?

-Não – Harry admitiu. Soou extremamente fantástico quando Lupin colocou aquilo daquele jeito. – Eles nos mandariam para o St.Mungus por insanidade.

-Exatamente – disse Lupin. – E é por isso que você vai continuar agindo como se nada estivesse errado. Em primeiro de setembro você vai a bordo do Expresso de Hogwarts como qualquer outro setimanista. Suspeitas serão levantadas se você começar a fazer coisas fora do comum, e a todo custo nosso segredo deve ser mantido a salvo.

Harry lamentou, pediu, usou a lógica, gritou, e ficou amuado, mas no final, era a única coisa racional a fazer. Com nada melhor para ocupar seu tempo, ele se lançou em seu treinamento de Animago, praticando por horas durante as tardes. Lílian e Tiago estavam fora a maior parte do tempo: Lílian, nas bibliotecas bruxas, e Tiago, no Grimmauld Place onde ele e Sirius estavam planejando a Grande Distração, como Harry e Leila a chamavam.

Com todo o tempo extra para praticar, Harry progrediu rapidamente e ao final de duas semanas, ele estava apto a se transformar completamente em um falcão, embora ele pudesse manter a forma por apenas alguns segundos. Sirius estava estático. As lições de animago, entretanto, estavam ficando mais e mais esparsas na medida em que os planos que Sirius trabalhava com Tiago começavam a ocupar mais de seu tempo. Harry não sabia como seu padrinho estava conseguindo fazer tudo: lições com Harry, planos com Tiago, o trabalho de Sirius no Ministério. Um dia ele perguntou.

-Ah, aquilo. – Sirius disse, rindo. – Eu saí do trabalho no Ministério logo depois do nosso primeiro encontro com a nova Ordem.

Harry olhou para ele.

-Por quê?

-Eu o odiava. – Sirius disse casualmente. – Além do mais... – ele acrescentou sombriamente – não é como se eu precisasse do dinheiro. Aquela maldita fortuna que minha querida e velha mamãe me deixou...

-O que você vai fazer agora?

-Eu não contei a você? – Sirius pareceu surpreso. – Acho que não. Madame Hooch está se retirando. McGonagall me ofereceu a posição dela.

-Você irá para Hogwarts? – Harry quase gritou.

Sirius sorriu reticente.

-Se você prefere que eu fique aqui eu posso pedir ao Ministério meu trabalho de volta...

-Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer – disse Harry, sorrindo tão intensamente que ele pensou que suas bochechas poderiam rasgar. – Isso é ótimo!

-Eu estou contente que você pense assim. – disse Sirius, piscando. Harry já estava planejando as coisas que ele e seu padrinho poderiam fazer juntos em Hogwarts quando eles mergulharam novamente nas lições de animago.

Quando ele não estava praticando ou lamentando, Harry descobriu que ele adorava passar o tempo com Leila. Um dia ele a encurralou e suplicou que ela o ajudasse a praticar quadribol.

-Eu vou fazer papel de tolo se eu voltar para a escola e não puder bloquear os gols mesmo se minha vida depender disso – ele suplicou. – Lupin diz que ninguém pode descobrir sobre o Aperio, mas se eu costumava ser bom e de repente em meu sétimo ano eu mudar e virar um péssimo goleiro, alguém pode suspeitar.

-Quem disse que você sempre foi bom? – ela disse com sarcasmo, mas finalmente consentiu. A partir de então, Harry passou um bom tempo todos os dias praticando quadribol com sua irmã. Suas primeiras impressões sobre as habilidades dela não estavam erradas; ela era uma artilheira maravilhosa, até melhor que Gina. É claro, ela marcou facilmente nele de início, até ele começar a entender toda a técnica de goleiro. Eles praticaram duro e um dia no final de uma semana, Leila pousou, puxou seu cabelo bagunçado para fora de seu rosto e disse:

-Nada mal, Potter, eu suponho que você se dará bem.

-Nada mal? É tudo o que eu ganho de você por sete dias de árdua tortura?

-O que você esperava? Oh, Harry, você é melhor que Elijah Pullman, Uraiah Yates _e_ Ronald Weasley! – ela disse em uma voz alta e fina.

Harry ficou de carranca até ela lhe dar um bem dado soco no ombro.

-Você sabe o que eu quero dizer, _maninho querido_. Claro, você não está bom o suficiente, mas eu vou deixar você bom.

Quando eles não estavam jogando quadribol, Harry perguntava a ela montes de coisas sobre si mesmo.

-Nós sempre moramos em Godric's Hollow? Eu fui para a escola antes de ir para Hogwarts? Papai me ensinou a ser goleiro, ou eu escolhi a posição? – Leila rapidamente ficou cansada de responder suas questões depois de um tempo, e resolveu dar a ele um tratamento silencioso quando ele abusava do privilégio.

Julho estava rapidamente chegando ao final. A estação estivera ensolarada e quente por dias. O céu ocasionalmente se manchava com grandes nuvens macias que indicavam chuva, mas nunca apreciativas. Um dia quando Sirius trouxe Harry de volta depois de uma sessão muito satisfatória de lições de animago, Harry empurrou a porta e se deparou diante de um bando de pessoas gritando "Surpresa!" e "Feliz aniversário!". Sirius empurrou o boquiaberto Harry para dentro e fechou a porta. Parecia que a maioria dos membros da Ordem estavam presentes, junto com toda a famílias Weasley e... Neville?

-Oi Harry – disse o grifinório de rosto Redondo, sorrindo largamente e empurrando um pacote de embrulho brilhante nos braços de Harry. – Feliz aniversário.

-Obrigado – disse Harry, ainda estuporado.

-Seu tonto – Leila gritou, aparecendo ao lado de Harry e batendo no seu braço. – você esqueceu completamente que era seu aniversário, não foi?

Harry olhou para ela enquanto o resto das pessoas começava a rir. Ele não queria admitir, mas ela estava certa.

-E o seu décimo sétimo aniversário, Harry. Que vergonha. – disse Tiago.

-Este é o aniversário mais importante de todos. – disse Sirius. – Você pode fazer magia, aparatar, tomar uísque de fogo...

-Sirius! – Lílian exclamou. – Se você der a Hary uma gota de uísque de fogo essa noite, eu vou amaldiçoá-lo até o próximo século!

Sirius ficou sério diante deste pensamento, e assentiu inocentemente, mas quando Lílian não estava olhando ele piscou e pronunciou sem som algum: "Depois".

O grupo levou Harry até a sala, que havia sido magicamente ampliada para suportar todas as pessoas. Em uma mesa no centro estava um bolo gigante, decorado com vermelho e dourado. Grandes palavras brilhantes na superfície liam "FELIZ 17º ANIVERSÁRIO, HARRY!". Miniaturas de jogadores de quadribol estavam driblando uns aos outros pela borda, segurando uma pequena Goles para um gol situado no topo do bolo.

Em outra mesa perto da parede estavam os presentes – mais presentes do que Harry vira em toda a sua vida.

-Todos eles são para mim? – ele murmurou para Leila, que continuava ao seu lado.

-Sim. – ela disse, analisando a pilha. – Eu diria que você ganhou entre vinte e oito ou mais. Isso é montes a mais do que mamãe e papai me deram em meu último aniversário – ela continuou, seu rosto se sombreando em uma carranca.

-Você pode ter alguns dos meus. – Harry disse sinceramente. – Eu não sei o que fazer com todos eles.

Ela olhou curiosamente para ele, mas não disse nada mais sobre os presentes. Harry continuava a olhar em pânico para a montanha de presentes quando Leila repentinamente agarrou seu braço. – Ah, ei. É melhor você cuidar. Rony está aqui.

Harry olhou ao redor e viu o ruivo alto e magro espreitando na porta, seus braços cruzados.

-Acho que a mãe dele o fez vir – Leila disse, mordendo o lábio. – Ele parece estar nada contente. Ele odeia você desde que...

-Eu sei, eu sei, Fred e Jorge me contaram – Harry disse, cortando a explicação dela. – Eu não tenho medo do Rony. Eu sou muito melhor em azarações e maldições do que ele, de qualquer jeito.

Agora Rony olhava zangado para ele.

-Ele está olhando para mim. – Harry disse para Leila.

-Eu também olharia se você tivesse roubado a minha garota.

-Eu não acho que _você_ tenha de se preocupar com isso – ele ironizou, e ela o bateu no braço novamente.

-Bobo. Apenas cuidado, ok?

-Eu posso cuidar do Rony – Harry disse confiantemente, antes que Sirius o chamasse para uma foto. A Sra.Weasley havia trazido uma câmera bruxa e parecia estar com um humor muito melhor do que quando Harry a vira pela última vez. Ele se apertou em frente ao bolo com seus pais e padrinho e colou no rosto um sorriso sem graça enquanto a câmera tirava foto depois de foto.

-Eu não posso acreditar que você tem dezessete, Harry – Lílian disse, uma vez que as fotos acabaram.

Tiago e Sirius trocaram olhares.

-É – disse Sirius, em um sadismo patético. – Apenas ontem você estava rastejando pelado pela casa fazendo bagunça...

-Todas aquelas fraldas que eu tive que trocar – Tiago alfinetou, afastando uma falsa lágrima. – Eu nunca esquecerei...

-Calem a boca, vocês dois – Lílian rosnou. – Nenhum de vocês nunca trocou fraldas. Vocês deixaram esse serviço maravilhoso para mim. – ela se voltou para Harry, e passou uma mão em seu cabelo. – Você cresceu tão rápido... Eu não posso acreditar que o meu bebê finalmente já é de idade.

Harry podia sentir seu rosto esquentando. Ele desesperadamente procurou escapar enquanto Tiago e Sirius relembravam os momentos particularmente embaraçosos da infância de Harry. Finalmente quando Alice Longbottom anunciou que eles haviam esquecido de uma faca para cortar o bolo, Harry quase gritou "Eu vou pegar!" e fugiu rapidamente para a cozinha.

Ele disparou para a porta, seguido por risadas, e trombou com um garoto alto irritado.

-Umph – Harry grunhiu. Endireitando-se, ele recuou dois passos. Rony levou algum tempo desamassando suas roupas, o tempo todo olhando irritado para Harry.

-Potter – Rony disse, como se estivesse sendo forçado a utilizar uma palavra desagradável.

-Rony – Harry retrucou, recusando-se a rebaixar-se ao sobrenome.

-Então, você contou todos os seus presentes de aniversário? Quantos você ganhou, Potter?

-Eu não estava contando meus presentes. – Harry respondeu, tentando ficar calmo.

-O precioso Potter sempre consegue o que quer – falou Rony com desdém.

-Não – Harry disse automaticamente. Se apenas Rony soubesse... Ele suspirou. Isso não estava levando a lugar nenhum. – Escute Rony, seus irmãos me contaram que você está chateado, e eu lamento sobre Cho. Eu não percebi o que estava fazendo.

Repentinamente o garoto mais alto agarrara seu colarinho e o empurrara violentamente contra a parede.

-Você sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo – ele rosnou, seu rosto apenas polegadas do de Harry.

-Cai fora – disse Harry, tentando manter a calma, mas sem sucesso. Se ele apenas pudesse alcançar sua varinha... Mas Rony segurou seus braços. – Eu nem gosto mais dela – ele disse desesperadamente.

Foi a coisa errada a se dizer.

-Bastardo! Maldito colecionador! – Rony quase gritou. – Você joga sujo. Usar as garotas e depois jogá-las fora, é o que você faz, Potter.

-Não, não foi o que eu quis dizer – Harry estava pronto para sufocar, mas Rony não estava ouvindo. Ele parecia zangado o suficiente para bater em Harry, mas repentinamente Rony era afastado de Harry por duas cabeças vermelhas idênticas.

-Ei Rony, o que você pensa que está fazendo? – disse Fred zangado.

Jorge sacudiu a cabeça.

-Pensamos que você faria algo assim.

-Desculpe por não termos chegado aqui antes, Harry – disse Fred quando Harry se endireitava.

-O Roniquinho é tão previsível – Jorge disse, olhando irritado para o irmão mais novo.

-Caiam fora – Rony resmungou, empurrando os gêmeos para sair. – Isso não acabou, Potter.

Harry observou tristemente seu uma vez melhor amigo caminhar porta afora e desaparatar.

-Não se preocupe com ele – disse Jorge condolentemente.

-Você sabe, se quiser revanche, nós ficaríamos alegres em oferecer a você uma seleção da nossa loja de logros inventados. – Fred ofereceu. – Desconto especial pelo seu aniversário.

-Obrigado, mas está tudo bem. Eu vou me acertar com o Rony sozinho.

Fred e Jorge trocaram olhares.

-Nós admiramos as suas boas maneiras, Harry – disse Fred, sarcasticamente.

-Mas o Rony é bem mais forte que você. – terminou Jorge.

-Nós recomendaríamos guarda-costas – disse Fred, assentindo.

-Está tudo bem – Harry repetiu. – Eu vou ficar bem. Vou estar de olho, ok?

Depois de um tempo, Sirius chamou.

-Harry, venha abrir seus presentes!

Harry veio, um pouco hesitante, mas com o encorajamento do grupo, ele começou a abrir os envelopes e pacotes. Lupin havia lhe dado um livro de viagens, e Sirius, um livro de transformações animagas (embora ele estivesse enfeitiçado para parecer um livro de Transfiguração). O presente de Neville revelou-se uma pequena planta, com pequenas folhas prateadas.

-É uma árvore Lejunim – Neville disse excitado quando Harry examinou a planta fechada em um pote, de vários ângulos.

-Obrigado! – disse Harry, com todo o entusiasmo que poderia reunir. O de Leila era o próximo, uma caixa pequena que emitia sons. Ele afastou a tampa, e encontrou um bisbilhoscópio, girando rapidamente e brilhando avermelhado.

-Legal – Harry disse, retirando o objeto da caixa.

-Não é o seu presente de verdade – Leila sussurrou. – O de verdade está lá em cima. Este é apenas simbólico.

O pacote seguinte que foi colocado em seus braços era dos gêmeos. O bisbilhoscópio repentinamente começou a rodar tão rápido que era apenas um borrão vermelho emitindo um som de alarme alto e agudo.

-Ok, o que vocês colocaram no meu presente? – Harry disse, suspeitosamente.

Fred e Jorge tentaram parecer inocentes.

-Nada, Harry.

Harry olhou para eles, e então pôs o pacote de lado. Ele certamente não iria abri-lo agora. Provavelmente iria virar um canário, ou algo pior.

-Abra o meu agora – disse um garoto negro alto que Harry não conhecia.

Harry puxou o embrulho e encontrou um kit de serviço em vassouras como aquele que Hermione havia lhe dado em seu terceiro ano.

-Uau! Obrigado...

-Jeremy – Leila sibilou em sua orelha.

-Obrigado, Jeremy! Isso é ótimo!

Finalmente Harry havia encontrado o fundo do monte de presentes. Seu presente favorito de longe, embora ele nunca fosse admitir isso, fora o blusão que a Sra.Weasley tricotara. Era azul escuro com um H dourado na frente. Enquanto Harry o deitava ao lado e lançava à Sra.Weasley um sorriso agradecido, Lílian e Tiago empurravam um longo pacote em suas mãos.

Harry rasgou o papel e para seu deslumbramento encontrou uma Firebol sob o papel.

-Mãe, pai... – ele disse fracamente, examinando a vassoura. – Uau... obrigado...

-Nós sabemos que você precisava de uma vassoura melhor há anos – disse Lílian. – Não é uma Thunderclap 3400, mas Firebolts continuam sendo vassouras decentes...

-Use-a bem – disse Tiago, sorrindo. – Se você não vencer a Taça das Casas esse ano, eu posso devolvê-la...

Harry não podia parar de sorrir enquanto corria os dedos pelo corpo magro da vassoura.

-Isso é incrível!

-Talvez da próxima vez que você tentar uma Finta de Wronski você não se estrepe no chão. – brincou Sirius.

A festa acabou várias horas depois. Quando Harry disse adeus para o último dos convidades, Leila apareceu ao seu lado.

-Quem é Jeremy? – Harry disse calmamente, dando voz à questão em que ele estivera pensando a tarde toda.

-Ele é um setimanista da Grifinória. Está em seu dormitório. – ela disse. – Você nunca o encontrou antes?

-Ele não estava no meu ano na outra realidade – Harry explicou. – De onde ele é?

-Ele se mudou da América e se transferiu para Hogwarts de Salém – ela disse. – É melhor você ser mais legal com ele na próxima vez que encontrá-lo.

-Por quê?

-Ele praticamente é seu melhor amigo.

-Bom saber – disse Harry, fazendo uma nota mentalmente.

Uma vez que o último convidado tinha saído, Harry e Leila se juntaram à Lílian para limpar a sala e fazer sumir os restos do bolo de aniversário e os embrulhos. Leila ajudou Harry a juntar as várias braçadas de presentes e a transportá-las para o seu quarto, lá em cima.

-Eu nunca ganhei tantos presentes na vida – Harry disse quase ausente mentalmente quando ele largou a vassoura no topo da pilha ao lado do guarda-roupa.

-O que os Dursley faziam no seu aniversário? – Leila perguntou com curiosidade.

-Normalmente o ignoravam, se eu tivesse sorte, mas algumas vezes eles lembravam e me davam uma meia velha ou um cabide ou algo estúpido. – ele respondeu. – Meus melhores presentes foram de Rony, Hermione e Hagrid. E Sirius.

-Sinto muito – ela disse, suavemente.

-Não há nada pelo que sentir muito – disse Harry, perdido em pensamentos. – Eu tinha os dois melhores amigos que alguém poderia pedir, um padrinho incrível, uma namorada linda... e o Sr. e a Sra.Weasley praticamente me adotaram. Eu não me importava com os Dursley.

-Você foi sortudo. – Leila disse, desviando o olhar.

-Eu sou sortudo agora – Harry disse firmemente, colocando o último presente na pilha e se dirigindo para a porta.

**Desculpem por não ter postado ontem. É que eu perdi a tarde esperando uma visita imbecil que não veio, atrasei minhas atividades por causa dela, e não estava com cabeça para mexer com inglês. Mas prometo que assim que postar este capítulo, vou começar imediatamente a tradução do 19. :)**

**A autora diz: "Sim, eu tenho consciência que me enganei um pouco na idade de McGonagall. Ela estava sim na escola quando Tom abriu a Câmara, mas é difícil para mim imaginá-la sendo muito mais jovem que Slughorn." **

**No próximo capítulo: "R.A.B. revelado"**

**Até lá! XD**

**PS: Adivinhem? Sim! Mantenho e sempre manterei o pedido para que me notifiquem sobre os erros de digitação/gramática encontrados.**


	19. CAP 19 RAB Revelado

**CAP 19 – RAB Revelado**

Harry esperou impacientemente pelo próximo encontro da Ordem. Ele estava louco para saber como a caçada pelas horcruxes estava indo, mas Lupin não pôde contar nada a ele, uma vez que os membros da Ordem haviam jurado não discutir as horcruxes entre eles. Apenas em encontros eles poderiam ter certeza que suas conversas não seriam espionadas. Uma semana depois do aniversário de Harry, o convite chegou.

-Eu imagino se mamãe encontrou alguma coisa sobre velhos artefatos de Ravenclaw ou Gryffindor – Harry disse para Leila tarde aquela noite, depois que seus pais tinham ido para a cama. Ele se considerava a única exceção para a regra de não falar. Ele sabia que seu quarto era seguro – desta vez ele lançara os feitiços silenciadores ao redor do quarto de seus pais. – Mais legal do que você fazer – ele havia dito para uma Leila amuada. Agora, ela estava encurvada no fim da cama dele, os olhos bem abertos.

-Eu quero ajudar. – Leila disse, erguendo os joelhos até o peito.

-Você está ajudando – disse Harry descrente, pensando em Lupin. – Eu não estaria sobrevivendo sem você.

Ela suspirou impaciente.

-Mas eu quero fazer mais.

Harry não disse nada, sabendo por experiência própria que condolências não a fariam se sentir melhor.

Repentinamente Leila ofegou.

-Seu presente de aniversário! Eu esqueci completamente de dá-lo a você! – ela pulou da cama e arremessou-se pela porta aberta. Um momento depois ela estava de volta, trazendo um pouco de tamanho médio. Ela praticamente atirou o pacote para ele antes de se largar de volta à cama. – Bem, abra – ela urgiu.

Harry rasgou o papel. O brilho do luar revelou um grande livro preto. Palavras prateadas na capa liam "Um Guia Bruxo para Azkaban".

-Ele tem mapas e diagramas e uma descrição completa de onde a prisão se localiza. – Leila disse.

-Isto é ótimo, Leila – Harry disse ferventemente, correndo as páginas. Finalmente ele o fechou, eufórico que seu sonho de salvar Gina poderia finalmente estar se tornando verdade. Os raios lunares dançavam nas gravuras prateadas.

Raios lunares.

A lua.

Horrorizado, Harry se apressou a olhar pela janela. Ele podia ver o círculo completo da lua suspenso sobre a porta da próxima casa.

-Lupin! – Harry ofegou. – A lua cheia...

-Relaxe – Leila disse, rindo. – Ele está bem. Mamãe tem feito Matacão para ele por anos agora. Ela manda a poção via coruja para ele e ele a toma e se enrola em frente a lareira por alguns dias. A última lua cheia é hoje, então ele vai estar apto a ir no encontro da Ordem.

Harry relaxou.

-Isso é bom. Eu fiquei realmente preocupado por um momento.

Leila sorriu, mas não disse nada. Vários minutos amigáveis de silêncio se passaram antes que ela pigarreasse suavemente.

-Eu recebi uma carta hoje.

Harry ergueu os olhos, interessado.

-De quem?

-Teodoro Nott. – ela disse, erguendo o queixo desafiadoramente.

-_Quê?_ Eu pensei que você tinha terminado com ele! – Harry quase gritou.

-Eu não – ela disse friamente. – Ele é um cara legal, e não é daquele lixo puro-sangue de que os sonserinos estão sempre se gabando.

-O pai dele é um Comensal da Morte!

-Honestamente, Harry, você sempre julga as pessoas pelos parentes dela? – Leila exclamou, seus olhos brilhando. – Pense sobre o nosso pai. Ele foi o maior panaca em Hogwarts durante seus dias de escola. Mamãe me contou.

Era o equivalente a ter água gelada lançada em seu rosto. Ela tinha um argumento, Harry pensou miseravelmente, pensando novamente em sua experiência na penseira de Snape. Se ele saísse por aí julgando as pessoas pelos seus pais, amigos ou irmãos, ele seria tão ruim quanto seu velho professor de Poções que durante anos manteve os crimes escolares de Tiago sobre a cabeça de Harry.

-Além do mais – ela disse em uma voz perigosa. – se você contar a mamãe e papai que eu estou vendo Teodoro, eu vou contar _tudo_ a eles.

Levou alguns momentos para as palavras penetrarem.

-Você não faria isso – sussurrou Harry, sentindo o sangue fugir de sua face.

-Eu faria – ela disse determinada.

-Acho que não tenho muita escolha, tenho? – ele disse finalmente, resignado.

-Acertou, você não tem. – ela disse, mas seus olhos estavam luminosos novamente.

-Corrupção – Harry suspirou. – Típico de garotas...

-Ah não, não diga isso – ela disse, acendendo o fogo novamente. – Tenho esperado por um ano para conseguir algo sujo sobre você para que eu pudesse sair com Teodoro novamente sem ter que me preocupar sobre você me delatar.

Harry sorriu para ela.

-Como eu disse, típico de garotas.

Ela atirou nele o travesseiro mais próximo que encontrou.

-Sério, Leila – Harry disse, ficando sério. – Tenha cuidado, Ok? Eu juro, se ele machucar você, ele vai desejar ter morrido quando eu pegá-lo.

Ela rolou os olhos.

-Sim, sim. Ele sempre foi um duelista melhor que você.

-Não mais – resmungou Harry, e ela riu.

-Eu esqueci. Vou dizer a ele para se cuidar.

O encontro da Ordem ocorreu no Largo Grimmauld. Harry suspeitava que Lupin havia escolhido a casa de Sirius por uma razão. Talvez opressão, se o medalhão viesse com uma nota falsa de R.A.B. dentro.

Harry sentou junto a Fred e Jorge no círculo. Lupin estava à frente novamente, parecendo mais pálido que o normal, mas contente quando chamou cada grupo a frente para reportar.

-Nós encontramos o orfanato de Riddle – disse Gui orgulhoso.

-Vamos visitá-lo logo – disse Kiara. – Nós apenas o localizamos alguns dias atrás, e precisamos descobrir como revistá-lo sem os trouxas descobrirem.

-Bom, bom – disse Lupin, fazendo algumas notas em um pedaço de pergaminho. – E quanto a Franco, Alice e Emelina?

Em resposta, Franco caminhou para a frente, segurando uma caixa de metal.

-O anel está aqui – ele disse. – Nós ainda não destruímos a horcrux. Não tínhamos certeza de como fazê-lo.

-O lugar todo estava cheio de armadilhas – Alice disse. – Nós teríamos sido mortos se não tivéssemos Emelina lá.

A bruxa de cabelos escuros corou.

-Maravilhoso – disse Lupin, depositando a caixa na mesa. – Como a busca está indo?

-Nada ainda – disse McGonagall.

-Minerva, Felicia e eu procuramos por semanas – disse Lílian, parecendo desapontada. – Todos os livros dizem que as posses remanescentes de Ravenclaw foram destruídas em um incêndio em 1750, e o único artefato conhecido de Gryffindor é sua espada, que está segura em Hogwarts.

-Eu estou certo de que deve haver um de seus artefatos – disse Lupin. – Procurem por falhas, histórias que não façam muito sentido, e teorias não provadas. Na próxima vez vocês podem trazer uma lista de possíveis itens em que uma horcrux poderia ter sido feita, mesmo se eles tecnicamente não existem mais?

Lílian assentiu, e Lupin se virou para Moody e Shacklebolt.

-Vocês encontraram o medalhão?

Moody se levantou com dificuldade e tomou a frente. Procurando dentro do bolso de seu casaco ele puxou para fora um medalhão prateado e o segurou para que todos pudessem ver.

-É uma fraude, e não uma horcrux – ele disse, arremessando o medalhão em cima da mesa perto da caixa.

Lupin assentiu, seus ombros caindo.

-Eu estava temeroso de que poderia não ser. Infelizmente, o único meio de descobrir era se aventurar pela caverna. Muito bem. Pelo menos nós agora sabemos onde a horcrux não está. Vocês encontraram alguma evidência de quem é o indivíduo que chegou lá antes de nós?

-Apenas esta nota – disse Moody, erguendo-a.

Harry escutou quando Moody leu as palavras que Harry havia se dedicado para memorizar meses antes.

_Ao Lorde das Trevas_

_Sei que há muito estarei morto quando ler isto,_

_Mas quero que saiba que fui eu quem descobriu seu segredo._

_Roubei a Horcrux verdadeira e pretendo destruí-la assim que puder._

_Enfrento a morte na esperança de que, quando você encontrar um adversário à altura, você terá se tornado outra vez mortal._

_R.A.B._

A sala estava mortalmente silenciosa quando Moody terminou. Lupin ergueu os olhos.

-Alguém tem alguma idéia sobre quem este R.A.B. pode ser?

Harry observou Sirius através da sala. Seu padrinho estava parecendo muito inconfortável. Lupin percebeu também.

-Sirius? – Lupin pressionou. – Você sabe de alguma coisa?

Houve um longo momento tenso antes de Sirius responder.

-Eu sei quem ele é.

-Você se importaria em divulgar a informação? – disse Lupin suavemente.

Sirius deixou escapar um longo suspiro.

-Ele não deseja que eu conte, mas eu irei – ele disse lentamente. – Chegou a hora.

Harry assistiu, esperando na expectativa. Sirius esfregou a testa cansadamente antes de continuar.

-Muitos de vocês devem se lembrar do meu irmão mais novo, Régulo Black. – Houve assentimentos e murmúrios de concordância. – Ele se tornou um Comensal da Morte logo depois de sair da escola, mas supostamente ficou assustado e desistiu alguns anos depois, apenas para ser assassinado por ordens de Voldemort. Essa história não é verdade. Foi uma desculpa por razões de segurança. Na realidade, Régulo fez alguma coisa que enraiveceu Voldemort, então fugiu. Ele se escondeu com sucesso por dois anos e meio, mas no final de 1981, ele foi descoberto e não tinha mais nenhum lugar para fugir. Ele tinha apenas um parente direto que não havia ido para o lado negro. Eu.

"Ele apareceu na minha porta no meio da noite, com Comensais da Morte poucos minutos atrás. Ele suplicou por refúgio, mas me contou apenas que fizera algo fatal aos olhos de Voldemort. Ele declarou sua lealdade ao nosso lado, e disse que o item que ele havia destruído tornaria possível derrotar Voldemort."

"Contra o meu melhor julgamento, eu o admiti, então fui de flú para a casa de Lílian e Tiago. Eu disse a eles que era urgente que um feitiço Fidelius fosse lançado em minha casa imediatamente, e eles concordaram, embora eu não tenha lhes dito o motivo. Tiago se tornou o meu Fiel, e Régulo não foi descoberto pelos Comensais da Morte.

Então fora assim que Régulo sobrevivera. Agora fazia sentido para Harry. Voldemort nunca havia matado seus pais, então Sirius nunca fora parar em Azkaban e estivera lá para ajudar seu irmão quando ele precisava. Quando Régulo precisou de um lugar para se esconder, ele o encontrou no Largo Grimmauld.

-Então foi por isso que você apareceu no meio da noite – disse Lílian, recostando-se em sua cadeira. – Eu sempre imaginei. Você nos disse que era urgente, mas nós nunca descobrimos o porquê.

-Então o que aconteceu com Régulo agora? – Lupin pressionou.

-Ele está escondido lá em cima há dezesseis anos, embora se aventure a sair algumas vezes, bem disfarçado. A maioria dos Comensais da Morte acredita que ele está morto, e eu acho que foi isso que eles contaram a Voldemort quando ele voltou ao poder.

-Naturalmente, eu fiquei chocado em ouvir que o Remo aqui estava pegando informação de Comensais da Morte que poderia potencialmente querer mudar de lado – Sirius terminou, olhando para Remo. – Eu pensei que talvez ele estivesse se comunicando com Régulo.

Lupin sorriu vagamente.

-Mas ele destruiu a horcrux, não destruiu?

Sirius assentiu.

-Foi o que ele me contou. Vou perguntar a ele depois que vocês saírem. Eu poderia pedir a ele que se juntasse a nós, mas não acho que seja uma boa idéia. – Sirius terminou, olhando significativamente para os Weasley. Molly estava pálida e tensa.

Harry cutucou Fred.

-Por que não? – sussurrou.

-Régulo Black esteve envolvido na luta que terminou com a morte dos irmãos de mamãe – Fred disse firmemente.

-Ele também matou Beijo Fenwick pessoalmente. – Jorge acrescentou, sombriamente irritado. – Deixou-o em pedacinhos, ouvi dizer.

-Como saberemos se podemos confiar nele? – Moody rosnou.

-Ele lutou contra nós por anos – Emelina disse, mexendo no cabelo nervosamente.

-Acho que essa nota prova muito bem sua lealdade – disse Lupin firmemente. – Além do mais, precisamos dele. Bem agora, ele é o único que conhecemos que já teve sucesso em destruir uma horcrux. Nós ainda temos o anel e o diário para nos livrarmos, e mais horcruxes para vir.

Várias pessoas assentiram.

-Você tem um bom argumento – Moody admitiu.

-Estamos de acordo então? Vamos aceitar qualquer ajuda que Régulo Black pode nos dar quanto às horcruxes?

-De acordo – disse Tiago, e Shacklebolt, e os Longbottoms, McGonagall, e várias outras pessoas rapidamente manifestaram sua aprovação.

-Molly? – Lupin disse gentilmente.

A Sra.Weasley olhou para cima. Seu rosto estava duro.

-Se precisamos – ela disse bravamente.

-Bom então – disse Lupin, e o encontro terminou.

**Cá estamos com mais um. Onde estão aqueles oito ou mais leitores que acompanhavam a história nos tempos em que minha internet era discada e eu postava uma vez por semana??? Agora posto todo dia e ninguém comenta!**

"**Então, aqui está minha teoria sobre R.A.B. Finalmente alguma ação com a Ordem e as horcruxes."**

**No próximo capítulo, "Almofadinhas". Aqui uma palhinha:**

_**Ele esperou incomodamente a chegada da meia-noite. Os números no relógio pareciam ir a passo de caracol enquanto a lua vagarosamente subia por sua janela afora. Finalmente, às 11:55, ele não pôde esperar mais. Rapidamente lançando um feitiço silenciador ao redor de si mesmo, ele deu uma última olhada em seu quarto, segurou a pequena maleta que fizera, e caminhou silenciosamente para o corredor. Quando passou pelo quarto de Leila, sentiu uma culpa súbita por não ter dito tchau. Mas ela provavelmente teria ficado muito preocupada e emocionada. Era melhor assim. Harry apenas esperava que ela não o matasse quando o visse de novo. Se o visse de novo.**_

**Então REVIEW!**

**PS: GALERA! Quem vocês acham que é a 3ª pessoa do Aperio? Digam quem e porque!**


	20. CAP 20 Almofadinhas

**CAP 20 ****– Almofadinhas**

O verão estava começando a acabar para Harry. Havia apenas uma semana até o Expresso de Hogwarts partir para Hogwarts. Havia sido de muitas maneiras o melhor verão de sua vida: ele havia passado um monte de tempo com Sirius, ele pôde conhecer sua família pela primeira vez, ele havia aprendido a defender, ele se juntara à Ordem da Fênix e ajudara a recuperar o diário, e estivera na Toca quando o traidor fora revelado para os membros da Ordem. E Harry completara seu treinamento de animago.

-Você está pronto – Sirius disse orgulhosamente, depois de Harry ter mantido sua forma animaga por quatro horas e trinta e nove minutos. Harry havia tido sucesso em voar pela sala várias vezes.

Harry transformou-se de volta, e largou-se no sofá, sorrindo. Ele amava estar em sua forma de falcão. Por alguma razão, sua mente clareava, e ele podia ver e ouvir dez vezes melhor que o normal.

Sirius sentou-se na poltrona oposta.

-Eu não posso acreditar que você fez isso em pouco menos de dois meses. É definitivamente um recorde. Levou a McGonagall oito meses, e ela passara anos lendo sobre isso antes de tentar.

-Tive um bom professor – disse Harry.

Sirius sacudiu a cabeça.

-Isso certamente não fui eu. Há algo diferente em você, Harry, mas eu não estou certo sobre o que é.

-O que Régulo disse sobre as horcruxes? – Harry perguntou rapidamente, mudando de assunto. Eles estiveram se aproximando perigosamente daquele assunto para seu gosto.

-Supostamente eu não devo dizer até o encontro da Ordem – Sirius protestou, mas seus olhos brilhavam. – Tudo bem. Ele disse que o amuleto foi completamente destruído, e ele está procurando a combinação certa de feitiços para o diário e o anel. Cada horcrux precisa de um feitiço individual para sua destruição. Felizmente para nós, esse tipo de magia negra é a área de Régulo.

Harry assentiu, distraído. Sem realmente pensar sobre isso, ele mudou seu cabelo para vermelho, então marrom, e finalmente de volta ao preto.

-Você é realmente bom nisso – Sirius repetiu. – Você é praticamente um metamorformago agora. – ele caiu em silêncio.

Preocupado, Harry olhou para fora das janelas mágicas na sala. Ela mostrava o circo Piccadilly no subúrbio londrino. As ruas estavam cheias de trabalhadores, compradores e turistas.

A voz de Sirius cortou os pensamentos de Harry.

-Vai me contar a verdade agora?

Harry olhou para cima rapidamente, um sentimento de afundamento invadindo seu estômago.

-O que você quer dizer? – ele disse suspeitosamente.

Os olhos de Sirius se estreitaram.

-Não banque o inocente comigo, Harry. Não vai funcionar. Eu conheço você muito bem; você está escondendo alguma coisa.

-Não há nada – Harry disse brevemente. – Eu só queria aprender pela diversão disso.

-Pela diversão disso? Isso é engraçado, Harry, porque alguns meses atrás você não moveria uma palha para aprender Transfiguração pesada apenas "pela diversão disso".

-Eu... bem... – ele gaguejou, ansiosamente procurando por uma resposta plausível. Repentinamente uma surgiu. – Eu queria fazer _algo_ – Harry disse, tentando soar desesperado. – Eu não sou bom em nenhuma matéria na escola. A única coisa que eu posso fazer bem é voar, mas que bem isso trará? Você e papai, mamãe, Moody, McGonagall, os Longbottom – vocês são todos grandes bruxos. Eu queria provar que poderia fazer algo grande também. Eu li sobre transformações animagas no último ano e pensei que talvez se eu pudesse aprender como você e papai fizeram, talvez vocês parassem de me tratar como se eu tivesse dez anos. Talvez mamãe e papai parassem de agir como se eu não pudesse me defender, e Moody parasse de ficar surpreso cada vez que eu aprendo um feitiço.

Sirius pareceu aceitar essa resposta, embora seus olhos mantivessem um olhar reservado. Ele não disse nada por um tempo, enquanto Harry tentava pensar em razões pelas quais ele pudesse ir para casa imediatamente. Infelizmente, ele não tinha nenhuma boa desculpa.

-Ninguém pensa que você é menos do que deveria ser, Harry – Sirius disse finalmente, baixo.

Harry riu friamente.

-Verdade? Eles acham que eu sou um tolo. Todos eles agem assim. – Sirius pareceu desconfortável, e quando Harry sugeriu fracamente que ele deveria voltar para casa, Sirius rapidamente liderou o caminho para a porta.

Harry sabia que seu tempo estava correndo. Desde o último encontro com a Ordem, ele havia estudado o livro que Leila lhe dera. Havia feito notas, desenhado diagramas, e imaginado e excluído diversas possíveis estratégias. Agora ele tinha apenas uma semana antes que fosse esperado que ele estivesse na escola. Suas chances de resgatar Gina seriam muito restritas se ele não colocasse em ação um plano de resgate nessa semana.

Finalmente, ele decidiu que deveria deixar o lugar aquela noite. Ele precisaria de vários dias no Beco Diagonal antes de realmente viajar para o norte para Azkaban, que se situava em uma costa remota no litoral norte da Inglaterra. Primeiro, ele precisaria arranjar poção polissuco. Então ele precisaria examinar as leis mágicas para ver a quantos anos Gina fora sentenciada, e em que tipo de prisioneiro ela fora classificada. Aquilo lhe daria uma boa idéia de exatamente onde em Azkaban a cela dela estaria.

Quase relutantemente, Harry preparou sua mala, pegando os poucos itens que ele necessitaria para sua jornada de resgate – a capa de invisibilidade, uma sacola de galeões, e o livro de Azkaban para referências. Ele havia decidido aparatar; era muito mais rápido que voar. Era ótimo que Tiago tivesse levado Harry ao Ministério para tirar sua licença em aparatação uma semana atrás.

Quando o sol se pôs aquela noite, ele escreveu uma carta para seus pais explicando que ele havia decidido encontrar uma garota não definida na Londres trouxa e ficar com ela por alguns dias até o início das aulas, e que eles não precisavam se preocupar com ele. Ele pedia que eles levassem seu malão para King's Cross no primeiro de setembro, e disse que iria se encontrar com eles naquele dia.

Harry fechou a carta e a colocou na sua escrivaninha, agora limpa. Ele sabia que Lílian e Tiago ficariam chateados quando descobrissem que ele saíra, mas não havia realmente muito que eles poderiam fazer. Ele era de idade. Ele obviamente não poderia ter sido seqüestrado – os feitiços Anti-Falsificação que seriam lançados em sua carta iriam provar que era realmente sua caligrafia – e o Ministério não iria desperdiçar aurores para procurar um bruxo de dezessete anos que havia fugido de casa. Afinal, ele era de idade.

Ele esperou incomodamente a chegada da meia-noite. Os números no relógio pareciam ir a passo de caracol enquanto a lua vagarosamente subia por sua janela afora. Finalmente, às 11:55, ele não pôde esperar mais. Rapidamente lançando um feitiço silenciador ao redor de si mesmo, ele deu uma última olhada em seu quarto, segurou a pequena maleta que fizera, e caminhou silenciosamente para o corredor. Quando passou pelo quarto de Leila, sentiu uma culpa súbita por não ter dito tchau. Mas ela provavelmente teria ficado muito preocupada e emocionada. Era melhor assim. Harry apenas esperava que ela não o matasse quando o visse de novo. Se o visse de novo.

Ele tentou não pensar sobre o enorme risco que estava prestes a correr. A punição por tentar ajudar a fuga de prisioneiros de Azkaban era de dez anos em confinamento na solitária, de acordo com o livro que Leila lhe dera. A informação era um fato rápido, uma vez que, o autor escrevera brevemente, ninguém havia tentado escapar de Azkaban antes, com ou sem ajuda de fora. _Grande_, pensou Harry enquanto ele descia as escadas, sob a capa de invisibilidade, e silenciosamente abriu a porta de entrada. _Eu estou prestes a me tornar a primeira pessoa estúpida a tentar provocar uma fuga de Azkaban_.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ele repentinamente tropeçou em um objeto grande deitado na soleira.

Harry conseguiu evitar que caísse, mas enquanto ele se equilibrava, ele ouviu um som de rosnado atrás dele, Ele girou e captou um vislumbre de um enorme cão preto rosnando para ele antes que o cão desaparecesse e Sirius aparecesse em seu lugar.

Harry congelou.

_Ele não pode me ver. __Eu sei que ele não pode me ver_, ele pensou desesperado, sem se atrever a respirar. Mas seu padrinho ergueu a varinha e murmurou:

-Accio capa de invisibilidade!

A capa voou, e a boca de Sirius se escancarou.

-Harry! O que você...

-Sshhh – Harry sibilou. – Você vai acordar os meus pais!

O rosto de Sirius sombreou-se, e ele manteve sua varinha erguida.

-É melhor você ter uma boa explicação para isso. Onde você acha que estava indo?

-Não posso contar a você – disse Harry, mudando de apoio nervosamente de um pé para o outro.

Seu padrinho olhou para ele, e suas sobrancelhas se ergueram quando ele viu a mala de Harry.

-Planejando sair por uns dias, você?

Harry não disse nada.

-Você devia saber melhor que tentar passar por mim com a velha capa do Tiago não ia dar certo. Eu aprendi a convocar capas de invisibilidade há anos quando ele tentava sair do nosso dormitório para ver Lílian a altas horas da madrugada.

Harry começou a caminhar para atrás, mas repentinamente a varinha de Sirius estava apenas a polegadas do seu nariz novamente.

-Você não vai a lugar algum até me dizer o que está prestes a fazer – Sirius rosnou.

-Não posso dizer – disse Harry novamente, exasperado. – Você não me deixaria ir se soubesse. – ele acrescentou em um sussurro.

-Eu estou lhe avisando, minha paciência está diminuindo – Sirius avisou, mas Harry apenas sacudiu sua cabeça, sua boca seguramente fechada.

-Escute, _Harry_ – Sirius disse, sua voz perigosamente calma. – Aqui estão suas opções. Você pode me dizer aonde você estava indo agora – e a isto ele sacudiu a varinha ameaçadoramente, – ou eu posso arrastar você para dentro e você pode explicar para sua mãe e seu pai e a mim o que você ia fazer.

Harry mordeu o lábio, sabendo qual seria sua escolha.

-Apenas se você ouvir tudo o que tenho a dizer, e não contar aos meus pais. – ele disse categoricamente.

-Eu juro – disse Sirius, baixando sua varinha um centímetro. – Você quer me contar aqui, ou em outro lugar?

-Não aqui – respondeu Harry, seus ombros caindo enquanto a derrota rolava sobre ele.

-Bom então – disse Sirius, devolvendo a varinha o bolso. – Minha casa então, dois copos de chá.

Harry permitiu que seu padrinho segurasse seu cotovelo e um segundo depois ele sentiu a agora familiar sensação de aparatar. Eles pousaram em frente ao número doze do largo Grimmauld; Sirius rapidamente destrancou a porta e guiou Harry pelo corredor escuro até a cozinha. Harry sentou irritado em uma cadeira, e Sirius recuou um passo.

-Você não vai tentar escapar enquanto eu dou as costas e faço um chá, vai? – Sirius disse, os olhos fixos no afilhado.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, repentinamente se sentindo muito cansado. Ele se escorou para trás em sua cadeira e tentou pensar em modos fáceis de contar a Sirius a verdade. _Hum, eu estou planejando invadir Azkaban e resgatar Gina._ Não, muito direto. _Eu decidi me tornar animago simplesmente pela culpa que senti quando ouvi que Gina estava em Azkaban._ Isso poderia funcionar, mas então Sirius iria querer a razão pela qual seu afilhado se sentia culpado, e Harry certamente não iria contar ao seu padrinho sobre o Aperio. _A garota que eu amo está em perigo_. Pareceria demais com uma ópera ruim, como aquelas que tia Petúnia gostava de assistir. _Você escapou antes, por que eu não posso?_ Não iria funcionar, porque Sirius pensaria que ele estava louco.

-Chá? – disse Sirius, quebrando o transe de Harry. Agradecidamente, Harry alcançou o copo que Sirius deslizou pela mesa. Ele tomou um longo gole quente, então baixou o copo.

-Estou esperando – Sirius relembrou.

Harry correu uma mão pelo cabelo bagunçado.

-Não sei realmente por onde começar. – ele admitiu.

Sirius tomou um gole de chá, então esfregou a boca com as costas da mão.

-E quanto ao começo? – ele sugeriu.

-Promete que não vai interromper até eu terminar?

-Eu juro por uma das maldições mais famosas da minha mãe – disse Sirius, rindo.

Harry começou a falar, fingindo estar interessado no conteúdo do seu copo de chá.

-Tudo começou no primeiro dia do verão. Mamãe, papai e eu estávamos falando sobre os membros da Ordem, e mamãe mencionou que Gina fora mandada para Azkaban por abrir a Câmara Secreta.

Enquanto ele falava, ele mexia seu chá com uma colher, nunca erguendo os olhos. Sirius manteve sua palavra, e não disse nada.

-Então eu empacotei minhas coisas, deixei uma nota para meus pais, e escapuli da casa sob a capa de papai. – terminou Harry. – O resto você sabe.

Ainda, Sirius estava quieto. Harry forçou-se a olhar para cima. Para sua surpresa, Sirius não parecia zangado, nem chateado. Surpreso, sim. Chocado talvez. Mas não furioso.

-É isso – disse Harry, erguendo o queixo desafiadoramente.

-Posso ver que você não vai ser persuadido a desistir de sua missão de resgate. – Sirius disse lentamente. – Tampouco vai escutar se eu disse que o que você acabou de propor está perto do impossível, para não mencionar potencialmente fatal. Eu poderia impedir você psicologicamente de ir, mas cedo ou tarde você iria escapar. Eu poderia contar a seus pais, aos aurores, à Ordem, e aos dementadores, mas de algum jeito, acho que isso não iria parar você tampouco. Além do mais, eu prometi que manteria isso entre nós, e este Black nunca volta atrás com sua palavra. Assim sendo, só há uma coisa para eu fazer.

-O que é? – disse Harry com dificuldade.

Sirius terminou seu chá, e pousou o copo na mesa com um estalo.

-Eu posso ajudar você.

**Sim, sim, cá está outro, e não recebi nenhuma bendita review! ****Que povo mal-educado! "Posta logo! ****Mais rápido, por favor!" e ninguém aparece! Desse jeito vou me sentir à vontade em parar a postagem até receber uma quantia de reviews que não me envergonhe na hora de mandar a tradução das mesmas para a autora original. Vergonha viu!**

"**Desculpem-me pelo capítulo curto. Ele cumpriu seu objetivo, entretanto."**

"**Review! Me digam o que vocês acham dessa mudança de eventos. Não, Harry não vai fazer algo incrivelmente heróico e estúpido para salvar Gina. Vai ser bem pensado e planejado, e plausível agora que temos duas pessoas envolvidas e não só uma. No próximo capítulo, "Beco Diagonal", e no outro, "Azkaban".**

**Palhinha de "Beco Diagonal":**

_**-Eu estou indo agora – ele disse a ela baixinho.**_

_**Os olhos de Leila se arregalaram, e um momento depois ela havia colocado seus braço em torno de Harry. Ele recuou alguns poucos passos, e deu tapinhas nas costas dela, sem graça.**_

_**-Seja cuidadoso – ela disse, sua voz abafada em seu peito. – Oh Harry...**_

_**-Ela finalmente o soltou, e recuou.**_

_**-Não se preocupe – disse Harry, tentando confortá-la. – Sirius vai ir também. Ele vai ajudar. As eu não tenho tempo para explicar agora.**_

_**Leila mordeu o lábio, e com um sentimento de afundamento Harry percebeu lágrimas se formando nos olhos dela.**_

_**-Eu verei você em breve – ela disse, como se tentasse convencer a si mesma do fato. – Não se atreva a prender a si mesmo em Azkaban, ou eu serei forçada a ir resgatá-lo. **_

**E****ntão pessoa… review!**


	21. CAP 21 Beco Diagonal

**CAP 21 – Beco Diagonal**

Às oito e meia da manhã seguinte, Tiago, Lílian e Harry estavam comendo waffles na cozinha. Tiago dobrou o jornal e deslizou os óculos para dentro do bolso.

-Honestamente – ele observou para Harry, olhando para o relógio na parede. – Algumas vezes eu imagino como sua irmã chega em tempo nas aulas durante o período letivo.

Harry apenas deu de ombros. Ele imaginava também. Leila deveria ser uma noturna crônica; ele nunca a vira antes de pelo menos nove horas toda manhã.

A campainha tocou, e Sirius apareceu, usando óculos de sol e uma ridícula bermuda trouxa com estampa havaiana.

-Oi Lílian, Tiago. Pronto para ir, Harry?

-Ir aonde? – Lílian disse, a boca ligeiramente aberta, atônita.

Sirius fingiu surpresa.

-Você não lembra? Harry e eu dissemos a vocês meses atrás que nós iríamos ter uma curta viagem padrinho-afilhado pouco antes da escola recomeçar.

-O quê? Quando? – Tiago perguntou, erguendo os olhos da sua pilha de waffles.

Harry rolou seus olhos.

-Vocês não lembram não? Eu lhes disse no primeiro dia do verão. Sirius vai me levar a um montão de lugares. Gales, França... onde mais, Sirius?

-As Bahamas – seu padrinho lembrou. – Eu tenho um amigo que vai nos providenciar uma cabana na costa do mar por alguns dias.

-É apenas por uma semana – Harry disse, voltando-se para seus pais. – Eu até já fiz as malas. Vocês haviam dito que não iriam se importar em levar minhas coisas para King's Cross para mim, e eu apenas os encontro lá em primeiro de setembro.

Lílian sacudiu a cabeça.

-Não me lembro de você ter dito qualquer coisa sobre uma viagem – ela disse determinada.

-Vocês devem ter esquecido – Sirius disse, lançando a Lílian um sorriso charmoso. – Ficar velha dá nisso, você sabe. Eu recomendo uma boa Poção para melhorar a memória.

-Ahhhh, por favor me deixe ir, mãe – Harry suplicou. – Eu tenho esperado por isso há anos.

Lílian e Tiago olharam um para o outro.

-Eu não sei... – Lílian disse, suas sobrancelhas se unindo preocupantemente.

-Dê uma folga ao garoto, Lil – Sirius disse. – Ele estudou duro naquela Transfiguração Preventiva todo o verão. Ele merece umas feriazinhas.

-Tudo bem por mim – Tiago disse, empurrando o último pedaço na boca e largando o prato e os talheres.

Lílian olhou de Harry para Tiago, os lábios pressionados juntos.

-Acho que Harry pode ir. Sirius, é melhor você cuidar bem dele! Se não trazê-lo de volta inteiro... – ela deixou a frase inacabada, e pela primeira vez, Harry pensou ter visto um brilho de medo nos olhos de seu padrinho.

-Não se preocupe, Lílian – Sirius disse inocentemente. – Ele estará seguro comigo.

Harry sorriu com ironia, e deu uma desculpa para subir e pegar sua mala. Sirius não mentira, realmente. A parte perigosa do plano iria começar quando eles tivessem descoberto os caminhos.

Quando ele abriu a porta de seu quarto, ele encontrou uma ainda sonolenta Leila em suas roupas de dormir diante de sua escrivaninha. Quando ele entrou, ela se voltou, seus olhos luminosos.

-Se importa em explicar _isso_? – Ela disparou, sacudindo a carta na sua cara.

-Apenas uma primeira idéia – Harry disse rapidamente, encolhendo-se em direção à porta. – Eu não iria sair sem me despedir de você, honestamente! – ele cruzou os dedos atrás de suas costas.

Ela o olhou suspeitosamente.

-Então quando você _vai_ ir?

-Eu estou indo agora – ele disse a ela baixinho.

Os olhos de Leila se arregalaram, e um momento depois ela havia colocado seus braço em torno de Harry. Ele recuou alguns poucos passos, e deu tapinhas nas costas dela, sem graça.

-Seja cuidadoso – ela disse, sua voz abafada em seu peito. – Oh Harry...

-Ela finalmente o soltou, e recuou.

-Não se preocupe – disse Harry, tentando confortá-la. – Sirius vai ir também. Ele vai ajudar. As eu não tenho tempo para explicar agora.

Leila mordeu o lábio, e com um sentimento de afundamento Harry percebeu lágrimas se formando nos olhos dela.

-Eu verei você em breve – ela disse, como se tentasse convencer a si mesma do fato. – Não se atreva a prender a si mesmo em Azkaban, ou eu serei forçada a ir resgatá-lo.

Harry riu com ela, mas parte dele sabia que ela estava mortalmente séria.

-Guarde um lugar para mim em seu compartimento no Expresso de Hogwarts.

-Eu irei – ela prometeu. – Se você não vir na próxima segunda, eu juro que vou estar aguardando você com algumas das minhas mais criativas maldições quando você aparecer na escola.

Harry estremeceu.

-Eu darei o meu melhor – ele disse.

Leila olhou para longe, e Harry ferventemente esperou que ela não fosse começar a chorar.

-Eu achei o álbum de fotos – ela disse repentinamente. – Eu vou empacotá-lo junto com o meu material e dar a você quando você voltar à escola.

-Obrigado, Leila. Escute, se eu não voltar... – a voz de Harry falhou.

-Você vai – ela sussurrou fortemente.

-Mas seu eu não... o risco que estaremos tomando...

-Eu conheço os riscos – ela disse enfaticamente. – Eu li todo o livro de Azkaban antes de dá-lo a você. Eu sei que você vai pegar dez anos se for pego.

Harry engoliu com dificuldade.

-Eu só quero que você saiba que você é a melhor irmã que alguém poderia querer.

Ela olhou para ele, os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas os lábios curvados em um sorriso pequeno.

-Sou a única irmã que você já teve, tonto – ela disse. – Vá antes que Sirius venha procurar por você.

Com um último olhar para sua irmã, Harry pegou sua mala e saiu apressado pela porta. Na sala, Sirius estava conversando com Tiago e Lílian.

-Por que você não veio aqui às três horas dessa manhã? – Tiago estava perguntando.

Sirius lançou um olhar rápido para Harry, que mesmo havia entrado na sala.

-Eu estava ocupado. – ele disse suavemente. – Esqueci completamente nossos planos.

Lílian rolou seus olhos.

-Você quer dizer que bebeu muito e esqueceu tudo sobre seu pequeno encontro com Tiago.

-Na verdade, preciso que você saiba que eu levei uma garota para jantar ontem à noite – Sirius disse com leveza. – Uma bonitinha, até.

Tiago bufou.

-Todas elas são bonitas, Sirius. E acéfalas, e vazias. Você precisa aprender comigo, colega. – ele deu a Lílian uma piscadela.

-Harry – Sirius disse ligeiro, percebendo sua presença. – Já não deveríamos ter começado?

Harry assentiu, e deu um longo olhar a seus pais antes de seguir seu padrinho à saída. Poderia ser a última vez que ele os veria.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Várias horas mais tarde Harry e Sirius caminhavam pela rua central do Beco Diagonal. Harry respirava pesadamente, carregando um caldeirão cheio de poção Pulissuco.

-Espere – ele arquejou.

Sirius, que estava várias passadas à frente, parou e esperou.

-Tudo bem aí, Harry?

-Sim – Harry disse, tentando respirar.

Sirius imediatamente viu o problema. Ele sacou sua varinha e lançou um feitiço diminuidor de peso sobre o caldeirão. Instantaneamente o peso morto sumiu.

-Obrigado – disse Harry, quando Sirius começou a caminhar novamente. – Então, o que você estava fazendo na porta da minha casa ontem à noite?

-Eu pensei que isso seria óbvio – Sirius disse. – Tiago e eu temos nos encontrado às três para fazer alguns planos para a Ordem, mas eu sabia que eu nunca seria capaz de acordar e aparatar até aqui naquela hora absurda da manhã. Eu vim como Almofadinhas e me enrolei na soleira da porta para dormir. Sorte sua que eu tenha feito isso.

Harry não tomou conhecimento desse fato, mas na realidade ele se sentia muito melhor sabendo que Sirius iria ajudá-lo. Eles haviam passado uma hora no apartamento de Sirius na noite anterior desenhando uma estratégia. Harry odiava admitir, mas sem Sirius, ele nunca seria capaz de resgatar Gina. Era um trabalho para duas pessoas. Quando eles terminaram seu planejamento, Harry sabia que o esquema deles estava bom. Muito bom. Poderia funcionar de verdade.

-Então, aonde nós vamos agora? – ele perguntou.

-Arquivos de Ravenclaw – Sirius respondeu. Harry facilmente respondia às suas longas passadas. – É a biblioteca bruxa em Londres, fundada por Ravenclaw logo depois que Hogwarts se estabeleceu. Eu vou deixar você começar com velhos registros de tribunais, e então vou dar uma pequena visita a um velho amigo no escritório dos aurores.

Harry seguiu Sirius por um conjunto de escadas que davam para uma magnífica construção de mármore suportada por colunas. Dentro, Sirius conversou confortavelmente com uma bruxa loira bonita atrás da escrivaninha de informações. Ela se apresentou como Debbie.

-Vou ficar feliz em acompanhar seu afilhado aqui – ela disse depois de Sirius dizer a ela o que eles precisavam. – Por aqui.

Harry pulou três lances de escadas e passou por mais livros que ele imaginou que existissem. "Hermione poderia viver aqui" ele sussurrou para si mesmo quando eles começaram a subir a quarta escadaria.

-O que foi? – Sirius o chamou por sobre o ombro.

-Nada – murmurou Harry.

Sirius olhou como se ele tivesse feito mais uma pergunta, mas naquele momento Debbie fez uma curva súbita à direita.

-Aqui estamos nós – ela gorjeou, liderando o caminho para a grande sala. As paredes estavam escondidas por fileiras de gabinetes que chegavam ao teto. No meio da sala estava uma longa mesa de mogno rodeada de cadeiras semelhantes às cadeiras de negócio trouxas.

-Façam-se confortáveis – a garota convidou. – Por quais registros vocês estão procurando?

-O caso particular que procuramos é uma acusação de assassinato que ocorreu em final de 1992 ou em 1993. – Sirius disse, e com um aceno da varinha de Debbie, vinte pesados arquivos planaram de vários gabinetes e deslizaram pela mesa, parando em uma pilha bagunçada diante de Harry.

-Estes são os arquivos de crimes sérios dos anos que vocês mencionaram. – Debbie explicou. – Eles estão em ordem de data. – ela pausou, incerta. – Vão ficar bem?

Sirius lançou a ela um sorriso charmoso.

-Claro. Obrigado pela ajuda.

-Bem, então, eu vou voltar lá para frente, mas vou aparecer depois para ver se vocês precisam de mais alguma assistência.

Uma vez que ela saíra, Sirius se ergueu.

-Vou estar de volta em algumas horas, esperançosamente cedo. Vai depender do quanto de _persuasão_ será necessário. – Harry abriu a boca para perguntar sobre o que Sirius estava falando, mas Sirius o cortou. – Não agora... você vai saber mais tarde. Boa sorte com os registros!

Harry observou-o sair, então mergulhou nos arquivos. Ele começou em setembro de 1992, lembrando que seria improvável que encontrasse o caso tãovel que encontrasse o caso t92, lembrando que estava falando, ocrry.le momentoe estabeleceu. us iria ajud cedo nos registros. Mas desde que ele lembrara que o primeiro ataque do basilisco ocorrera em setembro, ele imaginou que esse seria o lugar lógico para começar.

Depois de uma hora e meia, Harry havia chegado apenas em fevereiro de 1993. A maioria dos casos era muito entediante - desaparecimentos, assaltos ou agressões. Harry reconheceu o nome de Mundungo Fletcher em muitos registros, mas a um exame mais próximo, o bruxo sombrio sempre fora capaz de dar seu jeito de evitar a sentença. A maioria dos casos de assassinato era de Comensais da Morte, mas havia casos civis também.

Debbie voltou uma vez, mas Harry a afastou, argumentando que estava indo bem sozinho. Ele sabia que ela estava curiosa sobre qual caso ele estava procurando, mas ela era muito educada para perguntar.

Pela hora em que ele chegou em março, ele se deu conta do quão lentamente as coisas estavam indo. Ele puxou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço simples de ordem alfabética. Os papéis voaram e então se assentaram, os registros em ordem de acordo com o último nome do acusado. _Muito melhor_, pensou Harry enquanto ele folheava até o W. Não havia arquivos para Weasley, Gina. Suspirando, ele sacudiu a varinha e arrumou novamente os papéis antes de continuar.

Na pasta de abril, ele encontrou.

_Ginevra Weasley,_ lia o arquivo, _Idade doze. Caso de número 22106. Acusada, julgada e condenada em 13 de abril por abrir a suposta Câmara Secreta nas Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, resultando na morte de quatro estudantes: Srta. Padma Patil, Srta. Patricia Stimpson, Sr. Antônio Goldstein, e Srta. Alícia Spinnet. _Harry sentiu como se tivesse sido socado no estômago. Quatro de seus colegas, mortos. Ele forçou a si mesmo a continuar a leitura. _Veredicto: Culpada. Sentença: Quinze anos na Prisão Bruxa de Azkaban. Ser mantida isolada devido à natureza dos crimes. _Harry sorriu com tristeza. Perfeito. Um resgate seria muito mais difícil se houvessem testemunhas - outros prisioneiros.

Ele rapidamente olhou o resto do arquivo. Malfoy a surpreendera falando a língua das cobras e abrindo a Câmara. Ele fora diretamente informar seu pai, que enviara um esquadrão inteiro dos aurores para levar embora a primeiranista aturdida. As coisas ocorreram rapidamente a partir daí. Sob Veritaserum, Gina admitira abrir a Câmara e libertar o monstro, mas ela continuara falando, e relatara coisas sobre um diário e um garoto de cabelos escuros chamado Tom. Uma vez que não havia ninguém na escola com o nome de Tom, os examinadores o consideraram uma alucinação que se tornara verdade na mente da garota. A defesa insistira que questões mais profundas deveriam ser feitas sobre o diário. Os aurores relutantemente procuraram pela escola, mas não encontraram nada. A votação no tribunal bruxo fora quase unânime. O veredicto? Culpada. O registro duplamente lembrava que a única pessoa que votara "Não culpada", Amélia Bones, morrera em um ataque de Comensais da Morte apenas alguns dias mais tarde. Harry tinha certeza que não fora coincidência.

Na penúltima página, ele encontrou uma observação interessante. McGonagall não fora a diretora durante o período do julgamento. Outra mulher estivera na diretoria da escola, Julietta Meriden. Depois das mortes, ela fora criticada por pais furiosos, e pelos membros do conselho. Apesar da tendência por Dolores Umbridge se tornar diretora, o conselho decidiu por Minerva McGonagall.

Harry rapidamente examinou a última página e observou os participantes do julgamento. Para seu ultraje, nem um membro da Ordem participara do julgamento. Harry imaginava que eles não haviam sido permitidos nele. Nem mesmo o Sr. e a ra.Weasley estiveram lá. Ele sentiu vontade de vomitar quando começou a entender um pouco daquilo pelo qual Gina havia passado. Ela sentara naquela cadeira horrível, com as algemas prendendo seus pulsos magros, diante do tribunal inteiro. Nem um rosto familiar estivera lá para confortá-la.

O escritor frisara ainda que a localização da entrada da Câmara era um fato ainda a ser descoberto. O líder do tribunal não quis que a localização fosse conhecida. Bem, isso explicava porque McGonagall não sabia onde a entrada era. Ela não fora permitida a entrar no tribunal, e nem ouviu de Draco Malfoy, uma vez que ele fora direto para seu pai, ao invés de ir a um professor ou à diretora.

Harry suspirou, e se recostou na cadeira. Todo o tribunal fora uma fraude. Ele tentou não pensar em Gina, toda sozinha no julgamento, provavelmente pensando que mesmo sua família desistira dela pelo que ela havia feito. E pensar que isso nunca teria acontecido se ele e Lupin não tivessem mudado as realidades. Se o Aperio nunca tivesse ocorrido, Gina estaria n'A Toca agora, feliz e saudável com seus amigos e família ao seu redor. _Pare com isso,_ Harry disse a si mesmo. _Não é sua culpa que Gina esteja em Azkaban._ Então por que ele se sentia tão culpado?

-Encontrou alguma coisa? - uma voz disse.

Harry pulou ao som, e girou para ver Sirius de pé ali, segurando um pacote de couro nas mãos. Harry silenciosamente alcançou a ese o registro do caso.

-Excelente - Sirius disse, rapidamente examinando a primeira página. - Ela terá uma cela somente para ela. - ele continuou lendo, uma careta se formando em seu rosto. Quando ele leu a última página, deixou escapar um monte de xingamentos. Harry tinha certeza que ele nunca os usaria se Lílian estivesse presente. - Malditos, todos eles - Sirius terminou, batendo na mesa com o punho. - De todas as coisas baixas, sujas, traiçoeiras a fazer...

-Você acha que o Ministério impediu membros da Ordem de participar de propósito? - Harry perguntou.

Sirius assentiu tristemente.

-É o tipo de brincadeira que Lúcio Malfoy iria gostar. - Ele puxou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço de duplicação. Colocando as cópias no bolso, ele colocou a pilha de papéis de volta no arquivo e sem cerimônia lançou a pasta de volta à pilha. Então se voltou para Harry. - Eu diria que é hora de um almoço no Caldeirão Furado.

**Galera, milhões de desculpas pela demora colossal. É que passei o fim de semana na praia de Torres-RS (era meu aniversário! Isso vale como desconto?) e simplesmente **_**não consegui**_** traduzir mais cedo essa semana. Porém, infelizmente para vocês, vou passar os dias 19 a 27 em outra praia, ou seja, longe do meu precioso computador. A única esperança será uma possível lan house perto da casa de praia... se a hora não for muito cara, vou tentar traduzir capítulos lá, ok? O jeito é aguardar!**

**Próximo capítulo: "Azkaban". Obrigado pelas reviews! E continuem mandando!**

**Aliás, eu sei que alguns de vocês sabem um pouco de inglês... Alguém se candidata para traduzir as reviews para o inglês para serem remetidas à autora? Eu simplesmente não tenho tempo nem paciência (XD) para isso...**

**PS: Lembram-se? Sim! Notifiquem possíveis erros! Meu Word travou, estou no Wordpad, onde não tem corretor ortográfico. **** . **


	22. CAP 22 Azkaban

**CAP 22 - Azkaban**

-Pelo que você está tão presunçoso? – Harry perguntou meia hora mais tarde, exasperado. Ele tomou um gole de sua cerveja amanteigada e olhou na expectativa para seu padrinho, que estivera periodicamente sorrindo por nenhuma razão durante toda a refeição.

-Nada realmente importante – Sirius disse evasivamente, mas Harry persistiu até Sirius finalmente desistir. – Tudo, bem, eu conto a você. Vê isso? – o padrinho de Harry sacudiu um pacote de couro diante do rosto de Harry.

-Sim?

-Olhe dentro.

Harry olhou, e encontrou diversos documentos de aparência oficial.

-Mas... são direitos de visitação!

Sirius sorriu.

-Bingo.

-Onde você os conseguiu? E por que um deles diz Jean-Claude Benoit?

-Uma pergunta de cada vez – Sirius disse, tomando um gole de seu uísque de fogo. – Eu lhe disse que visitei um amigo no departamento de aurores, não disse? – Harry assentiu, e Sirius olhou ao redor cuidadosamente para certificar-se de que eles não estavam sendo ouvidos antes de continuar. – O nome de meu amigo é Hugh Pullman – sim, o irmão de Elijah Pullman, o famoso goleiro – e ele é um auror. Aurores têm permissão para dar direitos de visitação para prisioneiros em Azkaban. Sem uma permissão, é possível visitar prisioneiros, mas muito depende do status deles. Alguns anos atrás eu apanhei Hugh fazendo apostas ilegais no resultado do jogo dos Chudley Cannons contra o Tornados de Tutshill, e então sabotando os Tornados para que os Cannons vencessem. Eu deveria tê-lo surpreendido como um oficial do Ministério, mas eu não fiz. Ao contrário, deixei isso passar, sabendo que um dia eu poderia precisar de alguma coisa dele. Então eu o visitei essa manhã, e lhe disse o que eu sabia e quais evidências eu tinha, e pelo meu silêncio, ele meio relutantemente me deu isso.

-Legal – Harry disse, olhando para os documentos. – Mas por que um é para Jean-Claude Benoit?

-É o seu pseudônimo. Assim que perceberem que Gina desapareceu, eles virão atrás de mim. Eu não me importo se eles me questionarem. Eles não serão capazes de encontrar minha casa, e não terão provas de que eu tenha qualquer coisa haver com a fuga de Gina. Mas eu prefiro não colocar você e sua família nessa situação, então você vai fingir estar visitando um primo muito distante na França. Ao Ministério não é permitido rastrear pessoas de outros países a menos que elas estejam morando na Grã Bretanha. Então, tecnicamente, você estará seguro.

-Mas e você? Não vão perguntar sobre seu primo e indagar mais adiante?

-Talvez – Sirius disse, reclinando em sua cadeira e procurando no bolso um galeão e alguns nuques para pagar a refeição. – Mas eu duvido. A Família Black é muito grande. É sabido que alguns dos meus parentes vieram da França há centenas de anos, e também outros vieram da Romênia. Eu tenho tantos parentes distantes não listados na tapeçaria da família que qualquer oficial bem educado do Ministério sabe que é impossível rastrear um primo distante.

-E se eles submeterem você a Veritasserum?

-Eles não farão isso – Sirius disse confiantemente. – Eu trabalhei para o Ministério, e sei como eles pensam. Nosso plano é à prova de falhas.

Harry desejou se sentir tão confiante quanto seu padrinho soava estar.

Eles foram de flú a um bar bruxo chamado o Punhal Mortal. Era no norte de Aberdeen, Escócia, e à primeira vista, Harry decidiu que ele finalmente encontrara um bar com um elenco de elementos sombrios maior que o Cabeça de Javali. Sirius apressou Harry para sair do bar, e eles atravessaram a rua para um hotel de aparência rota – Berja Cama e Café da Manhã.

Sirius reservou dois quartos, e pagou a mais pelo jantar. Eles passaram o resto da tarde aperfeiçoando o plano, Sirius encravando os detalhes na mente de Harry. Após a hora do jantar, Harry estava exausto, tendo passado a maior parte da noite anterior acordado.

-Acho que vou parar um pouco. – Harry disse, bocejando sobre as últimas mordidas do pudim.

-Durma – Sirius aconselhou. – Merlin sabe que você vai precisar.

Mas Harry não podia dormir. Ele se mexeu e se virou no colchão áspero a noite toda, sua mente cheia de imagens de Gina, dementadores, e a luz verde da maldição Avada Kedavra. Obviamente, Sirius não estava tendo problemas, porque Harry podia ouvir roncos através das paredes finas. Ele tateou no escuro por sua varinha e lançou um feitiço silenciador malfeito, mas não funcionou. Quando ele realmente dormiu, sonhou com altos muros pretos, correntes, e barras de metal. Ele estava preso em Azkaban há anos... pela eternidade... sem chances possíveis de escapar. Mas esta não era a pior parte. Em seu sonho, Gina estava lá também. Ele falhara em resgatá-la.

-Harry. Levante. – Alguém o sacudia.

-Que horas são? – Harry murmurou, esfregando os olhos com sono e se esticando.

-Sete – Sirius disse por sobre o ombro, dirigindo-se para a porta. – O barco para Azkaban sai às oito, então é melhor você se aprontar.

Harry se vestiu rapidamente, vestindo um grande roupão preto solto sobre as calças e a camiseta. Ele encheu os bolsos com pequenos frascos de poção polissuco que eles haviam empacotado na noite anterior, e pegou sua varinha antes de descer as escadas para o andar inferior. Quando chegou lá, Sirius estava ainda polindo um prato com bacon e ovos.

-Quer um pouco? – ele perguntou, a boca cheia.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. Ele tinha certeza que seu estômago não iria aceitar.

-Você precisa comer alguma coisa – Sirius disse depois de engolir. Ele correu as mãos pelos cabelos à altura do ombro. – Vai precisar de sua força – ele acrescentou em voz baixa.

-Não acho... não posso...

-Apenas um pouco – Sirius disse severamente. – Acha que pode encarar um copo de suco de abóbora?

-Acho – Harry murmurou, e sentou pesadamente na cadeira enquanto Sirius ia até o bar e retornava com um cálice cheio.

-Beba depressa – ele mandou, olhando nervosamente para o relógio na parede. – Não temos muito tempo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

O ar estava estranhamente gelado quando Harry seguia Sirius pela rua trouxa deserta. Não havia sinal do sol alto. O céu era escuro e cheio de nuvens, e uma forte brisa estava lançando uma névoa congelante pelo lugar.

-Aqui estamos – Sirius disse, dobrando a esquerda. Harry pôde ver uma severa construção de pedra cinza diretamente na rocha da praia. Ele ouviu o rugir das ondas batendo contra a praia atrás da construção, mas o mar estava escondido pela neblina.

-Onde estamos? – Harry perguntou em voz baixa.

-Na casa de negócios dos prisioneiros de Azkaban – Sirius disse nervoso. – O último lugar que alguns deles vêem antes de serem mandados para a prisão por toda a vida.

Eles se aproximaram da construção hesitantemente. Sirius pausou diante da porta pouco atrativa.

-Harry, você está absolutamente certo de que quer ir adiante com isso? – Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas Sirius ergueu uma mão. – Espere. Pense sobre isso. Você tem certeza de que quer correr o risco?

-Sim – disse Harry imediatamente.

-Você está positivo?

-Sim.

-Por quê?

-Hã?

-Eu perguntei a você por quê. Por que você está fazendo isso?

Essa uma era fácil.

-Eu não acho que poderia viver comigo mesmo se eu não tentasse. Ela é inocente, Sirius. Nós dois sabemos disso. Se eu não fizer alguma coisa, que fará? Ninguém.

Seu padrinho sorriu tristemente.

-Você é como sua mão e seu pai. Eles sempre lutaram pelo que era certo não importava o que as pessoas dissessem. Sem volta, então.

-Sem volta – Harry repetiu firmemente, e Sirius empurrou a porta. Harry o seguiu para uma sala escura com paredes cinzas. Na parede mais distante estavam diversas celas rodeadas por barras de prisão. Um homem baixo usando óculos estava escondido atrás de uma escrivaninha com pilhas altas de papel. Sirius pigarreou, e o homem olhou para cima.

-Sim? – ele latiu. – O que vocês querem?

-Temos permissões para visitar um prisioneiro em Azkaban.

O homem silenciosamente estendeu uma mão gorda e Sirius passou a eles os papéis oficiais. Os olhos do homem se arregalaram de surpresa.

-São para Gina Weasley.

-Sim? E daí? – Sirius disse brevemente.

-Ela dificilmente tem permissão para receber visitantes. Vocês devem conhecer alguém em altos postos para conseguir isso. Nem mesmo os parentes dela têm a permissão de vê-la.

Harry mordeu de volta algumas palavras bem escolhidas, lembrando que ele supostamente não devia entender inglês. Sirius pareceu como se fosse explodir, mas ao invés disso tomou um sorvo profundo de ar e disse:

-Bem, as permissões são autênticas, eu lhe prometo.

-Não duvido que sejam – o pequeno homem murmurou. – Dois visitantes então. Você... e quem é esse?

-Meu sobrinho, Jean-Claude, visitando da França – Sirius disse.

O pequeno homem examinou minuciosamente Harry do topo de seus óculos.

-Um pouco magro, não é? Não é de idade ainda, hã?

-Não.

-Ele trouxe a varinha?

Sirius se virou para Harry e murmurou uma longa seqüência de palavras que soavam como francesas. Lutando contra a urgência de rir, Harry deu um aceno breve.

-Me dêem suas varinhas, então – o homem latiu.

Harry esperou até Sirius ter puxado sua varinha antes de pegar a sua própria e colocá-la na mão gorda aberta. Ele teve uma sensação de perda, embora soubesse a teria de volta... eventualmente. Sua varinha tornara-se parte dele.

-Por aqui – o homem disse, erguendo-se de sua cadeira achatada e gingando pelo caminho. Eles o seguiram pela construção e através da porta dos fundos para a praia. – Seu barco está ali – o homem apontou para um barco de tamanho médio na costa. – Normalmente os dementadores iriam querer acompanhar o barco, mas uma vez que vocês são visitantes, não será necessário.

Harry cuidadosamente pulou no barco e se sentou em um banco. Ele imaginou que o barco poderia suportar provavelmente algo entre doze passageiros quando cheio. Uma vez que Sirius entrara, o barco começou a se mover sozinho. Pelas ondas, e dentro do mar aberto.

Ele estremeceu quando o vento chicoteou água gelada dentro do barco. Uma ou duas vezes o sol revelou-se por entre as nuvens, apenas para se esconder novamente alguns momentos depois. As ondas pareciam aumentar. Harry agarrou um dos lados do barco e quando ocorreu um tranco particularmente forte, ele prontamente esvaziou o conteúdo de seu estômago na água.

Sirius, ao invés de ser solidário, ficou satisfeito.

-Bom, bom. Você precisa parecer tão fraco quanto puder para que possamos enganá-los na saída.

-É fácil para você falar – Harry murmurou, limpando a boca e segurando seu estômago nauseado.

A travessia parecia durar para sempre. Harry sabia que eles se aproximavam da prisão bem antes da linha cinzenta de Azkaban aparecer no horizonte devido ao aperto frio em peito que nada tinha haver com o tempo. Ele piscou, e à distância, ele vagamente podia divisar pontos pretos pairando no céu.

-Dementadores. – Sirius anunciou.

Quando eles se aproximaram, o frio aumentou. Os gritos ainda não havia começado, mas ele sabia que viriam. Ele balançou um pouco em seu lugar.

Sirius olhou para ele apreensivamente.

-Você está OK?

-Apenas os dementadores – Harry murmurou.

Sirius cavou em seus bolsos.

-Aqui – ele disse, alcançando a Harry algo marrom. – Bala de chocolate de longa duração. Coloque na boca e ela vai derreter lentamente. Vai ajudar.

Ajudou. O frio diminuiu, e a gritaria não começou nos ouvidos de Harry. O barco estava se aproximando da prisão agora, e Harry podia ver uma enorme fortaleza se erguendo expressivamente da água. As ondas gigantes batiam contra as paredes, a espuma voando a pelo menos vinte pés no ar. A construção era tão alta que o topo estava obscurecido pela névoa; tão larga, que Harry tinha certeza que deveria possuir muitas milhas em largura. Em um canto da fortaleza, Harry podia ver uma pequena porta preta. O barco parecia estar indo para aquela entrada, e alguns minutos depois ele parara próximo ao píer.

-Vamos lá – Sirius disse, e estendeu a mão para ajudar Harry a sair do barco. Harry estava se sentindo incrivelmente tonto; o chão parecia estar subindo e descendo.

-A sensação vai demorar um pouco para passar – Sirius disse, lendo a sua mente. Ele apoiou Harry enquanto eles lentamente pulavam os curtos degraus de pedra para o saguão guardado por dois dementadores. Harry sentiu seus olhos rolarem para trás de sua cabela quando eles se aproximaram das figuras altas e vestidas de negro. Ele mastigou seu chocolate mais rápido e se sentiu um pouco melhor, mas agora ele podia ouvir os gritos desesperados de sua mãe.

-Tude bem aí, Harry? – Sirius disse suavemente uma vez que eles passaram os dementadores.

-Sim – Harry respondeu, se endireitando. Bloquear os dementadores de sua mente. É, essa é a chave. Ele focou-se nas memórias mais felizes que ele podia lembrar, e mastigou o chocolate novamente. – Estou bem. – ele disse impaciente. – Vamos lá.

Eles fizeram seu caminho descendo para um hall escuro. Harry tremeu quando água pingou do teto coberto de lodo. Mesmo quando eles estavam fora do vento, uma brisa fria soprava pelo corredor. Logo o estreito hall se tornava um pátio, iluminado por velas fracas em suportes de metal velho pelas paredes. Um homem grande e musculoso estava ali, esperando. Com um choque, Harry reconheceu Walden McNair, um Comensal da Morte que por anos servira como executor para o Comitê de Controle das Criaturas Mágicas. A última vez que Harry o vira fora no Ministério, na noite em que Sirius morrera.

-Vocês estão aqui para visitar Gina Weasley – McNair rosnou. – Humphrey me mandou uma coruja e me disse que vocês vinham. Por aqui.

Sirius e Harry seguiram o homem descendo numerosos corredores e subindo um labirinto de escadarias.

-Aja como se vocês estivesse ficando mais fraco – Sirius sussurrou no ouvido de Harry. Era parte do plano.

Harry assentiu discretamente para mostrar que ele ouvira. Não era difícil fingir. Os corredores eram guardados por dementadores a cada curva, e cada vez que eles passavam por um, Harry sentia seus joelhos enfraquecerem enquanto os gritos cresciam em sua cabeça. Finalmente, seus joelhos cederam na vigésima escadaria, e Sirius teve que agarrar seu braço para evitar que caísse.

McNair olhou para trás.

-Qual o problema com seu sobrinho? – ele disse rudemente.

-Ele nunca esteve perto de um dementador antes – Sirius disse rapidamente. – Está tendo uma reação ruim, é tudo. Ele vai ficar bem.

McNair grunhiu e continuou a subir as escadas. Sirius suportou Harry, que estava achando difícil caminhar. Ele tentou memorizar cada curva que ele viravam, mas era difícil evitar que seus olhos rolassem dentro de sua cabeça. Os gritos persistiam. _Bloqueie_, ele disse para si mesmo. _Pense em Rony e Hermione. Pense em Leila, em mamãe e papai. Algo feliz._

Agora eles estavam passando celas com prisioneiros nelas. Harry não podia realmente ver dentro das celas, uma vez que cada cela era fechada por uma grande e forte porta com uma pequena janela com barras no topo. O fedor de urina e fezes era oprimente; Harry sufocou, e mesmo Sirius parecia estar tentando não respirar.

-Aqui estamos – o Comensal da Morte rosnou, parando em uma das portas de cela. Ele puxou de seu bolso um grande anel de chaves e colocou uma na fechadura massiva. Com alguns puxões, a tramela virou, e a porta da cela abriu.

**Três bilhões, quatrocentos e cinqüenta e sete milhões, oitocentos e trinta e nove mil, quinhentos e doze desculpas. É suficiente? Sim, eu demorei, mas pelas reviews, vocês não sentiram realmente falta. Acontece que eu estava na praia, e uma hora numa lan house de lá era quatro reais. ****Sem chance!**

**No próximo capítulo, "Gina". ****Em breve!**

**E, galera, a autora original iniciou uma história paralela a essa aqui a partir do capítulo 23, chamada "Reconstruindo o mundo", em que Gina é o terceiro membro do Aperio. Porque, não, nesta aqui, ela não é o terceiro membro. Ainda aberta a enquete "Quem é o terceiro membro?". XP**

**Então, pessoal, em breve, muito em breve, teremos dois "CAP.23". Um aqui, em O Mundo Como Nós O Conhecíamos (OMCNOC) e outro em "Reconstruindo O Mundo" (ROM), também traduzida por mim. ****Confiram ok? Ambas as versões da história são excelentes. E o mais importante: Review!**

**Aliás, ainda estou interessada por alguém que se ofereça para traduzir as reviews. Seria uma GRANDE ajuda.**

**Abraços! **


	23. CAP 23 Gina

**CAP 23 - Ginny**

Harry sentiu seu coração bater com selvageria enquanto a grande porta lentamente abria. Ele e Sirius entraram na cela. 

-Vocês têm quinze minutos – McNair disse, e com um estrondo, a porta fechou atrás deles.

Harry olhou ao redor. A cela era pequena – não maior que dez pés cúbicos. Em um canto havia uma pequena torneira de onde água pingava vagarosamente. O chão estava coberto com sujeira e restos humanos. Uma pilha de trapos jazia no outro canto. Mas em um exame mais de perto, a pilha de trapos não era uma pilha de trapos. Era Gina.

Ela estava curvada em uma bolinha, seu rosto coberto com sujeira e lama. Seu cabelo não era mais vermelho – era um marrom acinzentado, provavelmente devido à sujeira. Olhos fechados, ela parecia estar adormecida, ou mesmo sem consciência. Sua forma era dolorosamente magra – ela parecia ainda menor do que quando Harry a encontrara pela primeira vez em King's Cross em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. 

-Gina – Harry sussurrou, congelado pelo choque.

Sirius se adiantou para ela, puxando por entre suas roupas um pequeno frasco cheio de um líquido violeta claro.

-Poção fortalecedora – ele murmurou para Harry. – Não fique apenas parado aí, garoto, venha aqui me ajudar!

Harry finalmente encontrou sua habilidade para caminhar novamente, e caminhou os poucos passos. Sirius já estava gentilmente sacudindo os ombros frágeis de Gina. Harry abaixou-se do outro lado e observou.

Ela não se mexeu.

-Gina – Sirius chamou. – Gina! – Ainda sem nenhum movimento. Ele tentou dar tapinhas nas bochechas dela, e finalmente as pálpebras dela se moveram.

-Ajude-me, Harry – Sirius comandou, e juntos eles puxaram Gina para uma posição sentada. Suas roupas estavam em trapos e sua cabeça caía contra o peito.

Sirius ergueu seu queixo, mas ela não pareceu reconhecer nenhum dos dois. Os olhos cinza dela estavam opacos e sem foco. As pálpebras tremulamente se fecharam.

-Ah, não, você não faria isso – Sirius murmurou, batendo na bochechas dela novamente até ela abrir os olhos outra vez. – Pode beber alguma coisa?

Não houve resposta.

-Acho que ela não sabe quem nós somos – Harry sussurrou suavemente.

-Segure a cabeça dela em pé – Sirius disse, mordendo o lábio em concentração. Ele desarrolhou o frasco, gentilmente forçou a boca dela a abrir, e virou algumas gotas em sua língua. Depois de alguns momentos a garganta dela se moveu e ela engoliu. – Excelente – Sirius disse, mais para ele mesmo, enquanto virava mais algumas gotas em sua boca. Uma vez que o frasco estava vazio, ele sentou-se novamente sobre os calcanhares. – Agora, nós esperamos.

A cabeça de Gina caiu outra vez sobre o peito, mas alguns segundos depois seu corpo começou a tremer violentamente. Um gemido baixo veio do fundo de sua garganta, e repentinamente sua cabeça levantou-se com um solavanco. Seus olhos ficaram bem abertos e alertas. Ela olhou para Harry, então para Sirius, e começou a gritar. 

Sirius tapou sua boca com a mão.

-Fique quieta! Estamos aqui para ajuda-la – ele chiou.

Ela parou de gritar, e lentamente aproximou as pernas do peito. Seus olhos arregalados e castanhos corriam de um lado para o outro temerosamente.

-Você não vai gritar de novo se eu tirar minha mão de sua boca, vai? – Sirius lhe perguntou gentilmente, e ela sacudiu a cabeça ligeiramente.

Sirius removeu a mão.

-Nós estamos aqui para tirá-la daqui, mas você precisa fazer exatamente o que nós dizemos. Você entende?

Gina assentiu, seis olhos seguindo Sirius enquanto ele mexia nos bolsos e pegava um pedaço de chocolate.

-Coma isso – ele mandou. – Vai se sentir melhor.

Ela o fez, comendo em pequenas mordidas. Quando terminou, parecia um pouco melhor.

-Quem são vocês? – ela choramingou.

-Sirius Black, e este é meu afilhado Harry – Sirius disse. – Não vamos machucar você. Agora escute com atenção, OK?

-OK – ela murmurou, olhando para ele.

Sirius pegou outro frasco.

-Isto é Poção Polissuco. Vamos dar um pouco a você e isso fará você se parecer com Harry. Então eu e você poderemos sair. Acha que pode caminhar?

-Vou tentar – Gina suspirou.

-Eu vou ajudar você até o barco, e então iremos para a minha casa.

-Harry Potter – Gina disse suavemente, agora olhando para Harry. – Você... você estava na escola. Em Hogwarts. – Repentinamente seus olhos se arregalaram e ela deu um grito fraco. – Eu não fiz! Eu não queria! Foi Tom... Ele me forçou... – ela desabou em soluços aterrorizados.

Harry deu tapinhas desajeitados nas costas dela.

-Shhhh. Nós sabemos que você não queria. Sabemos sobre Tom.

-Vocês sabem sobre Tom? – ela chocou-se. – Mas eles não acreditaram em mim. Ninguém acreditou... nem mesmo mamãe e papai...

-Nós acreditamos em você – Sirius disse firmemente. – Nós não temos muito tempo. Acha que pode beber isso?

Ela assentiu, e Harry rapidamente arrancou alguns fios de cabelo e os mergulhou no frasco. Sirius a ajudou a se firmar, e Harry desabotoou seu roupão. Ele e Sirius colocaram-no sobre os ombros dela e abotoaram a frente, escondendo completamente as roupas esfarrapadas por baixo. Sirius puxou uma faca de bolso e cortou uma porção do cabelo da garota, passando-o para Harry.

Sirius então passou o frasco para Gina, e a apoiou enquanto ela bebia. Alguns segundos depois ela havia mudado para uma cópia exata de Harry. Apenas muito mais fraca. Ela despencou nos braços de Sirius. 

-Rápido – Sirius aconselhou. – Outra poção fortalecedora. 

Harry encontrou uma em seu bolso e ergueu o queixo de Gina enquanto lentamente virava o líquido violeta por sua garganta. Ela tossiu, então reanimou-se. 

-Funcionou? – ela murmurou, olhando para cima. – Não posso enxergar muito bem.

Sirius riu.

-Funcionou direitinho. Aqui. – ele alcançou a ela uma cópia exata dos óculos de Harry, e ela os colocou.

-Agora para você – Sirius disse para Harry, e ele puxou outro frasco de Polissuco.

Harry colocou um dos cabelos de Gina dentro do frasco, e assistiu o líquido tornar-se laranja. 

-Aqui vai nada – ele disse nervosamente, e tomou a poção. Ela começou a funcionar quase imediatamente. Ele sentiu-se diminuir. Quando abriu os olhos novamente, estava consideravelmente menor. E mais fraco. _Merlin, como Gina sobreviveu até agora?_ Harry pensou enquanto examinava seus braços magros e mãos. 

Sirius passou-lhe uma veste, que Harry passou pela cabeça. Era um roupão pequeno, mas agora servia nele livremente. O roupão negro estava sujo e rasgado, mas era suficiente para esconder as outras roupas de Harry de vista.

-Dê a ela seus sapatos – Sirius mandou. – E tire seus óculos.

_Era por isso_ que ele não podia ver. Harry chutou fora seus sapatos e removeu os óculos. Instantaneamente tudo tornou-se mais definido. 

Sirius olhou para ele de cima a baixo.

-Ainda muito limpo – ele murmurou, e puxou outra poção, que ele sem cerimônia alguma derramou sobre a cabeça de Harry. Harry podia sentir a poção agindo. Sujeira e lama imediatamente apareceram em sua mãos, braços e rosto. Seus cabelos estavam agora embaraçados e sujos.

-Perfeito – Sirius disse aprovadoramente. Ele passou a Harry uma caixa. – Isto contém vinte e cinco frascos de polissuco. Isso e os frascos em seus bolsos devem dar a você pelo menos três dias. A caixa foi enfeitiçada para que apenas você possa vê-la. Use a Polissuco apenas durante o dia quando McNair e as outras pessoas estão patrulhando os corredores. À noite, os dementadores estarão patrulhando, e eles são cegos.

Harry assentiu. Isso exigiu esforço.

-Se você não aparecer em exatamente três dias no ponto de encontro, eu vou esperar mais vinte e quatro horas, então virei atrás de você. 

Gina-parecendo-com-Harry estava apoiando-se contra a parede novamente, mas pelo menos estava alerta. Sirius ofereceu a ela um braço e ela apoiou-se sobre ele agradecidamente. Ele deu a ela um pedaço de chocolate.

-Ouço McNair vindo – Sirius disse, olhando em direção à porta. – Harry, tenha cuidado.

-Vou ter – Harry respondeu. – Tome conta dela.

-Eu vou.

Houve o som de uma chave na fechadura, e quando porta abriu, Harry rapidamente recuou para o canto e tentou parecer distante e indiferente.

McNair estava ali. 

-Acabou o tempo – ele disse com dificuldade.

Sirius assentiu e sem olhar para trás, ajudou Gina porta afora.

-Ele realmente não suporta os dementadores, não é? – McNair comentou, os olhos apertados.

Harry não escutou a reposta de Sirius. A porta da cela foi fechada com um sonoro estrondo.

Harry Potter estava preso em Azkaban.

**Sim sim, galerinha. Desculpem pela demora. **

**Parabéns para ****Lupin Black Potter Evans**** e ****jufuao****. Que depois de quase dois meses sem nenhuma review me reviveram a vontade de voltar a traduzir.**

**E aí? ****Curtiram as férias? xD Eu também, estavam ótimas. Vou começar a traduzir a fic paralela à essa aqui e começar a postar as duas juntas, ok? Cada um lê a história que preferir, ou então lê as duas... eu aconselho as duas. Ou então uma de cada vez para não dar confusão.**

**Esperem por atualizações no fim de semana, ok? Mas no meio da semana também pode acontecer. Vou avisar aqui quando começar a postar Reconstruindo o Mundo, ok?**

**No próximo capítulo de O Mundo Como Nós O Conhecíamos: A Fuga**

**Até lá!**** XD**


	24. CAP 24 Fuga

CAP 24 - Escape

**CAP 24 – Fuga**

O primeiro dia em Azkaban foi o dia mais longo da vida de Harry. Imediatamente após a saída de Sirius e Gina, um frio desceu sobre a cela. Os efeitos dos dementadores estavam lentamente voltando, não importava o quanto Harry tentasse bloqueá-los de sua mente. As ordens de seu pai e os gritos de sua mãe tornaram-se mais e mais altos cada vez que um dementador passava pela cela.

_-Lílian, leve Harry e vá! __É ele! Vá! __Corra! Eu vou detê-lo…"_

_Risada maligna._

_-Avada Kedavra!_

_O som de alguém tropeçando por um quarto – uma porta abrindo-se repentinamente..._

_-Não Harry! Não Harry! __Por favor – eu farei qualquer coisa…_

_-Afaste-se. Afaste-se, menina!_

_-Não! Não Harry! __Eu não vou permitir!_

_O som de uma risada aguda alta, e a voz de Voldemort novamente pronunciando a maldição da morte..._

Quando um dementador se aproximava, ele era forçado a reviver também outras memórias terríveis de sua vida: Hermione gritando enquanto o trasgo parava diante dela, o bastão erguido. Rony caindo pálido e imóvel após o jogo de xadrez encantado. Duda e sua gangue se divertindo com Harry, Sirius caindo pelo véu. Ser banido do quadribol por Umbridge. Tio Valter, o rosto vermelho, gritando sobre algo que Harry havia ou não feito.

Harry lutava desesperadamente para manter-se lúcido entre o mar de más experiências. Alguma coisa chamou sua atenção – ele estava crescendo, mudando de volta. Desesperadamente ele tateou ao redor por outro frasco de Polissuco e afundou um pedaço do cabelo de Gina dentro. Sentiu-se bem ao se concentrar em algo real. Rapidamente ele tomou o conteúdo do frasco e sentiu-se estremecendo novamente. Já não era sem tempo, também, porque pegadas estavam ecoando no corredor. Um momento mais tarde, McNair passou pela porta, e suas pegadas se afastaram.

Harry empurrou o frasco vazio de volta à pequena caixa. Havia sido apenas uma hora? Parecera que um dia inteiro se havia passado desde que Sirius havia caminhado para fora da cela. Harry imaginou se Sirius e Gina teriam chegado com segurança. Se eles tivessem sido descobertos antes de deixarem Azkaban, certamente Gina teria sido trazida de volta à cela imediatamente.

Com uma sensação fria em seu estômago, Harry percebeu que o dementador estava retornando.

_Tia Guida estava insultando seus pais mortos. Uma voz fria e alta estava dizendo "Mate o outro". Cedrico estava caído sem vida no chão. Voldemort estava se erguendo de um caldeirão. Tio Valter estava trancando Harry no armário da escada por algo que ele não tinha feito. __Hermione estava deitada petrificada na cama do hospital._

E assim se passou. A cada hora Harry era sacudido de seus pesadelos pelo final dos efeitos da Polissuco. A cada hora ele tomava mais Polissuco antes de o dementador retornar e ele largar-se novamente revivendo a linha sem fim das piores memórias de sua vida. E a cada hora ele imaginava como alguém poderia sobreviver uma semana, quanto mais dez anos disso. Não era à toa que a maioria das pessoas acabava louca em Azkaban.

_Gina estava caída diante da estátua de Slytherin enquanto Riddle chamava pelo basilisco. Uma horda de acromântulas estava cercando Rony e Harry. Dumbledore estava bebendo a poção horrível. O Inferi estava puxando Harry para o lago congelante. Cem dementadores estavam se aproximando de Harry e Hermione enquanto Sirius estava caído no chão sangrando. Snape exclamava "Avada Kedavra". Dumbledore era lançado como um trapo e caía por cima das ameias. O veneno do basilisco infiltrava-se em suas veias... Ele estava morrendo..._

Na próxima vez em que a polissuco passou, Harry percebeu que a cela estava mais escura do que já havia estado. Isso o intrigou, porque as duas velas fracas ainda queimavam. Olhando para cima, Harry encontrou a outra fonte de luz.

Vinte pés acima na parede dos fundos havia uma pequena janela. Apenas duas barras a cobriam, e, pelo que Harry podia ver, as aberturas tinham em torno de 20 polegadas. Não era muito, mas definitivamente valia a pena tentar. Seria muito mais fácil fugir se ele pudesse escapulir pelas barras em sua forma animaga do que sair pela porta da cela quando McNair ou um dementador trouxessem comida. Harry sentiu seu coração pular.

Pouco depois, a noite caiu e um vento frio extinguiu as velas, deixando Harry na escuridão. Ele deixou a polissuco passar e uma vez que ele era novamente ele mesmo, ele se curvou em uma bola e tentou dormir.

Mas dormir parecia impossível. Dementadores patrulhavam os corredores, e cada vez que um chegava perto, Harry afundava-se novamente nas piores lembranças de seus dezessete anos. Quando ele recuperava a consciência novamente, ele podia ouvir os gritos e gemidos dos outros prisioneiros, provavelmente cada um deles vivendo seus próprios pesadelos.

Como Sirius sobrevivera a isso por doze anos? Então Harry lembrou. Ele deu um tapa na própria testa. Como poderia ter esquecido? As palavras de Sirius voltaram para ele: "_Então, quando tudo se tornava... excessivo... eu me transformava na cela... virava cachorro._" Essa era a chave – transformação animaga!

Harry respirou fundo algumas vezes e se concentrou na transformação. Quando ele abriu os olhos, entretanto, ele continuava ele mesmo, para seu horror. O pânico cresceu. Ele havia esquecido como fazer? Talvez Azkaban tivesse feitiços anti-animagos ao seu redor. Ele poderia ficar preso aqui para sempre – preso em um inferno vivo.

_Você está sendo irracional_, uma pequena voz disse em sua cabeça razoavelmente._Sirius conseguiu; você consegue também. Relaxe e tente novamente._ Lentamente, Harry relaxou, e pensou ferventemente na transformação, devagar e cuidadosamente, e então concentrou todo o seu ser em transformar-se. Quando ele abriu os olhos, ele sabia que havia funcionado. Sua mente estava subitamente mais clara, e ele podia pensar racionalmente. Ele ainda descobriu que seus olhos de falcão podiam facilmente penetrar na escuridão. Estava bem melhor do que em seu estágio anterior.

Cansado, Harry fechou os olhos e rapidamente adormeceu.

O dia seguinte foi muito melhor. Harry descobriu que mesmo sob a polissuco ele poderia facilmente transformar-se em animago, então ele se tornava um falcão sempre que os guardas humanos não estavam por perto. Os efeitos dos dementadores eram drasticamente diminuídos quando ele estava transformado, e pelo horário em que a noite caiu, Harry se sentia muito mais otimista. Apenas mais um dia antes que ele pudesse escapar. Ele e Sirius haviam decidido que um período de três dias seria seguro o bastante. Eles estariam aptos a argumentar com o Ministério que eles não tinham nada haver com a fuga de Gina. Mas Harry estava ficando mais fraco. Ele não havia tocado nas refeições da prisão que os dementadores traziam nenhuma vez. Aquela ração dificilmente poderia ser chamada de comida, então Harry a ignorou.

Mas quando ele acordou no terceiro dia, ele sabia que ele teria que comer algo logo. Uma tontura que não tinha nada a ver com dementadores estava dominando-o. Quando a comida veio, Harry forçou algumas mordidas antes de afastar o resto. Ele não estava _tão_ faminto.

Durante todo o dia, ele racionou o restante da poção polissuco, sabendo que se por alguma razão ele não conseguisse escapar, ele precisaria de poção extra por mais um dia.

Quando a terceira noite, Harry sentia-se tonto, devido aos nervos e ao estômago quase vazio. Mas tão logo ficou escuro, os corredores ganharam vida com os dementadores e as pessoas. Guardas gritavam coisas adiante, e através da pequena janela de barras da porta, Harry pôde ver prisioneiros sendo levados, suas mãos e pés em correntes. Por toda a noite ele procurou por um momento oportuno para escapulir, mas McNair manteve-se por perto para checar os prisioneiros. Nenhuma oportunidade veio. Com o nascer do sol, Harry tomou sua última poção polissuco. O que ele faria agora?

A última hora de polissuco passou lentamente. Harry lutou desesperadamente para afastar os efeitos dos dementadores e pensar racionalmente, mas só quando a polissuco estava acabando que a idéia lhe ocorreu. Foi alguma coisa que Sirius havia lhe dito em sua última aula de animagia... "Você é praticamente um metamorformago.". Era isso! Com o resto de suas forças, Harry encolheu seus ossos e fez crescer um pouco de cabelo sujo vermelho. Se ele mantivesse seu rosto escondido, tinha esperanças de que ninguém iria perceber.

O quarto dia em Azkaban foi uma tortura. Os corredores continuavam repletos de dementadores, prisioneiros e guardas. Quando os dementadores estavam por perto, Harry caía novamente na agora familiar seqüência de memórias.

_O corpo frio e imóvel de Dumbledore estava caído de borco ao pé da torre de astronomia. As palavras "O esqueleto dela jazerá na Câmara para sempre" estavam escritas na parede em sangue vermelho brilhante. Os dementadores estavam cercando ele e Duda na alameda em Little Whinging. __Quirrel estava retirando seu turbante. Voldemort o possuía no Ministério. __Ele era uma cobra, cravando suas presas no Sr.Weasley. Sirius estava caindo pelo véu. _

Quando os dementadores não estavam por perto e ele podia pensar racionalmente outra vez, Harry era tomado por medos. Seus pais estariam enlouquecendo de preocupação agora? O que Sirius lhes teria contado? Gina estaria bem? O que Leila estaria pensando quando subisse no Expresso de Hogwarts sem ele? E se ele não conseguisse escapar? Sirius se arriscaria a voltar para resgatá-lo? E se ele fosse descoberto em sua fuga? Ele sobreviveria dez anos em Azkaban?

Finalmente o tráfego diminuiu nos corredores. A cela ficou escura, e agradecidamente Harry permitiu a seu corpo tomar sua forma regular. Certo. Era agora ou nunca.

Harry ergueu-se fracamente. Permaneceu em pé por um momento, apoiando-se na parede antes de dar alguns passos trêmulos. Bom. Agora, arranjar algumas evidências. Ele tateou ao redor pelos frascos vazios, e finalmente todos eles estavam seguros em seus bolsos, juntamente com a caixa. Nenhum traço para os aurores encontrar.

Ele fechou os olhos e deixou o sentimento da transfiguração tomá-lo. Quando abriu seus olhos novamente, ele podia ver claramente pela escuridão. Ele abriu as asas e ergueu-se no ar. Uma rápida escapadela pelas barras, um mergulho sobre os rochedos, e ele afastava-se voando dentro da noite.

Estava livre.

**Aqui está. Peço desculpas pela demora colossal, mas vocês sabem como é... vestibular, trabalho, o grupo de proteção aos animais de rua do qual participo... to com um filhote aqui em casa que exige quase todo o meu tempo, no tratamento da sarna, pulgas e bichos de pé oO...**

**No próximo capítulo, "Recuperação".**

**O próximo capítulo que lançarei será de Reconstruindo o Mundo, então rezem para eu ser mais rápida xD.**


	25. CAP 25 Recuperação

CAP 25 - Recovery

**CAP 25 - Recuperação**

O vento frio do oceano estava passando rapidamente. Ele planava através da névoa e das nuvens. A princípio, Harry sentiu-se em pânico quando percebeu que não fazia idéia sobre qual direção tomar para chegar à terra, mas então seus instintos de falcão tomaram conta e ele rumou para sudoeste. Mas mesmo como falcão, Harry sabia que sua força estava falhando. Os quatro dias quase sem nenhuma comida, e os dois dias sem sono haviam cobrado seu preço. Ele abriu as asas ainda mais e permitiu que o vento o carregasse em direção à terra. À distância, ele vislumbrou minúsculas luzes tremeluzindo a milhares de pés lá embaixo. Ele desceu em círculos lentos, e logo localizou o Punhal Mortal. Pousando na alameda atrás do bar sombreado, ele transformou-se de volta e desabou, exausto, contra a parede.

Ele conseguira. Escapara. Mas não era hora para celebrar. O mundo girava enquanto Harry lutava para não perder a consciência. Mas ele estava tão cansado. A escuridão se aproximava rapidamente...

De repente ele estava sendo asperamente puxado para cima. Alguém o sacudia. Os olhos de Harry se abriram rapidamente.

-Você levou muito tempo – alguém rosnou. – Aguamenti.

Harry foi instantaneamente banhado em água gelada. Ele tremeu e tossiu, mas sua mente clareou.

-Você vem ou eu vou ter que lhe arrastar até o Largo Grimmauld?

Aquela voz. Soava familiar, mas não era de Sirius.

-Quem é você? – crepitou Harry, lutando contra o aperto do homem em seu braço.

-Lumus – disse o homem, e Harry apertou os olhos contra a luz. Quando seus olhos se ajustaram, ele podia vagamente divisar uma madeixa de cabelos negros, olhos caídos pesadamente, e um bigode enrolado.

-Régulo? – ele ofegou.

-Certo – disse o homem, franzindo a testa. – Quanto a hora que você veio. Eu estive esperando por horas. Dias, se você quiser ser técnico. Pode ficar de pé?

Harry assentiu, e Régulo o soltou.

-Onde está Sirius? – Harry perguntou ansiosamente. – Ele foi capturado?

-Ele está no Largo Grimmauld cuidando daquela garota Weasley – disse Régulo sombriamente. – Vocês dois foram loucos em tentar algo tão idiota e tolo.

-Foi minha idéia – Harry protestou.

-Então eu ganhei. Sirius pode ser despreocupado, mas ele não é estúpido o suficiente para propositalmente se colocar em Azkaban.

-Ele estava apenas me ajudando – Harry explicou, mas ele sentia sua cabeça leve novamente. Sem aviso, seus joelhos fraquejaram, e Régulo se precipitou para apanhá-lo.

-Garoto idiota – o homem rosnou. – É claro que você não pode ficar de pé. Quatro dias em Azkaban fazem isso com você, você sabe.

-Harry tentou responder, mas ele estava achando difícil falar.

-Eu não poderia usar um portal – Régulo estava murmurando mais para si mesmo. – Claro que não. Eu supostamente estou morto. Aparatação, então.

Um segundo depois, Harry sentiu-se sendo comprimido através de um tubo estreito. Sua visão estava entrando e saindo de foco quando eles pousaram no Largo Grimmauld. Inconscientemente ele sentiu Régulo arrastando-o pelos degraus da porta. Agora alguém mais segurou seu outro braço, e ele estava sendo levado pelo hall para a sala. Braços fortes o empurravam no sofá. Então a escuridão o cobriu.

_-Acho que ele está acordando. __Suas pálpebras tremeram. _

_-Em tempo._

_-Tiago e Lílian estão vindo logo, e honestamente, eu não quero ser aquele a dar as notícias. Eles vão me matar antes que eu possa explicar que ou eu o ajudava, ou ele iria tentar sozinho._

_-Vocês dois foram incrivelmente estúpidos em tentar isso. Vocês poderiam ter sido mortos, ou pior, poderiam ter sido presos lá por anos sem fim._

_Uma pausa._

_-Eu li os arquivos do caso dela, Régulo. __Ela era inocente. Foi tudo culpa de Voldemort. __Se você estivesse lá e tivesse visto as condições em que ela estava, você teria tentado tirá-la de lá também._

_Outra pausa._

_-Como ela está?_

_-Melhor. Emelina Vance está vindo de horas em horas para vê-la. Ela deu a Gina poções para dormir sem sonhos e fortificantes, mas além disso e tendo certeza que a garota tenha três refeições reforçadas por dia, nós teremos que deixá-la descansar._

_Um relógio bateu as dez horas._

_-É melhor você acordá-lo. Dê a ele uma poção fortificante para que ele não pareça tão fraco quando seus pais chegarem._

_-__Harry. Harry!_

Harry se agitou. Alguém o sacudia. Ele abriu os olhos e encontrou Régulo olhando para ele.

-Levante – o homem mais velho disse impacientemente. – Seus pais estão aqui.

Harry tremulamente ergueu-se. A luz do sol fluía pela janela da sala de Sirius.

-Até que horas eu dormi? – ele perguntou, lutando contra a vontade de deitar novamente.

-São dez da manhã – Régulo respondeu. – Beba isso enquanto eu vou até a porta.

Régulo saiu enquanto Harry fracamente virava o copo de líquido roxo na boca e o tomava. Instantaneamente ele se sentiu melhor.

Régulo entrou novamente na sala, franzindo a testa, com os pais de Harry atrás.

-Harry! – Lílian exclamou, avançando pela sala. – Aonde você esteve? Por que você não estava na estação de trem ontem? Você está doente?

-Estou bem, mãe – Harry disse, bocejando e se esticando. – Eu apenas acordei, é tudo.

Mas Lílian olhava para ele, um brilho estranho nos olhos.

-Harry Tiago Potter. Por que suas roupas estão tão sujas?

Harry olhou para baixo. Suas roupas _estavam_ sujas. Sua camiseta uma vez vermelha estava agora marrom acinzentada com sujeira e lama, e suas calças estavam na mesma – senão pior – condição. Mesmo suas mãos estavam vários tons mais escuras que o normal.

Repentinamente tudo voltou para ele – o plano para resgatar Gina Weasley, a viagem de barco para Azkaban, os quatro dias que ele passara naquela cela horrível, sua fuga durante a noite, e o encontro com Régulo Black atrás do Punhal Mortal. Mas havia apenas uma coisa com a qual ele se importava agora.

-Onde ela está? – Harry perguntou, pondo-se de pé.

Régulo estava escorado perto da porta. Ele olhou com desconforto para os pais de Harry antes de responder.

-Ela está lá em cima, com Sirius.

Harry disparou pela sala e passou por Régulo, ignorando os chamados de sua mãe de "Quem é 'ela'? Aonde você está indo? Harry, volte aqui neste momento!"

Ele saltou as escadas para o segundo andar, vagamente consciente de que três adultos o seguiam. Chegando ao hall, ele rapidamente localizou a porta para o quarto que Hermione e Gina dividiram dois verões atrás, e a empurrou.

Sirius estava sentado em uma cadeira próximo à cama. Quando Harry entrou, ele ergueu os olhos do livro que estava lendo.

-Harry! – ele disse, abrindo um sorriso. Mas o sorriso congelou em seu rosto quando ele viu Tiago, Lílian e Régulo aparecerem na porta atrás de Harry.

Harry rapidamente chegou ao fim da cama. Gina estava deitada imóvel no colchão, seu cabelo vermelho emoldurando seu rosto. Ela estava parecendo muito melhor do que a última vez em que Harry a vira. Ela ainda estava pequena e pálida, mas estava dormindo em paz, seu peito subindo e descendo em ritmo.

-Ela vai ficar bem? – Harry perguntou baixo, olhando para Sirius.

Seu padrinho assentiu, mas seu rosto ainda estava congelado, seus olhos passando de Harry para as pessoas na porta.

Então Harry percebeu o que ele havia feito. Ele virou-se lentamente para encarar seus pais. Tiago estava muito quieto, mas Lílian havia recuperado sua compostura.

-Quem é essa? – ela disse, sua voz perigosamente suave.

-De verdade, Lílian, nós podemos explicar – Sirius disse rapidamente, meio que se erguendo da cadeira.

-Bem, alguém precisa mesmo – Tiago rosnou.

-Acho que é melhor eu descer – Régulo disse apressadamente.

-Covarde – Sirius murmurou quando o irmão mais novo desapareceu.

-Eu quero respostas – Lílian exigiu, seus olhos brilhando. Harry percebeu que ela estava inconscientemente segurando a varinha.

-Eu vou explicar – ele disse rapidamente, colocando-se entre seus pais e Sirius. – Essa é Gina Weasley.

Levou cinco longos segundos para a informação ser registrada por Lílian.

-Não... – ela disse fracamente. – Não pode ser... Ela... Ela está em...

-Azkaban? Não mais – Harry disse calmamente. – Sirius e eu a tiramos. OK, eu a tirei – ele corrigiu, percebendo o olhar de pânico no rosto de seu padrinho. – Mas Sirius ajudou.

Sua mãe estava congelada. A boca de seu pai se movia, mas nada se ouvia.

-Cadeiras – Harry disse, virando para Sirius, que assentiu e rapidamente conjurou cadeiras para Lílian e Tiago. Eles se sentaram sem uma palavra, e Harry contou a eles a história toda, começando com o primeiro dia do verão, quando ele descobriu que Gina estava em Azkaban, e pedido a Sirius para ajudá-lo a tornar-se um animago.

-E você concordou? – Lílian perguntou a Sirius incrédula, encontrando a voz novamente.

-Ele não sabia quais meus planos eram – Harry disse rapidamente. – Eu apenas contei a ele que eu queria surpreender vocês. Ele não sabia das minhas reais intenções. – Ele rapidamente contou sobre as aulas de "Transfiguração" do verão, e como quando Lupin trouxe o diário para o encontro da Ordem, a evidência de que Gina era inocente havia servido apenas para fortalecer sua decisão de resgatá-la. Ele contou como ele havia completado seu treinamento apenas uma semana antes da escola começar.

-Você obteve uma transformação animaga completa em apenas alguns meses, de verdade? – Tiago falou com ceticismo, correndo uma mão pelo cabelo rebelde.

Como resposta, Harry concentrou-se, e um momento depois ele era um falcão. Ele voou uma vez pelo quarto antes de transformar-se de volta.

Tiago abriu um sorriso orgulhoso.

-Uau, Harry! Estou impressionado.

-Tiago! – Lílian disse, batendo nele. – Ele fez isso ilegalmente, sem nossa permissão!

-E eu também – Tiago retrucou. – De qualquer forma, continue sua história.

Um pouco embaraçado, Harry explicou como ele planejara escapulir uma semana antes do início das aulas, mas fora apanhado por Sirius como Almofadinhas, que o havia forçado a revelar aonde ele ia no meio da noite, e então se oferecera para ajudar. Ao ouvir este pedaço de informação, Lílian pareceu brava o suficiente para começar a lançar maldições em Sirius, mas Tiago pôs uma mão moderadora em seu braço.

-Por que Sirius se ofereceu para ajudar? – perguntou o pai de Harry.

-Ele sabia que não poderia me parar, então ele imaginou que eu teria maior chance de sobreviver e ter sucesso se ele me ajudasse – Harry disse indiferente, e Tiago assentiu.

Harry contou sobre como juntos eles conspiraram um plano que tinha possibilidades de funcionar, e como Sirius havia aparecido na manhã seguinte com uma boa desculpa para levar Harry por uma semana.

-Eu sabia que você nunca havia mencionado aquela viagem antes – disse Lílian com triunfo.

-Aonde vocês foram quando deixaram a casa? – perguntou Tiago.

-Beco Diagonal – Harry disse prontamente, e explicou como eles haviam adquirido as poções necessárias, recuperado arquivos do caso do Arquivos de Ravenclaw, e convencido um auror a lhes dar os direitos de visitação oficiais. Então ele contou como eles foram de Flú até o Punhal Mortal e tomado o barco ara Azkaban. Quando ele chegou à parte onde ele e Gina trocaram de lugares e Gina saía com Sirius, entretanto, Lílian pôs-se de pé, a varinha apontada para o peito de Sirius.

-Você deixou meu filho em AZKABAN? – ela gritou furiosamente.

-Mãe! Eu o forcei! – Harry gritou, pulando entre sua mãe e o padrinho. – Não havia como eu tirar Gina de Azkaban. Sirius não era afetado pelos dementadores como eu era. Além disso, minha forma animaga era muito melhor para escapar que a dele. Eu fiquei lá por quatro dias, e então escapuli pela janela e voei para a costa. Eu juro, eu teria saído antes, mas não pude escapar.

Tiago estava estranhamente quieto, mas o rosto de Lílian estava vermelho beterraba.

-Eu não acredito que você fez isso! – ela gritou. – Você poderia ter sido morto. O que você fez foi estúpido, irresponsável e tolo...

Tiago se erguera da cadeira, a mão colocada agora no ombro de Lílian.

-E foi exatamente o que eu teria feito se você estivesse no lugar de Gina – ele disse baixo.

Aquilo pareceu silenciar Lílian.

-Olhem, mãe, pai – Harry disse, afundando as mãos nos bolsos. – Eu realmente sinto muito por preocupar vocês. Mas ela era inocente, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Está tudo acabado agora, e todos nós estamos bem, então não fiquem pirados, por favor?

Lílian pareceu aflita.

-Eu não estou pirada, Harry, eu só estava preocupada... e chocada. Estou contente por você estar bem... – ela rapidamente eliminou o espaço entre eles e o envolveu em um abraço. Sem aviso, os joelhos de Harry cederam. – Tiago, me ajuda! – Lílian ofegou, enquanto se esforçava para suportá-lo.

-Harry, qual é o problema? – perguntou Tiago preocupadamente enquanto ele e Lílian baixavam Harry em uma cadeira.

-Aposto que o efeito da poção fortificante passou – Sirius disse. – E ele provavelmente não comeu nada da comida da prisão, comeu Harry?

Harry sacudiu a cabeça.

-Bem, um pouco – ele murmurou, lutando contra a escuridão que envolvia sua visão. A sala girava e os rostos de seus pais estavam borrados.

-Me passa outra poção fortificante – Lílian disse. – Aqui, Tiago, me ajude. Segure a cabeça dele em pé.

-Posso beber sozinho – Harry murmurou vagamente.

Lílian bufou.

-É, e Tiago é horrível em quadribol, Leila é uma pessoa que acorda cedo, e o Sirius aqui tem bom gosto com garotas.

-Ei! – Sirius guinchou indignado.

Harry sentiu seu queixo sendo inclinado, e um segundos depois um líquido leve e doce estava correndo por sua garganta. Ele tossiu, então abriu os olhos.

-Certo – Lílian disse energicamente. – Antes da poção passar, você vai tomar um banho e comer algo decente. Vai! Eu vou pegar algumas roupas para você. Então você vai tirar uma longa soneca até se sentir melhor.

**N.d.T.**

**Eu realmente lamento pela demora. Mas é a vida, sabem como é... mesmo tendo me demitido (sem nem ter sido empregada... alguém me explique como isso é possível?) o tempo anda curto. Tenho estudado de tarde e de noite, feito o resto das atividades de manhã (o que inclui o trabalho doméstico e digitação de notas fiscais) e simplesmente passado o fim de semana inteiro jogando qualquer edição de Final Fantasy. As traduções têm ficado para de noite, durante as aulas.**

**Aliás, agora são três traduções! xD Acho que estou me saindo bem como tradutora. Mas não arranjo tempo nem paciência para traduzir as reviews e enviá-las para a autora original. Alguém se habilita a traduzi-las para mim? Mande um e-mail!**

**E peço que me avisem também sobre qualquer erro de digitação-gramática. Eu não reviso quando estou digitando, logo, podem haver erros.**

**Agradeço muito ao apoio, pessoal. A fic é ótima mesmo, adoro ela. **

**No próximo capítulo: Visitas**


	26. CAP 26 Visitas

CAP 26 - Visits

**CAP 26 - Visitas**

Não levou muito tempo para as notícias se propagarem pela Ordem, notícias de que Sirius Black e Harry Potter haviam retirado Gina Weasley de Azkaban. Depois do muito-necessário-banho de Harry, ele comera uma tigela da sopa de galinha de Lílian e prontamente caíra no sono no sofá de Sirius novamente. Na manhã seguinte, ele acordou para uma enxurrada de visitantes que rapidamente se tornaram uma seqüência nos dias seguintes. Lílian e Tiago concordaram em deixá-lo ficar no Largo Grimmauld por alguns dias antes que ele voltasse para Hogwarts, assim ele podia recuperar sua força e ficar perto de Gina. Então a quarta-feira de manhã encontrou Harry bebendo um copo de suco de laranja no sofá quando o primeiro visitante chegou.

Emelina Vance resmungou e lamentou sobre Harry e finalmente prescreveu suplemento de nutrientes e pelo menos quatro dias de cama.

-Quatro dias? – ganiu Harry. Ele estava ansioso para chegar em Hogwarts.

-Quatro dias – disse Lílian firmemente. Ela havia aparatado mais cedo aquela manhã, antes que Harry tivesse acordado.

Não valia a pena discutir. Harry descobriu que sem poção fortificante ele não tinha quase nenhuma energia. Simplesmente caminhar até o banheiro tomou toda a sua força.

Ficar sentado ainda não era algo que vinha naturalmente para Harry, mas Sirius e Tiago o encheram com uma pilha inteira de revistas de Quadribol para mantê-lo ocupado. Lílian, por outro lado, tinha idéias diferentes. Pela metade da manhã, ela desapareceu e retornou alguns minutos depois carregando uma pila de livros-texto. Harry ergueu os olhos do jogo de Snap Explosivo que ele disputava com seu padrinho, que havia descido as escadas para ver como ele estava.

-Eu peguei eles para você quando levei Leila ao Beco Diagonal na última semana – ela disse euforicamente. – Foi bom eu não ter enviado seu malão para Hogwarts quando você não apareceu na segunda-feira. Agora você pode acompanhar as aulas que está perdendo!

Harry e Sirius trocaram olhares incrédulos.

-Lílian, ele supostamente deveria estar _relaxando_! – Sirius protestou.

-Isso não é desculpa para não acompanhar – Lílian retorquiu, largando a pilha de livros na mesa de café e puxando o cabelo para longe da cara.

Harry vou salvo de responder pelo toque da campainha.

-Ah, quem pode ser? – sua mãe vociferou, e apressou-se para a porta.

-Bem – disse Sirius – algumas coisas nunca mudam.

-Ela era assim quando vocês estavam na escola? – Harry perguntou, curioso.

-Pior – disse Sirius, sorrindo. – Uma vez que ela e Tiago começaram a sair em nosso sexto ano, ela nunca mais deixou os Marotos sozinhos. "Sirius, faça seu dever de Poções!", "Pelo amor de Deus, Pedro, um Coliavor é o núcleo de uma árvore Fílis, e não parte de uma guirlanda de Natal!", "Tiago, sua anta, estude aqueles diagramas para o teste de amanhã!". – ele riu. – Foi por causa dela que Tiago, Pedro e eu tiramos o número de N.I.E.M.s que tivemos. Claro, ela e Remo foram bem. Ele esteve nos dizendo para estudar por anos, e tendo Lílian por perto era como um sonho se tornando realidade... Oh, oi Remo! Nós estávamos mesmo falando de você.

Harry ergueu os olhos. Lupin havia passado pela porta pisando duro, o rosto vermelho. Ele ignorou a saudação de Sirius.

O estômago de Harry afundou; ele havia esquecido completamento de Lupin quando fez seus planos para resgatar Gina. Ele engoliu nervosamente. _Estou ferrado!_

E "ferrado" ele estava. Lupin gritou por cinco minutos para Harry e Sirius, mas não havia nada que ele dissesse que sua mãe não havia dito antes. Além disso, toda vez que as costas de Lupin se voltavam a eles, Sirius o imitava ou fazia caras engraçadas. Foi um desafio para Harry não rir. Finalmente quando Lupin murchou, ele olhou exasperado para o par e suspirou.

-Eu supondo que perguntar a vocês se vocês se arrependem é como pedir ao sol para nascer no oeste – ele disse resignado.

-Acertou – disse Sirius, piscando para Harry.

-Velho provérbio Maroto – falou Remo. – Se você for quebrar as regras, quebre-as sem remorsos.

Quando Tiago veio para o Largo Grimmauld na hora do almoço, ele atirou um Profeta Diário para Harry, que o apanhou.

"GINEVRA WEASLEY, DEZESSEIS ANOS, ESCAPA DE AZKABAN! Aurores não encontram traços de ajuda externa." Lia-se na manchete.

-Trabalho perfeito, Harry – disse Tiago, sorrindo enquanto se largava em uma poltrona. – Nenhuma evidência, nenhuma pista. Ela "escapou" quatro dias depois que você e Sirius "saíram" – parece que Sirius nem vai ser interrogado. Meu filho, o primeiro a escapar de Azkaban!

-Tiago! Não é nada de que você deva sentir orgulho! – Lílian retorquiu enquanto entrava na sala carregando uma travessa de comida.

Tiago não respondeu, mas deu a Harry um polegar em pé quando Lílian estava de costas.

Depois do almoço, vários outros membros da Ordem vieram, inclusive Moody, Shacklebolt, Elifas Doge e Augusta Longbottom. Cada um tinha sua própria preleção a dar, normalmente em torno do quão idiota a coisa toda fora, os riscos, e como ambos Sirius e Harry everiam estar agradecidos por não estarem em Azkaban naquele momento. Mas todos eles terminavam com alguma forma de "foi realmente impressionante". Moody até deu tapinhas nas costas de Harry e disse que estaria esperando por ele no programa de treinamento de aurores dali a alguns anos.

Quando Augusta Longbottom saiu, ela alertou-lhes para não dizer nada a Alice ou Franco sobre a parte deles no resgate.

-Eles estão no caso da menina Weasley – ela explicou. – Estou certa de que eles sabem quem fez, mas se você sair e dizer isso lá fora, eles terão que por lei reportar isso ao Departamento de Aurores.

Afortunadamente nem todos os visitantes vieram repreender.

-Não acredito que você fez isso! – Kiara gritou enquanto saltava do fogo. – Todo o Departamento de Aurores está falando sobre isso. Não se preocupe – ela disse diante do olhar alarmado de Harry. – Não estou no caso, então não vou dedurar você. Mas o que você fez um lance de gênio! Você criou o plano sozinho?

-Sirius ajudou – disse Harry modestamente.

-Incrivelmente brilhante, se você me perguntar – ela disse, sentando em uma das cadeiras e descansando o queixo nas mãos. – Então, como foi?

-Como foi o quê?

-Azkaban, claro! – ela exclamou. – Foi assustadora?

-Hã... Nem tão ruim...

-Não seja modesto – ela disse, jogando as tranças para trás. – Me conte sobre ela!

-Kiara, ele supostamente está _descansando_ – Lílian repreendeu da porta.

-Desculpe Lílian. Eu só estava curiosa, é tudo. – Ela virou-se para Harry, os olhos brilhando. – Você deveria ver os aurores falando sobre isso, mesmo. Eles estão completamente perplexos. Alguns pensam que Gina é uma Riya – isso é uma bruxa superpoderosa. A última registrada na história foi a mãe de Merlin. Outros pensam que ela é uma Metamorformaga, mas ninguém pensou em uma transformação animaga ainda. E não serei eu quem dará essa idéia a eles.

Enquanto a tarde passava, Harry ficou surpreso em ver a própria diretora sair pelo fogo. Harry se preparou para um sermão, mas para sua surpresa, ele nunca veio.

-Suponho que nada do que eu disser já não tenha sido dito – McGonagall disse afetadamente. – Então vou apenas dizer que estou muito impressionada com o que você fez. Embora suas ações tenham sido precipitadas e tolas, seus motivos foram admiráveis. – Ela pausou, então baixou a voz. – Especialmente quando suas atuais condições são levadas em consideração.

Harry sabia que ela se referia ao Aperio.

-Eu vou esperar você na escola no domingo de noite. – ela continuou brevemente. – Não vai ser exigido que você faça seu dever de casa, mas eu vou esperar que você conheça o material para seus N.I.E.M.'s. Você pode ir diretamente por pó de flú para o meu escritório às seis horas no domingo. Não se atrase.

Ele assentiu, e ela voltou para o fogo e sumiu.

Uma hora depois, Sirius desceu as escadas.

-Como está Gina? – Harry perguntou logo.

-Ainda dormindo – Sirius respondeu. – Ela definitivamente tem um longo caminho para se recuperar pela frente, mas vai ficar bem.

-A família Weasley já descobriu?

-Não ainda. Eles têm sido interrogados por aurores o dia todo hoje, então eu achei melhor não contar a eles enquanto as investigações não haverem terminado. Isso deve acontecer amanhã, de acordo com minhas fontes.

Quinta-feira amanheceu com outra fileira de visitantes da Ordem. Por volta da metade da tarde, ao pedido de Sirius, Arthur Weasley aparatou no Largo.

-Sente um pouco, Arthur – Sirius convidou.

-Obrigado – o homem meio careca respondeu, afundando pesadamente em uma cadeira e massageando as têmporas. – Bom Senhor, os aurores estão agregados na minha casa há três dias. – Ele suspirou. – Acho que eles finalmente decidiram que nós realmente não temos idéia de como ela escapou.

-Bem, foi por isso que nós convidamos você a vir aqui – Sirius disse, olhando de esguelha para Harry para obter aprovação antes de continuar. Ele relatou a história inteira do início ao fim. Quando ele terminou, o Sr.Weasley estava às lágrimas.

-Você não tem idéia do que isso significa para nós – ele disse, enxugando os olhos e sacudindo as mãos deles. – Especialmente você Harry. Por que fez isso?

Harry mexeu-se com desconforto.

-Ela era inocente – ele murmurou. – Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

O Sr.Weasley tirou um lenço do bolso e assuou o nariz, mas ele estava sorrindo.

-Eu não tenho como agradecer-lhe – ele disse.

-Está tudo bem – Harry insistiu.

-Abençoado seja, querido garoto, pelo que você fez. – Então o Sr.Weasley pediu para ver sua filha, e Sirius consentiu, mas apenas depois de alertá-lo sobre as condições de Gina.

Depois disso, a fila de visitantes de cabeça vermelha parecia não acabar mais. Pela sexta-feira de manhã, todos os Weasley exceto Rony haviam aparecido para agradecer Harry e Sirius, e para visitar Gina. Harry achou essas visitas embaraçadoras. A Sra.Weasley o envolvera em um abraço de partir ossos e o agradecera toda lacrimosa repetidas vezes. Percy sacudira sua mão gravemente, então se apressou para sair do quarto, também derramando lágrimas. Gui apenas ficara estático.

Mas de longe, a mais embaraçadora das visitas foi a dos gêmeos.

-Harry, foi brilhante! – gritara Fred, pulando pela porta, seu gêmeo em sua cola. Eles tinham o cabelo desarrumado pela aparatação. Sirius havia avisado aos Weasley para não usar a rede de flú, pois sua lareira poderia estar sob vigilância, assim como qualquer coruja que eles mandassem ou recebessem.

-Completamente louco – dissera Jorge, largando-se no outro sofá.

-Você é o nosso herói, companheiro – Fred disse com sinceridade.

-O que você fez foi totalmente incrível! Bem debaixo do nariz do Ministério.

-Você leu os jornais? Se isso se tornar público, você seria celebrado como um herói.

-Ou mais como um criminoso Harry murmurou. – Eles teriam me prendido em Azkaban, dessa vez com feitiços anti-animagos.

-Mas você sairia de novo – Jorge disse confiantemente. – Você foi incrível!

-Se você a qualquer hora dessas precisar qualquer coisa de nós, apenas peça, colega!

-É. Você salvou nossa irmãzinha. Nós lhe devemos muito.

-Eu vou dizer – falou Fred, olhando para Harry com novo interesse. – Nós não tínhamos idéia de que você gostava tanto de Gina.

-Bem, nós até achamos que você a tinha paquerado durante o primeiro ano dela...

-Eu não fiz isso! – Harry protestou, seu rosto ficando quente.

Os gêmeos trocaram olhares conhecidos.

-Certo – disse Jorge sarcasticamente. – Escute Harry, você há recém arriscou sua vida tirando nossa irmã de Azkaban. Em nossa opinião, é o mesmo que declarar seu amor imortal.

Harry abriu a boca, mas nada veio. Fred e Jorge apenas sorriram para ele.

-Denial não é apenas um rio no Egito, colega.

-Vocês vão começar a sair – Fred disse confiantemente.

-E quando vocês saírem, terão a nossa bênção.

-Parte dela é sua agora, de qualquer jeito.

Harry ficou contente quando eles saíram. Seu rosto parecia estar em fogo de tanto embaraço.

Quando o sábado finalmente chegou, Harry acordou sentindo-se perfeitamente bem. Infelizmente sua mão não se sentia do mesmo jeito.

-Harry Tiago Potter! – ela gritou pela nona vez aquela manhã, e Harry suspirou. – Se eu ver você se mover uma polegada daquele sofá de novo, vou manter você em casa por um mês!

-Mãe, eu estou bem! – Harry falou, exasperado. Ele tentara escapulir para o segundo andar para checar Gina, mas Lílian tinha a audição de um falcão.

Em verdade, ele estava se sentindo muito melhor. Ele ganhara parte do peso que perdera em Azkaban, graças à comida de sua mãe, e quase toda sua energia tinha retornado. Mas ele realmente não estava acostumado a toda aquele mimo e afago que estava recebendo. Ele odiava ser tratado como um inválido.

-Mãe, eu apenas vou lá em cima um pouco.

Lílian protestou com profusão, mas no final, Harry venceu. Ele rapidamente subiu as escadas antes que ela mudasse de idéia. Quando ele abriu a porta do quarto de Gina, encontrou Sirius novamente lendo um livro-texto ao lado da cama da garota.

-Oi Harry.

Harry puxou uma cadeira.

-Como ela está?

-Bem, bem – Sirius disse contentemente, fechando o livro e dobrando a ponta da página que ele estivera lendo. – Ela acordou algumas vezes, mas apenas tempo suficiente para tomar algumas poções e comer um pouco. Emelina Vance tem vindo a cada duas horas para checá-la, e ela disse que Gina está indo maravilhosamente bem pelo período de tempo que ela passou em Azkaban. Eu imagino como ela pode manter memórias depois disso tudo. Azkaban supostamente deve sugar toda as memórias felizes de uma pessoa. Contudo, ela lembra dos pais, de Hogwarts, e ela lembrou de você.

-Imagino que essas não fossem memórias felizes – disse Harry baixo. – Ela pensa que seus pais a odeiam por ter aberto a Câmara porque eles não apareceram no julgamento. Hogwarts deveria ter sido um lugar maravilhoso para ela, mas com Riddle lá aquilo deve ter se tornado o inferno. Eu não sei porque ela lembra de mim. – Aquilo era verdade, mas Harry não estava disposto a contar a Sirius a verdade, de que ela gostava dele, e ele a ignorara. Pelo menos no outro mundo.

Sirius pareceu pensativo.

-Hmmm, acredito que você esteja certo, Harry. Outra razão para mantermos as visitas dos Weasley restritas para quando ela estiver acordada. Gina ainda não esteve acordada enquanto eles visitavam, e embora Molly tenha me suplicado para ficar aqui, não posso permitir. Os aurores podem suspeitar de alguma coisa. Quando Gina estiver mais forte, vou explicar tudo a ela, e então ela vai estar apta a ver seus pais novamente.

Eles ficaram ambos em silêncio por um tempo. Harry percebeu que o livro no bidê era grosso.

-O que você está lendo? – ele perguntou com curiosidade.

-"Os Miseráveis" – Sirius respondeu, segurando o livro. – É sobre este ex-condenado...

-Eu sei sobre o que é – Harry disse, sorrindo. Ele havia ouvido falar do livro através de Hermione em seu primeiro ano. Ela havia pesquisado muito sobre como a literatura trouxa seria acrescentada como uma matéria. ("Eu conversei com todos os outros estudantes e a Professora Haluska nem mesmo tocou em Estudos Trouxas.")

-Certo, sua mãe – disse Sirius, interpretando mal o sorriso de Harry. – Acho que ela leu esse livro pelo menos três vezes. Acho que lembro de tê-la ouvido falar sobre ele em Hogwarts, Ei, sobre isso, quando você vai voltar?

-Amanhã – Harry disse prontamente. – McGonagall vai me deixar ir de flú até o escritório dela. – então ele lembrou. – Espere – você não deveria estar na escola também?

-Escola? Ah, eu apenas disse a McGonagall que chegaria um pouco atrasado. – Sirius riu. – Pobres alunos de primeiro ano, terão que esperar uma semana mais antes de aprenderem a voar.

Harry riu também, e, na cama, Gina se mexeu. Ele olhou ansiosamente para Sirius, que levou um dedo aos lábios.

-Terei que chamar você de "Professor"? – perguntou Harry, baixando a voz.

Enquanto Sirius considerava isso, um olhar maroto surgiu em seus olhos.

-Professor Black. Gostei disso. Ei, posso tirar pontos também, não? – seu padrinho sorriu com maldade. – Aguardem-me, sonserinos!

-Estou detectando um pouco de favoritismo? – Harry perguntou sarcaticamente.

-Nunca! – Sirius exclamou com ridículo horror. – Vamos apenas dizer que eles terão o que mereceram por anos.

**Nota da autora: "Muitos de vocês mandaram reviews e estão ansiosos achando que Hermione sumiu de vez da história. Eu garanto que não é verdade. Ela vai aparecer em uma parte muito importante, mas isso é mais tarde na história. ****Mas não temam, ela aparecerá!"**

**PESSOAL, eu peço um milhão e meio de desculpas por essa completa abdução alienígena da minha parte. Mas o tempo, meu velho amigo, foi atropelado por um rolo compressor (o.O') e eu estou apavorada com isso. É aula, cursinho, muito estudo, amigo me arrastando pra Igreja, cachorro Via Bicho e canil rolando de um lado pro outro com Ju correndo logo atrás, pai doente, irmão pirado, trabalho e estudo espírita, quadros que eu deveria estar pintando... tipo... entenderam né?**

**Mas hoje, às 22hrs18min eu sentei aqui e comecei a traduzir, e agora são 01hrs12min e eu terminei... e meus olhinhos estão fechando e meus ouvidos ribombando devido a uma overdose de Linkin Park intra-aurícular...**

**Mas eu terminei. Aleluia.**

**O próximo capítulo a ser traduzido será de Reconstruindo o Mundo, aguardem por lá então, ok?**

**Capítulo 27 – Velhos inimigos, Novos amigos.**

""**Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, mate."" - "Denial não é apenas um rio no Egito, colega" – isso deve ser alguma piada para eles… Não consegui vir com um equivalente a isso, desculpem!**

HELLO, HELLO… ainda preciso de gente disposta a traduzir as reviews… alguém se candidata?


	27. CAP 27 Velhos Inimigos, Novos Amigos

**CAP 27 – Velhos Inimigos, Novos Amigos**

A noite de domingo não veio rápido o suficiente para Harry. Ele estava cansado de ser mimado, babado e fuçado o tempo todo. Faltando cinco minutos para as seis horas ele estava em frente à lareira de Sirius, mala na mão.

-Você tem certeza que quer voltar hoje à noite? Eu posso mandar uma coruja para Minerva e dizer a ela que você vai ficar mais alguns dias para se recuperar – Lílian disse agitada. – Você ainda está muito magro.

-Eu estou BEM, mãe! – Harry disse pela milésima vez naquele dia.

-Deixe-o ir, Lily – disse Tiago, sorrindo. – Você não vê que ele prefere estar lá com seus amigos a ficar aqui com os coroas?

Harry abriu a boca para protestar, mas Sirius adiantou-se.

-Não adianta negar, Harry. Nós já tivemos sua idade, não tivemos, _Pontas_? – ele disse, acotovelando o pai de Harry nas costelas.

-Certo, _Almofadinhas_. – Tiago olhou para seu relógio. – É melhor você ir indo, filho. McGonagall não é uma pessoa amorosa com os não pontuais. Você devia ter visto as detenções que ela nos dava por chegarmos atrasados nas aulas após a lua cheia...

Harry moveu-se em direção à lareira, mas repentinamente Lílian se adiantou e o abraçou, e beijou suas bochechas. Harry rapidamente caminhou para o fogo antes que algum deles pudesse ver quão vermelho seu rosto estava.

-Escritório de McGonagall – ele disse alto, e um momento depois dúzias de lareiras estavam girando rápido. Finalmente ele voou para fora e caiu esparramado no tapete do escritório da diretora.

McGonagall olhou de cima de uma pilha de relatórios que ela estava lendo em sua escrivaninha.

-Sr. Potter. Bem na hora.

Harry rapidamente ergueu-se e espanou as cinzas de suas roupas. Ele começou a apanhar suas malas mas McGonagall o parou com um movimento de sua varinha.

-Isso não vai ser necessário. Eu tenho algumas coisas que quero discutir com você antes que você saia. – Ela rodeou a escrivaninha com ligeireza e, a um aceno de sua varinha, a bagagem de Harry desapareceu. – Por favor, sente-se.

Harry sentou, e olhou para ela na expectativa.

-Apenas duas coisas, Sr. Potter. – ela disse brevemente. – Primeiro, você deve estar imaginando se terá permissão para atender aos encontros da Ordem durante as aulas. – Harry nem havia pensado sobre isso, mas não o disse. – Sob circunstâncias normais, minha resposta seria não. Mas devido ao Aperio, eu cheguei à conclusão de que você merece estar envolvido na Ordem tanto quanto possível.

-Obrigado, professora – Harry disse agradecido.

-Segundo, a coruja escolar que eu mandei no último sábado retornou com isso – ela disse, segurando uma carta gorda. – Parece que você esteve em Azkaban, onde a correspondência não é permitida. – ela alcançou-lhe a carta, e, curioso, ele a abriu. Dois distintivos dourados caíram.

Harry olhou.

-Mas isso… é um distintivo de monitor!

As sobrancelhas de McGonagall se ergueram.

-Sim, Sr. Potter, é mesmo um distintivo de monitor. O que esperava?

-Eu... _eu sou monitor_?

Harry poderia afirmar que McGonagall estava rindo.

-Sim, Harry, você é monitor. Suponho que você não era na outra realidade?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

-Rony ganhou o distintivo. Dumbledore disse que eu tinha o suficiente sobre meus ombros com a profecia e tudo. – Ele examinou o outro distintivo. – Mas eu era capitão do time de quadribol.

Ela assentiu aprovadoramente.

-Bom. Você vai querer conversar com a Srta. Patil – ela é a outra monitora da Grifinória do seu ano – quanto às patrulhas, tarefas e deveres. Obviamente você perdeu o primeiro encontro no Expresso de Hogwarts.

McGonagall caiu em silêncio. Harry estava prestes a pedir licença quando ela ergueu os olhos.

-Me ocorre que talvez você não saiba em que matérias está matriculado. – ela disse.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, e ela pescou um horário ao redor.

-Aqui está. Harry Potter, sétimo ano. Transfiguração, Feitiços, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Astronomia, Runas Antigas.

-Runas Antigas? – Harry ganiu.

Ela olhou para ele por cima dos óculos.

-Creio que você nunca pegou um livro de Runas Antigas nas mãos durante sua vida, pegou? Muito bem, vou informar à professora Darryl que você está deixando a classe. Mais alguma?

-Astronomia. – ele disse. – Eu abandonei depois dos N.O.M.s.

-Astronomia também, então – McGonagall disse brevemente fazendo anotações em um pergaminho. – Existe um mínimo de matérias para o sétimo ano. De que classes você gostaria de participar?

-Poções, acho – Harry disse depois de pensar um momento. – Me foi dito que eu preciso de um N.I.E.M. em Poções se eu quisesse me tornar um auror. – _Você me disse isso_, ele pensou, mas não pôs em voz alta esse pedaço de informação.

-Transfiguração, Feitiços, Poções, Defesa. – ela disse. – Algo mais?

-Eu era razoável em Herbologia.

-Herbologia também – ela disse, rasgando um pedaço de papel. – Aqui estão seus horários. É melhor você descer se quer jantar.

Harry agradeceu a ela e saiu, colocando os distintivos. Ele parou no final da escada giratória para prendê-los a roupa da escola antes de ir para o Salão Principal.

Os corredores da escola estavam quase vazios. Alguns retardatários estavam indo para o salão, e alguns estudantes que terminaram mais cedo estavam em seu caminho para os dormitórios. Harry maravilhou-se com o quão legal era caminhar pelos corredores sem ter pessoas apontando, olhando ou babando. Ou pedindo autógrafos. Ele acelerou um pouco, seu estômago roncando. Quando ele virou a esquina encontrou um grupo de terceiranistas da Corvinal saindo do Salão e foi para o lado para deixá-las passar antes de entrar.

O Grande Salão não mudara nada. As quatro mesas ainda percorriam todo o caminho da entrada até a mesa dos professores. Harry rapidamente fez seu caminho entre as mesas da Grifinória e da Lufa-Lufa em direção à Leila, que estava sentada à frente. Ela estava profundamente envolvida em uma conversa com Parvati Patil e não percebeu quando Harry chegou. Ele esperou até que estivesse bem atrás dela, então disse alto:

-Vá pro lado, tampinha, você está ocupando todo o banco!

Leila girou tão rápido que virou o cálice de suco de abóbora.

-Harry! – ela guinchou, e jogou os braços ao redor dele.

-Honestamente – Parvati disse com desgosto, elegantemente secando o suco de abóbora de suas roupas com um guardanapo. – Você é monitora, pelo amor de Deus. Os primeiroanistas estão assistindo.

Leila largou Harry e ele a olhou de cima a baixo, notando o distintivo brilhante que ela usava nas roupas.

-Espere. Você também é monitora? Você nunca disse… Hum, é claro, você é monitora. Só brincando – ele terminou apressadamente, captando o olhar dela e a expressão confusa de Parvati.

-Sente, sente! – Leila disse com pressa, forçando um grupo de primeiroanistas para fazer espaço. – Estou feliz que você seja o capitão de quadribol, Harry. Merlin sabe que nós precisamos de um time melhor que o do ano passado. Não foi culpa de Cátia, claro, mas nós tínhamos um apanhador horrível e isso fez toda a diferença. Todos os outros times já começaram a praticar. Você sabia que Draco Malfoy é o capitão do time da Sonserina? Babacão. Provavelmente a única razão por ele ter entrado no time é a doação que o pai dele fez com vassouras novas. E ele é o bichinho de estimação de Slughorn. Quando faremos os testes? Precisamos de um novo artilheiro, e no último ano os batedores foram terríveis! E nosso apanhador saiu também... – ela teria continuado, mas Parvati pigarreou desagradavelmente.

-Vocês dois só se importam com quadribol? – ela disparou. – Eu estou saindo. Harry, você deve patrulhar com Susan Bonés essa noite das nove às onze. Não se atrase. – ela saiu, e Leila observou ela indo com uma expressão satisfeita no rosto.

-Agora que ela se mandou – ela disse, afastando o prato – me conte tudo.

-Espere – toda aquela conversa de quadribol – era pra sumir com a _Parvati_?

-Funcionou não é? – Leila deu de ombros. – Agora fale.

Harry riu.

-Eu nunca encontrei alguém como você antes – ele disse com sinceridade.

-Você está fugindo do assunto de novo! – ela exclamou, brava.

-OK, OK, vou falar – Harry disse, sorrindo. – Mas me deixe comer um pouco antes que tudo desapareça. – ele rapidamente encheu o prato e entre mordidas contou a ela a história inteira.

-Wow – ela disse quando ele terminou. – Quando você não apareceu para pegar o trem mamãe e papai estavam tão preocupados e eu estava a ponto de arrancar os cabelos. Mamãe escreveu aquela noite e disse que estava mandando pra Sirius e você corujas o dia inteiro mas Sirius não estava respondendo e elas estavam voltando intactas.

-Nem pensar – ele falou sarcasticamente. – Eu estava um pouco preso em Azkaban no momento.

-De qualquer modo – Leila continuou – ela me mandou uma carta na manhã seguinte dizendo que ouviu falar de Sirius e que vocês dois foram parar na Costumes Bruxos. – ela fungou. – Costumes, meu sapato*. De qualquer modo, mamãe e papai estavam aparatando para detonar Sirius por você ter se atrasado, então eu soube que vocês estavam seguros. Mas quando mamãe disse que você não viria à escola por alguns dias, eu quase enlouqueci de preocupação. Mas eu não devia. Parece que você recebeu tratamento de rei.

-Demais até – Harry disse sombriamente. – Hei, Leila?

-Hum?

-Me faça um favor, sim?

-O quê?

-Me diga quem são aqueles professores – ele disse, apontando em direção à mesa discente. – Caso um deles decida conversar comigo.

-Aquele é Flitwick – ela começou, mas ele a cortou.

-Eu o conheço. Conheço Haluska, Grubbly-Plank, Moody, Slughorn, Vector, e Sinistra. Mas quem é aquela mulher sentada perto de Moody?

-Aquela é Luzita Clark – Leila disse, enrolando um fio de cabelo no dedo. – Ela é a nova professora de Transfiguração. Não gosto dela.

-Por que não?

-Ela favorece os sonserinos – Leila disse simplesmente. – Aquela é a professora Darryl perto de McGonagall. Ela ensina Runas Antigas. No final está Palmer, ele ensina Adivinhação.

-Grande. Clark, Darryl e Palmer. Acho que consigo lembrar disso. – Harry disse, contando-os nos dedos. Agora o salão se esvaziava. – Posso lhe pedir mais um favor?

-Só mais um – Leila disse, sorrindo amarelo. – Ou vou começar a cobrar pelos serviços.

-Pode ficar perto de mim essa noite no Salão Comunal? Caso alguém que eu não conheça fale comigo?

-Feito.

Enquanto eles se juntavam aos retardatários da Grifinória, Harry se surpreendia com a quantidade de pessoas que ele não conhecia. Dezessete anos haviam feito _tanta_ diferença no corpo estudantil? _Creio que sim_, ele pensou._ Quero dizer, nenhum nascido trouxa está aqui, a menos que eles tenham escondido sua linhagem do Ministério._

-Quando você vai marcar os treinos de quadribol? – Leila perguntou, quebrando sua linha de pensamentos quando eles começaram a subir as escadas para o sétimo andar.

-Ãh... não sei – Harry disse. – Acho que vou ter que checar e ver quando o campo está livre. – Agora eles se aproximavam da Mulher Gorda. – Leila, qual é a senha?

-Lua de Júpiter – ela respondeu, e o retrato se abriu.

A sala comunal estava cheia de grifinórios. Leila e Harry foram em direção às poltronas em frente ao fogo, mas antes que chegassem lá foram interceptados por um garoto alto de pele escura e uma garota que parecia alguns anos mais nova.

-Oi Harry! Onde você esteve, cara? – o garoto disse. Harry tinha certeza de tê-lo visto em algum lugar antes.

-Oi Jeremias, Melissa – Leila disse pontualmente, acotovelando Harry com força. _Oh sim. O cara da festa de aniversário. O meu suposto melhor amigo_.

Ele subitamente percebeu que estavam olhando para ele na expectativa.

-Ah, ããh, eu peguei malária quando Sirius e eu fomos para as Bahamas. Vocês conhecem minha mãe, ela pirou e me prendeu em casa por uma semana.

Eles pareceram aceitar sua resposta.

-Então, como foi a primeira semana de escola? – Harry perguntou mornamente.

-Tudo bem, eu acho – Jeremias disse, guiando o grupo em direção à lareira. Ele largou-se em uma das poltronas e colocou as pernas sobre o braço da mesma. Leila e Melissa clamaram pelo sofá e imediatamente começaram a sussurrar excitadamente. Harry sentou na outra poltrona e olhou para Jeremias. – Aquela tal de Clark é uma vaca – o garoto continuou, lançando um olhar maldoso para as garotas sussurrantes.

-É, Leila estava me contando sobre ela – Harry disse, aliviado por terem um assunto em comum sobre o qual conversarem. – Como ela é?

Jeremias fez uma careta.

-Horrível. Ponha McGonagall, Moody e Vector juntos e você nem chega perto. Além disso ela está sempre dando pontos aos sonserinos por nada. Você vai ver amanhã de manhã.

Harry grunhiu audivelmente.

-Pelo menos ela não é tão irritante quanto Slughorn – Jeremias disse em tom de consolo. – "Oh, , que bela poção você preparou! Vou ter que informar seu parente-que-fez-alguma-coisa-que-o-tornou-malditamente-famoso-sobre-seu-progresso!"

Harry riu.

-É, eu lembro. – _Eu não estive na aula de Poções desde o ano dos N.O.M.s_, ele lembrou a si mesmo. – Ouvi minha mãe falando dele. Evidentemente ela era uma dos favoritos dele na escola.

-Você tem sorte de não estar em Poções – Jeremias disse, fechando a cara.

-Na verdade – Harry disse, mexendo-se incomodado no lugar. – Eu me matriculei nela esse ano. – Diante da expressão incrédula de Jeremias, ele apressou-se em explicar. – Minha mãe andou me ensinando durante o verão. Eu quero pelo menos tentar um N.I.E.M. – ele mentiu.

-Wow! – os olhos de Jeremias se arregalaram. – Além de todas as outras matérias? Você vai morrer.

-Bem... na verdade… - agora era uma boa hora para detonar a bomba. – Eu vi McGonagall e ela me deixou abandonar Astronomia e Runas Antigas – Harry disse muito rápido. Nem precisava mencionar a matrícula em Herbologia se o assunto não surgisse.

-Mas _por quê_?

Harry estava quase sem desculpas, mas ele ainda tinha uma carta.

-Não diga a ninguém, ok? – ele disse baixo, inclinando-se para frente, e Jeremias assentiu. – Quero me tornar um auror.

-Nossa! Você é louco!

Harry sorriu.

-Suponho que sim. Eu decidi durante o verão, então minha mãe e meu padrinho têm me ajudado. Eu preciso subir minhas notas e obter um N.I.E.M. em Poções, mas se eu trabalhar duro consigo isso.

Jeremias não disse nada por um tempo. Harry observou o fogo e treinou os ouvidos para captar trechos da conversa das garotas.

-Quando nós tivemos encontros vocacionais em nosso quinto ano, eu disse a McGonagall que queria ser Desfazedor de Feitiços – Jeremias disse repentinamente. – Eu sempre pensei que seria legal, e Runas Antigas sempre foi minha aula favorita.

Harry ergueu os olhos.

-Legal! Gui Weasley não é um desfazedor de feitiços?

-Sim, e eu sempre quis que Rony me apresentasse a ele, mas nós nunca nos demos muito bem. Especialmente porque eu sou seu amigo.

Harry fechou a cara. Isso era ruim, não era? Ele realmente precisava fazer algo sobre Rony.

-É, bem...

-Pensou em algumas boas peças, colega? – Jeremias perguntou. – Nós ainda precisamos pegá-lo por ter posto aquelas poções de amor em nossas bebidas no ano passado.

Harry mordeu de volta sua curiosidade.

-Uh, sim. – _Bilhete mental: perguntar a Leila por quem eu me apaixonei sob efeito da poção do amor no último ano. É, Rony está ferrado._ – Como ele conseguiu uma poção do amor, de qualquer modo? Ele não é brilhante em Poções.

-Acho que ele conseguiu uma daqueles corvinais que ele está sempre forçando a fazer coisas – Jeremias disse, sacudindo os ombros. – Então, quanto às peças...

-Eu tenho algumas boas – Harry respondeu evasivamente. – Deixe-me pensar sobre isso.

-Então, quando é nossa primeira prática de quadribol? – Jeremias perguntou, mudando de assunto.

-Ãh... – Harry disse. Jeremias estava no time? Ele olhou desesperadamente para Leila, mas ela ainda estava engajada em um monte de sussurros com Melissa. – Eu preciso marcar os testes antes. Hum... novo apanhador.

-Ah, ta certo. – Jeremias recostou-se na poltrona e lançou um olhar furtivo para Harry. – Então... eu ganho minha posição de novo, ou vou ter que aparecer para os testes?

-Hum... – A essa altura Jeremias devia estar pensando que Harry era retardado. Ele não conseguia falar em sentenças completas.

Leila repentinamente ergueu os olhos da conversa.

-Talvez Harry deixe você voltar ao time se lançar os balaços no time adversário ao invés do nosso – ela disparou para ele. – E definitivamente não na arquibancada dos professores como no nosso último jogo ano passado. McGonagall parecia louca o suficiente para banir você permanentemente do quadribol.

Harry sacudiu-se em uma risada. _Jeremias lançou um balaço nos professores? Posso até ver a cara de McGonagall_.

As bochechas de Jeremias escureceram, e, como se fosse possível, ele sorriu naturalmente.

-Eu creio, Leila, que você vai lembrar disso em cada oportunidade durante o resto da minha vida.

Os olhos verdes dela reluziram.

-Você acertou. – ela respondeu.

Harry lançou um sorriso agradecido para ela. Ele agora sabia que Jeremias era um batedor. _Quem é o outro_?

Quase como se ela tivesse lido sua mente, Leila ergueu a cabeça de novo e disse:

-Juca não era tão ruim, mas eu ainda acho que você devia fazer testes para batedores. Talvez alguém mais com talento de verdade apareça.

-Sim – Harry disse, fazendo outra anotação mental. _Eu devia arranjar uma penseira. Seria útil agora._ – Desde que este é o meu primeiro ano como capitão de quadribol, eu vou fazer todo mundo fazer os testes. – ele disse neutramente, colocando uma ameaça sobre todos. Leila olhou para ele.

-Boa idéia, colega – Jeremias disse. – Quem vamos pegar para apanhador?

Harry deu de ombros. Ele não tinha certeza de como o time – fossem quem fossem os componentes – iria reagir diante de seu plano de mudar para apanhador. Ele era moderadamente decente como goleiro, graças à ajuda de Leila durante o verão, mas ele nunca seria bom o suficiente para defender em um jogo de verdade. Além disso, ele tinha uma idéia de _quem_ poderia ser um bom goleiro para a grifinória. Conseguir o consentimento da pessoa que seria o problema.

-Precisamos de um artilheiro também – Jeremias estava dizendo. – Nós teremos que procurar muito para encontrar alguém tão bom quanto Cátia era.

-Hummmmmm – Harry disse, olhando para o fogo, e fazendo uma lista em sua mente das possibilidade. Jeremias ainda falava sobre quadribol, mas ele foi sendo interrompido por pessoas que vinham dizer oi para Harry. Harry repetiu sua história para Simas Finnigan, Juca Sloper, André Kirk, Lilá Brow e diversos outros estudantes cujos nomes Leila convenientemente providenciava.

Eventualmente Jeremias pediu licença para fazer algumas revisões, comentando com remorso quando ele soube que Harry não precisaria fazer o dever de casa perdido. Desde que Leila ainda estava absorvida na conversa com a irmã de Jeremias, Harry decidiu descer para o campo de quadribol para ver quando os outros times haviam marcado treinos. Inicialmente ele pensou em apenas transformar-se e voar pela janela do dormitório, mas Lílian o havia advertido para não tentar outras transformações por pelo menos uma semana – algo sobre seus níveis mágicos terem baixado durante os quatro dias em Azkaban. A segunda opção, embora menos empolgante, era simplesmente caminhar para a porta da frente e voar até lá. Em seu dormitório, Harry pegou a Firebolt, apanhou sua capa da invisibilidade e o Mapa do Maroto antes de sair para descer as escadas.

-Eu vou para o campo – ele disse para Leila quando passou por ela.

-Posso ver isso – ela fungou. – Só esteja de volta às nove horas para a ronda de monitor.

-Diabos! Eu esqueci! – Harry exclamou, frustrado. _Agora estou parecendo com Rony_. Ele inclinou-se sobre as costas do sofá e baixou a voz. – O que eu faço? Onde devo encontrar o outro Monitor?

Leila sorriu para ele.

-Eu nunca pensei que veria o dia em que meu oh-tão-exaltado irmão mais velho me perguntaria como fazer simples rondas de monitor.

-Não é minha culpa – ele protestou. – Eu nunca... quero dizer... pare de rir de mim!

Levou mais alguns "Por favor" e "As pessoas estão vendo" antes que Leila finalmente percebesse os olhares enviesados que Melissa lançava para eles e contasse a Harry que ele precisava encontrar Susana do lado de fora do Grande Salão e apenas segui-la.

-Eu lhe pago – ele chiou de volta para ela enquanto se endireitava.

-Eu quero ver você tentar – Leila disse aereamente, e Harry decidiu largar a conversa ali.

**Nota da tradutora: Wow, eu apareci de novo. Ano de vestibular, meus queridos leitores, larguei tudo e quase morri estudando (larguei até o emprego, diga-se de passagem), e agora estou de férias. O resultado sai até dia 19, torçam por mim :D**

**Capítulos com maior freqüência agora. E mais legais!**

**No próximo capítulo: Aulas.**

**Até lá!**


End file.
